


Disobedience

by TamsinEveKennedy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, The Handmaid's Tale (TV), V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Civil War, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Politics, Prisoner of War, Psychological Trauma, Rebels, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamsinEveKennedy/pseuds/TamsinEveKennedy
Summary: The United States is torn apart by two political groups: the Traditionalists and the Progressives. After the fall of the Capitol, the Progressive rebels fight back to overthrow the Traditionalist regime led by Korra and her fellow fighters. Together, they work to defeat President Amon and bring the country out of the darkness.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 23
Kudos: 86





	1. Recollections

**Author's Note:**

> I will try my best to add chapters weekly to keep you thirsty readers at bay. Shits gonna get spicy in the long haul.

_ September 8, 2021 _

_ I don't know how I've survived almost two years of this nightmare. How did everything turn out like this? I'm so close to cracking and finally ending this once and for all but I'm a coward. The only shred of hope he's left me is the small windows of time I get to visit my father in the labor camp. Those fleeting moments with him have given me some semblance of mental stability but I know it can't last. President Amon has seen through my stalling and I don't know if I can survive another night with him. He's got a big presentation planned for the gala but thankfully he hasn't figured out how to use my research without it blowing up in his face.  _

**_ Fuck. him.  _ **

Asami slowly closed her leather bound journal and tightly clasped it in her hands as she leaned over her desk to stare out of her hotel window. She quickly stashed the journal underneath one of the desk drawers to hide her private thoughts from  _his_ prying eyes. Night had fallen and if you didn't know any better, you'd think the world was the same as it was before it came crashing down. 

The lights of the downtown skyline flickered through the dusky clouds in the distance. Asami could faintly see her pained reflection through the glassy window panes. Bright, vibrant features soon turned flat and pale with the debilitating nature of her circumstances. 

_ 'How did I let this happen?' _

Asami lamented to herself as she quickly snatched her gaze away from the reflection she no longer recognized. She rotated in her chair away from her desk and dropped her face in her hands, rubbing her temples in a massaging pattern as she balanced her elbows on her knees. Asami quickly glanced at the clock on her desk; 6:45PM . 

If she was going to be somewhat put together, she'd have to quickly ready the tub to wash away her thoughts before the gala. President Amon was almost telepathic when it came to Asami having inner conflicts pop up in her head. As she stood up, Asami calmly walked over to her closet and set out her outfit for the evening across her bed. 

The dress President Amon had picked out for her left little to the imagination. The deep crimson gown cascaded past her knees with a deep slit down the side of her leg. The fitted gown had a high collar but plummeted down the back into a V-shape to reveal the soft lines of her shoulders and back.

Asami stood there for a moment, taking in the feel of the fabric with her fingers. Imagining if in another life, she'd want to be in this dress with someone she cared about. Composing herself, she gathered her toiletries, entered the bathroom and turned on the tub faucet, checking the temperature of the water with her finger. 

Feeling the temperature was just right, she plugged the drain and began untying her bathrobe, undoing the messy bun on top of her head. Asami winced as she shrugged the robe off her shoulders, irritating a fresh bruise on the right side of her ribs. Asami walked over to the mirror once she completely disrobed and began tracing her body with her fingers, studying with her eyes each mark and bruise scattered across her fair skin. 

_ 'Three more inches back and this dress would be a serious problem' _

Asami let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in and slowly guided each leg into the tub, sinking down until the water leveled out around her collarbones. Asami hugged her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her knees, contemplating how the evening would go with President Amon and whether or not she'd be subjected to his wrath afterwards. 

The thought of him touching her again sent shivers down her spine, causing her to physically revolt at the memories of traumas past. Asami felt her eyes misting into tears as she quickly blinked them away and began lathering her body to take her mind off heavier things. 

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Korra yelled out as she walked through the door and dropped her duffel off her shoulder onto the tile foyer. The lights were off in the house and she wasn't greeted by her white Labrador Naga, which she thought was odd. 

_ 'Hmm, both their cars are in the driveway... maybe they're outside?'  _

Korra made her way down the hall and began heading upstairs when she noticed a lamp dimly lit and toppled over on the floor by the top of the stairs. Korra could feel her heart rate spike and a heat flash across her face. Her palms getting sweaty as she grabbed onto the railing to guide herself to the top of the stairs. Korra could see lights dancing on the wall from a television through the crack of her parent's bedroom door. 

Slowly, she stalked her way down the hall until she was standing in front of the door. As she reached towards the doorknob, she could feel her heart exploding out of her chest as her hands trembled their way towards the knob. Her breathing got shallow and ragged and she hesitated, hovering her fingertips close enough to feel the cold of the metal. Korra gritted her teeth and let out a shaky breath before she finally lurched her hand forward and grasped the knob. 

_** BANG BANG BANG ** _

Korra jolted awake in bed, cold sweat dripping from her face as she panicked and grabbed her gun under her pillow, cocking the hammer back scanning the room for an intruder. She could feel the ridges and grooves of the handle imprint on her palm as she gave the gun a death grip and clenched her jaw in anticipation for the worst. 

Korra heard three soft knocks on her bedroom door and a familiar rugged, soothing voice call out behind the door. 

"Hey, Korra are you up yet? We need to get ready for tonight", Kuvira said as she slowly opened the door and peered in to check on Korra. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kuvira stared at Korra with a worried expression and slowly tracked her eyes over Korra's body until she landed her sights on the Taurus revolver in her left hand partially hidden by her sheets. Korra noticed Kuvira was already in her reconnaissance uniform that was completely blacked out. 

She had her tac vest dangling in her right hand as she gripped the sling of her Barrett .338 sniper rifle that was snug on her left shoulder. Kuvira set her vest down by the desk at the door and unslung her rifle from her shoulder, carefully leaning it against the desk without bumping the scope. 

Korra sat up and leaned her back against the headboard, crossing her arms across her chest and giving a tiresome sigh before looking at Kuvira's expressionless face in the doorway. "I'm good Vira I just had a rough night and didn't sleep well", Korra said as she realized what Kuvira was staring at by her side and quickly grabbed the revolver, de-cocked it and slid it back under her pillow. Korra could feel the tension in her back and readjusted her seating, rubbed the gunk out of her eyes and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. 

Kuvira made her way to Korra's bedside and gently sat down, brushing her hips against Korra's legs that were tucked under the sheets. Kuvira looked pensively at Korra's face and slowly placed a hand on her right shoulder and gave her a soft squeeze. 

"Are you still having nightmares? It's good to talk about what happened. It helps to-" Kuvira said with a benevolent tone, hoping to break the hard shell Korra created to protect her mind from her raw emotions. 

Korra quickly cut her off not wanting to feel any more vulnerable than she already had in her sleep. Korra shrugged Kuvira's hand off of her shoulder and flung the blanket off her legs to climb out of bed. 

"I'm good Vira really, you don't need to keep babying me I can handle myself. I figured you of all people would recognize that by now seeing me in action against those traditionalist fuckwads." Korra stood up and stretched her arms over her head causing her white tank top to ride up showing her toned mid section while also showing off her muscular legs in her former garnet and gold collegiate soccer shorts. Kuvira realized her gaze was lingering on Korra's body and got up from the bed and approached the window. 

Kuvira stared out of the window as the last bit of sunlight crept under the horizon and night was taking hold. "I'm not underestimating your abilities in the field Korra, I just want to make sure that your mind is as capable as your body. We all know you're strong and determined but you can't just keep sweeping your mental shit under the rug. I don't want to see you fall off the deep end if I can help it, that's all." 

Korra stared at Kuvira's silhouette by the window and made an audible sigh, walking towards her as Kuvira let her head hang and rested her hands against the windowsill. 

"Hey..." 

Korra said as she wrapped her arms around Kuvira's shoulders gently squeezing her neck. Kuvira lifted and turned her head to glance at Korra who was looking straight ahead out the window. Kuvira lifted her left hand to gently tuck it inside the crook of Korra's elbow and gave an appreciative stroke with her thumb. Korra's body was flush against Kuvira's back and she could feel the heat radiating from the shorter woman's contact. 

"I know I've been a little off lately but it's not your problem to deal with. I care about you and everyone here but trying to fix me needs to be last on our priority list." Before Kuvira could form a rebuttal, Korra quickly cut her off. "-I promise I'll be better at opening up about everything once we get Amon. I can't break myself down before I kill him myself. What he did to my parents..." she let go of Kuvira, breaking the contact to turn away and shake her head of the thought, "he can't take them and my sanity. He can't have both. I won't stop until he's defeated." 

With that final statement, another soft knock rapped the door causing both women to break their train of thought and glance at the older, weathered woman who opened the door to greet them. Su was fully equipped with all of her gear as the hour neared to embark on their infiltration mission. 

Su was snuggly fitted in a black 5.11 tac vest that had five AR mags in the front with her AR-15 laid across her chest by its single point harness. Although Su was a good shot with a rifle, the double thigh rigs for her matching Glock 17's were her weapon of choice when she was in a pinch. Su prided herself on being able to shoot with both hands and made sure to train all the girls to ensure they could fight back even if their dominant side was injured. 

In Su's hand was a small black duffel that she quickly tossed into the room for Kuvira and Korra. "Here are the explosives, flash bangs, OC vapor bombs and plenty of mags in case shit hits the fan." Su said as she adjusted her gear belt to shift her pistol mags over and finished attaching her medical bag to her vest. 

Su glanced up and saw the two women giving her solemn glances and raised her eyebrow in a quizzical way. "Did I interrupt something or are y'all gonna be ready? Twenty minutes and we roll out okay?" 

Kuvira scrunched her face then rested it into a neutral expression, walking towards Su to grab the bag off of the floor. "We're good, just going over the plan so everything's done right." Korra piped up as Su looked suspiciously between her and Kuvira a couple times before shrugging her shoulders and sauntering out of the room. Korra approached Kuvira who had walked over to a desk by the door and had begun rummaging through the duffel to get what she needed. 

Kuvira refused to make eye contact with Korra who stood there for a moment before putting her hand under her chin and guiding Kuvira's eyes to meet her. Kuvira stopped digging through the bag and turned to face Korra, never breaking her gaze. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment trying to read the other's thoughts before Korra broke the silence. 

"This is an important mission Kuvira. I can't be worried about you being worried about me. We can work this out later, right now I just need you to promise you won't put me before you." Kuvira shut her eyes momentarily to shield herself from the intense stare but kept her sharp jaw locked in place in Korra's hand. "Fine, but that means you hold your end of the bargain and peel back those onion layers you fucking ogre." 

With that, Korra let go of Kuvira's face and a small smile crept up the corners of her mouth, a chuckle escaping her lips as she shook her head. Korra grabbed a couple flash bangs and OC bombs from the duffel and shot Kuvira a devious smirk over her shoulder before stopping in the door frame. 

"It's Miss. Fucking Ogre to you".


	2. Composure

Lin steered the van off the blacked out side street and into the entrance of an abandoned high rise’s basement level garage. Su and Kuvira made it their own mission weeks prior to scout out the perfect place to set up their command base. Kuvira felt the partially constructed hotel would be ideal due to its proximity to the target venue as well as a great vantage point on the rooftop for her to take out any rogue targets. Lin parked the van on the middle floor and shut the engine off so the sound of the engine wouldn’t travel and gain unwanted attention. 

Su unfurled the schematics across the floor of the van and used some spare pistol magazines to keep the corners from curling in. The downtown area was simple enough to navigate but the Traditionalists stayed vigilant by installing surveillance cameras and roving lights all over to deter defectors. 

“Kuvira, you and Opal are going to handle the overwatch for this operation. You’ll also be in charge of watching Amon’s floor so Korra can have lethal cover since she’s going in alone. We will need you to radio in any incoming _issues_ that you can see. If you see any strays from the group, thin the flock. Catch my drift?” Su gave her and Opal a once over to make sure they understood. 

“Don’t worry Su, I’ll make sure my shots count if it comes to that. I’ll have Opal keep tabs on the presidential floor while I sweep the streets. I prepared for Opal and I to have at least three exit routes from the top if shit hits the fan and we will rendezvous back wherever we’re needed to go.” Kuvira gave a reassuring nod towards Su who nodded back in confirmation. 

Su traced out the route she and Lin were going to take, gliding her Bowie knife across the crumpled folds as Korra peered down at the map. She seemed spaced out, not with a glazed look of indifference but a look that was capable of burning a hole right through you if she glanced in your direction. 

_‘this is my chance. I’m finally going to have this bastard all to myself...’_

“Korra? You listening?” Lin inquired and waved a hand in front of her face before she snapped out of her thoughts and focused back on Su. “Yeah, I’m good. Just mentally preparing.” A tinge of tension lingering in her coy response. 

Kuvira glared intently at Korra who gave her a crooked half smile and rubbed the back of her neck. A nervous tick she’d been meaning to break now that Kuvira figured out the gesture. 

“Anyways, as I was saying... Lin and I will go with you through the service entrance on the basement floor. We will break off from there and Lin and I will go under the ballroom to lay out the explosives for the diversion. President Amon shouldn’t be out of his room yet if we time it right. That’s where you come in Korra. Kuvira’s position on the rooftop will give her a view of his floors hallway so you can intercept him there. He will have less security stationed upstairs than down by the gala. Once you hit him with the tranq gun and knock him out, load him up on the housekeeping cart and we can move him out from where we came from.” 

“I’ll make sure to take the service elevator to his floor and hide in the stairwell so I can grab him and bag him before he heads down.” Korra could feel her nerves slowly frying as her mind fluttered through all the things she would say and *hopefully do* to Amon once he was at her mercy. 

Toph then cleared her throat and spoke up to finalize the plans. “I’ll of course stay in the van and run logistics since my daughters think a blind person can’t be useful in the field.” An overwhelming eye roll and huff from the hazy eyed woman before continuing. “All of you will make sure to check in with me periodically with status updates. Once we secure Amon we will load him up in the van and hog tie him like the fucking pig he is and use the abandoned highway to get the hell out of dodge. Got it?” 

Toph vainly glared around the group for any dissenters before finally bellowing the last words. “That’s what I thought. Now what are we waiting for?? Get the hell out of my van and let’s blow some shit up!”

—————

 _knock knock knock_

“Mrs. Sato, the President is ready for you.” A male security guard on the other side of the door finally brought her dread to fruition with those simple words. 

“I’ll be right out. Just making some final touches.”

Asami stood in front of the full length mirror and looked herself over while slipping her diamond wedding ring back on her ring finger; it was a symbol of ownership, her own dog collar. Flashbacks of her forced marriage made her stomach churn and she fought back the traumatic thoughts. 

_‘Compose yourself. This will all be temporary.’_

She tousled her onyx black hair over her shoulder and smoothed out any creases or wrinkles in her gown. She let out a ragged breath and made her way to the door. 

Standing before her was President Amon. He chose to wear a fully black suit and shirt combo that had thin edges of white on the lapel and a crimson pocket square that matched the color of her dress. 

_‘if it wasn’t for him being such an evil bastard, I’d say he looked rather sharp in that suit. What a waste’_

“Hello, President Amon.”

“Good evening Mrs. Sato. I have to say, you look exquisite. I hope you like the dress.” Asami could sense the hint of dominance in his voice knowing that she did not have a choice in what she wore. 

Asami internally winced at the comment and tried her hardest to smile with her eyes. Amon stuck out his right arm to invite Asami in an embrace. She slowly snaked her arm under his elbow and rested it on his upper bicep. 

They both began the long stroll down the hallway and stopped at the end, Amon pressing the button to summon the private elevator to their floor. Once it arrived, they separated arms and stepped inside to make their descent to the main lobby. 

Asami tried not to make eye contact with Amon as he stood there reservedly as the floor numbers counted down from up above. “My subordinates have informed me that your father is still refusing to cooperate.” 

Amon knew that mentioning the woman’s father would spark an indignant response but he couldn’t help but to torment his wife. 

Asami filled her words with as much animosity and poison as she could muster while maintaining her gaze straight ahead. “My father will never help a monster like you. Be glad I’m allowing you to look at crumbs of my work.”

Before she could even react, Amon quickly spun and grabbed Asami by the throat, slamming her against the wall of the elevator. She could barely touch the floor as he pinned her in place like a rag doll. Asami felt her temples throb as her vision slowly started to tunnel with the constricting pressure on her neck. 

“Like father like daughter.” Amon grumbled. “It’s disheartening that you have yet to know your place, Wife. You must enjoy punishment. I will break you, that’s guaranteed. Whether your father is around before or after that is solely your decision.” 

Asami managed to choke out a smart retort as Amon kept a firm grip on her throat. “I guess any amount of pain is worth more than your success.” With that, Amon hastily removed his grip from her throat and lifted his hand in the air to deliver a swift slap across her already flushed face and Asami spoke up, her words exasperated, halting Amon’s strike. 

“Careful, you wouldn’t want to leave a mark that the public can see. Don’t want them to think you can’t keep your emotions in check. That is a weakness is it not?” Asami let out a bemused laugh as she bore her gaze into Amon’s. She knew she was too far gone to care about the repercussions of her words anymore. She relished the feeling of being able to break Amon’s composure. 

Amon kept his position for a moment, processing the audacity this woman had before him. His body finally adjusted course and he stepped back, turning to face the doors. Amon slid his hands down his lapel to make himself presentable as Asami stood next to him indifferent to her appearance. The elevator slowed and a prompt _ding_ sounded for them to prepare to exit. Amon laced his arm back into Asami’s and waited for the doors to open. 

  
————

The wind howled through the scaffolding where Kuvira and Opal chose to set up. They were able to maneuver planks of wood across one of the corners of the building to have enough room for Kuvira to comfortably lay prone with her rifle safely obscured by the buildings edge. Opal managed to find a box to set up her spotting scope and sit just behind Kuvira so she could have the same vantage point. 

_“Kuvira, we’re moving out and Korra is splitting. Do you copy?”_ Su’s voice partially covered in static due to them being underground. 

_“I copy. Opal and I are set up. Ground is clear and Opal is watching the hallway.”_

  
_“Roger that. Once you hear the explosion go off, we will have ten minutes til this place is crawling with traditionalist soldiers so clear out once Korra radios in. Understood?”_

_“Understood.”_

Kuvira set the radio down by her side and repositioned herself back onto her stomach and elbows looking through her scope to scan the ground level for any problems. Opal adjusted the height of her scope tripod and set it for the window of the suite hallway. Since there wasn’t a cloud in sight, the moon spilled over the rooftop giving them natural light to work with. They gave updates every ten minutes to Toph throughout the night waiting for the signal to move out. 

Opal glanced over at Kuvira, caught off guard by how enticing it was to see Kuvira at this angle. She had taken off her tac vest leaving just a tightly fitted under armour shirt that hugged every inch of taut muscle on her back and shoulders. Opal eyes scanned the hard body in front of her and traced the sensual curves of her bottom half.

She could feel a warmth dance across her face and flash across her chest as she continued to let her eyes travel further down to the soft junction between the other woman’s legs. Opal’s hands slowly crept from her knees to her upper thighs, letting her thumbs knead close to her radiating heat. Opal stifled a moan from escaping her lips and tried her best to swallow the lump in her throat before looking back up and locking eyes with Kuvira. 

Opal’s eyes shot open and a crimson blush painted her face as she cleared her throat and tried to hide her obvious embarrassment. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she snatched them off her legs and tucked her hair behind her ears, keeping her eyes busy on the horizon. 

“I was wondering why it felt warmer up here.” Kuvira’s words rolled hot off her tongue as she shot Opal a devilish grin and perked up a brow. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” Opal grimaced as she covered her face hoping she could rub away the shame. 

“I guess Korra was right to suggest these pants for tonight.” Kuvira snickered as she turned back to look through the scope and scooted her body back down the platform, purposefully causing her cheeks to bounce softly. Opal was taken aback from the obvious teasing and opened her mouth to say something cheeky before the radio chirped up. 

“Hey! You’re a minute past your status update, what the hell are you two doing?” Toph yelled incredulously as her voice gritted out through the radio speaker. Kuvira swiped the radio off the ground, shooting Opal another seductive look before clearing her throat and mashing the button down. 

“It’s all clear. Sorry, we got a little distracted...” 

“Well knock that shit off. You can ogle each other later when we _don’t_ have lives at stake.” 

Kuvira and Opal looked at each other in disbelief, both embarrassed by Toph’s blunt, but accurate, assumption and went back to scanning the area. 

————

_chirp_

“I made it to the service elevator. Are you guys set up under the stage?”

_chirp_

“I spaced the explosives out around the front and rear of the stage. Lin is wiring them now for the remote charge.”

_chirp_

“Roger that. I’m headed upstairs then. I’ll radio you when I have Amon in hand.”

_chirp_

“Good luck.”

Korra pressed the button to the elevator and waited for it to descend. She took out the tranq gun and checked the chamber to make sure it was loaded. These darts had enough Trazadone to knock out an elephant. 

The doors glided open and Korra made her way inside pressing for the fifth floor and exhaling as the doors shut. She stood there in a meditative state, eyes shut, trying to control her breathing and heart rate to no avail. She could feel her nails biting into her palms the closer she got to her destination. 

_‘I can do this. Don’t think about the past. Focus on how you’re going to right those wrongs in the future. Nothing can hold you back now except yourself. Don’t let him take away your power.’_

_ding_

Korra pied the hallway and quickly ducked into a cubby as she heard voices and a door close. She waited as she heard footsteps distance themselves down the hall until she heard the familiar ding of the elevator. 

She edged her face on the wall enough to see Amon standing inside the private elevator with a mysterious black haired woman. She appeared to be much younger than him and had a solemn look on her face. Korra couldn’t break her gaze, truly enthralled in her beauty even from a far. It wasn’t until the doors began encroaching on her view of the woman that she realized her window to take Amon was slipping away. 

_Fuck_

Korra made sure the hallway was clear and sprinted to the emergency staircase, barreling down the steps as she radioed in to the teams. 

_chirp_

“Guys! Amon moved sooner than expected. I’m going to try to catch him on the main floor and take him from there. Set off the bombs in two minutes.”

Korra grabbed the railing and whipped around the corner of the final stair landing, stopping at the bottom to catch her breath before confronting Amon. Once composed, she made it to the doors of the private elevator and stood there with one floor left to go on its descent. She raised the tranq gun to chest level and heard the elevator settle. Sweat stung her eyes as beads dripped off her brow in anticipation for this moment. 

_ding_


	3. Deliverance

“Amon.”

Her sharp, cerulean eyes were met with a glacial stare from a man who seemed unaffected by the woman’s presence. He broke his gaze to look at Korra’s gun, observing the slight tremor from the vice grip she’d had on the weapon. He looked back up and shot her a smug grin. 

“It seems we have a little lamb that lost her way.” Amon’s patronizing words made Korra’s ears burn. It was hard enough for her to control her body’s reactions to the adrenaline dump but tacking on her pent up rage was almost too much to bear. 

She should’ve known he wouldn’t see a woman as a threat. In his mind, she was just chattel to barter with; property. _T_ _he fucking bastard._ Thankfully, she grew to enjoy being underestimated. It made victory that much sweeter knowing her opponent’s humiliation was by her hand. 

Korra lowered her weapon just enough to be in line with his groin and tightened her index finger against the trigger. She narrowed her eyes and threw on her signature crooked smile and cocked her head. 

“Seems to me we have a wolf that needs to be neutered.” 

Amon’s smirk faded fast and his upper lip was pulled into a snarl. “What do you want?” His monotone words barely hiding his disdain. 

“You. You’re coming with me. Whether you come with full functionality of your extremities is up to you. For the most part.” 

Korra had almost completely forgotten about the stunning woman in the elevator until she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Korra looked into her shaken, jade eyes and softened her features to calm the woman who stood back in the corner. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m only here for this worthless cock sucke—.”

That lapse of concentration cost Korra as Amon took his chance and lunged towards her tranq gun, grabbing her arm in the process. Korra tried to fire off the dart into Amon’s thigh but she couldn’t maintain her aim and the dart embedded itself into the wall of the elevator. Korra dropped the gun to free her hands for the power struggle the ensued. 

Amon grabbed ahold of Korra’s other wrist and dragged her inside. She pulled back but Amon held on tightly and used his forearm to slam her by the trachea against the wall of the elevator. While pinned, she managed to break her arm free and snake it under his upper arm to leverage and break the hold. With the added space, she cocked back and head butted him in the nose. 

Amon was stunned and thrown back, his eyes watering from the impact to his face, while Korra pawed at her throat trying to gulp for air. 

Asami had been glued to the corner of the elevator while this chiseled, fierce woman fought the man that tried to break her more times than she wanted to remember. 

_‘This is my chance to be free.’_

Asami looked over to see Amon clutching his face while the mysterious woman was hunched over and coughing, trying to regain an advantage in the brawl. 

**BOOM**

The elevator shook violently as a symphony of explosions traveled down the hallway. Asami gripped onto the handrails on the wall, trying to keep from falling from the jolt. She noticed Amon grab the girl by her wrist and she felt a wave of dread stab her in her chest. 

_‘No. He can’t win.’_

Then she remembered; _the dart._

She scanned the wall and found the dart that was meant for Amon still snug in place. She wrapped her fingers around it and tugged until it broke free from the surface. 

She looked back to see that the girl hadn’t given up and wrapped her legs around Amon’s waist and locked her ankles on his back, putting his shoulder into some type of submission hold. The woman’s legs bulged as they locked onto Amon’s torso, constricting his movements like a python with its prey. Seeing the sheer power in the woman’s dominance sent a warming shock to Asami’s core. All she could do was admire the woman who could do what she couldn’t. In the midst of her struggle, Korra managed to look back at Asami from over Amon’s shoulder. 

Her body might have been at war but her eyes were pleading as they looked into Asami’s with understanding and compassion. 

_‘She needs me. It’s now or never.’_

Asami lunged forward and used all her strength to stab the dart into Amon’s shoulder. He let out a muffled cry as Korra began using her elbow to grind his face into the cold tile to quiet him. 

Once she could feel Amon’s body go limp, Korra finally loosened her grip and shrugged out from under his unconscious body. Korra touched her forehead and felt a sharp sting and wetness as she looked at her fingers and saw blood. Slowly, Korra got up from the ground and adjusted her vest that was displaced on her torso. 

Korra let out a frustrated growl and kicked Amon in the ribs. “Fuck! There’s not enough time for me to extract this piece of shit or get back to my people!” She wiped at her face in resentment and peeked her head outside of the elevator doors. 

She then ducked back in and turned to address the taller girl. She offered out her hand to Asami who stared at it, trying to process what just happened. Korra’s torrid voice brought her back from her state of shock. 

“Reinforcements will be here soon. I know we don’t know each other but will you trust me?”

_‘Who is this woman? And why do I want to trust her? I don’t really have any options at this point.’_

After several moments, Asami bridged the gap and clasped her hand into Korra’s.

“Ok. Let’s go.” 

Heat radiated from her palm as Asami’s hand locked into hers like a puzzle piece. Korra’s hands were firm and calloused, yet delicate and tender as she hauled Asami through the hallways and down some service stairs. 

Korra pulled the radio off her vest and radioed in to Toph while they stopped at the hotel’s loading dock. Asami took off her now useless heels while Korra kept her guard up to make sure no one was in the alley. 

_chirp_

“Hey grumpy, I’m gonna have to use Plan B with a plus 1...”

  
———

  
_chirp_

“Guys, we have movement five blocks down. Two SUV’s incoming and several soldiers setting up a perimeter around the base of the building.” Kuvira radioed the others as she kept her eye locked in her scope. 

“Opal, be my eyes and call out my targets that are going to interfere with the exit. Think you can do that?” Kuvira could see smoke starting to pour out of the windows that were blown out from the explosion. With the low visibility, it would be hard for her to keep track of all the soldiers coming in the alleyway they chose as their exit. 

“Don’t worry Kuvira, I’ve got it.” Opal repositioned her spotting scope to get a full view of the alleyway. 

“Looks like you have two targets moving south along the hotel wall towards the exit door. Do you see them?” 

Kuvira adjusted her rifle and set her crosshairs on center mass of the soldier crouched behind the dumpster. “I have the first one in sight.” Kuvira slowly set her index finger on the trigger and let out a controlled breath as she let the pressure finally break on the crook of her finger, the recoil surprising her. She watched as the soldier’s body fell against the wall and stayed still. 

  
“Hit.”

_chirp_

“Mom, Lin, Korra. We have one down in the alley but one left to take out. Stay in your positions until we clear you.”

Su radioed back to confirm before Kuvira locked her scope on her last target. Thankfully, the suppressor Toph gave her managed to muffle the shot well and didn’t spook the second target. The soldier had made his way onto the fire escape and chose to lay prone above the exit to catch his enemy by surprise. 

_’What a twat. Thinking he had the high ground.’_

Kuvira grinned as she put her crosshairs three inches behind the man’s ear. That placement would be a kill shot with this caliber much less any other. As she did before, Kuvira exhaled and let her rifle surprise her as she took out the final target. His head sagged off the edge of the fire escape, blood already pooling on the concrete below. She turned her head to face Opal and gave her a nod that the deed was done. Opal scanned the alleyway and saw that it was empty, minus the now leaking bodies Kuvira left as participation trophies. 

_chirp_

“All clear to move. Have you heard from Korra yet? We’re picking up shop now.”

_chirp_

“She wasn’t able to extract Amon but she was able to rescue someone that may be advantageous in our cause. Lin and I will be at the van shortly. Please get there safe.” 

Kuvira and Opal picked up their gear and made their way down the scaffolding until they reached the van where Su and Lin had been waiting, loading their gear into the back. 

Kuvira looked around in a rush and turned to Lin with a worrisome look. 

“Where’s Korra?”

“She radioed Toph just before we got here that she was too delayed to make it here. She said she was going to take the girl she rescued to the subway and hold out there until the morning. Toph had supplies stashed in there just in case something happened so they will be fine for the night. Don’t worry, she’s in one piece and will be back in the morning.”

Kuvira grimaced and punched the panel of the van, jumping into the back with her gear and folding her arms across her chest in frustration. 

_‘that reckless bitch’_

———  


Korra and Asami stayed close to each other while navigating the frigid streets. It had been years since Asami was able to feel the asphalt of the city under her feet. Amon had kept her under lock and key, only allowing her time outside of his compound for events that exploited her work. 

Curiosity began gnawing at Asami’s mind of who this girl was. Questions swirled around making her lose focus on getting off the dangerous streets. 

_‘Who was this girl? Why was she risking her life to save me? How did she learn to fight like that?’_

Asami finally built up the courage to ask as they approached a closed down convenience store front. The windows were boarded up but the front door had been pried open, most likely from looters during the coup. 

“What’s your na-“

Before she could process the flash of movement, a strong hand covered her mouth from behind and another arm enveloped her waist, tearing her into a dark recess on the wall. She could feel a hard body pressed tightly against her as hot breath teased the side of her neck. 

Asami tried to control her breathing so as to not pass out from the startling contact. Her legs felt like they would give out at any moment. She felt a shock of heat flow through her body and punch her gut as the woman slowly lifted her head to whisper in her ear. The sensation made her head spin.

“Stay silent and we might survive. Nod if you understand.”

Once Asami was able to settle herself, she gave a small nod. Korra held on long enough for three soldiers to trot past where they were walking before disappearing from sight. Once their footsteps were gone, Korra let go of Asami and led her into the convenience store. 

Still shaken, and partially embarrassed by her reaction to Korra’s show of force, Asami hesitantly followed her through the aisles into a dingy bathroom with little to no light from the partially burnt out bulbs. Asami walked over to the toilet and sat down on the lid to rest. 

“So where is it? ” Korra analyzed every square inch of Asami with her eyes as she sat there with a look of utter confusion on her. 

“Where’s what?”

“Now’s _not_ the time for games. We need it out before we go underground.”

Still not understanding, Asami just stared blankly at Korra trying to figure out what she meant. Korra looked up at her and it finally clicked. 

“Wow, so you don’t know. That’s impressive.” 

Asami’s frustration at Korra’s lack of clarity spilled out and she snapped at her without thinking. “Spit it the fuck out! What are you talking about?”

Taken back from Asami’s outburst, Korra slowly knelt down in front of her and reached for her arm. She dragged her fingers down the inside of her left wrist until she felt what she was looking for. Asami flinched from the gentle touch and looked back at Korra, giving her permission with her eyes to continue. She grabbed Asami’s other hand and guided it towards the spot until she felt the tiny bump just under the skin. 

_‘How did I not notice this before? Did they really fucking chip me? How? When? I thought this was just propaganda...’_

Korra couldn’t help but notice the disconcerted look Asami held at the realization. Her eyes had opened wide and she furrowed her brows, staring down as she used her thumb to press on the bump.

“We need to cut it out.” 

Asami slowly lifted her head to look into Korra’s eyes. Their faces mere inches away. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness and guilt, like she felt sorry for having to hurt Asami both physically and with the truth. 

“Will you trust me?”

Asami opened her mouth but words failed to come out. Was she really going to let this woman maim her? Did she really have a choice? Asami closed her eyes and nodded in acceptance. Hanging her head, She felt a warm hand cup her cheek, a coarse thumb tracing just under her eye. A comforting gesture that calmed her reluctance. 

“I promise the pain will be quick.” 

Korra pulled out a Benchmade knife from her sheath along with a lighter. She glanced down at her long shirt sleeve and gave it a solid tug until it ripped at the seam. She pulled it off, incidentally showcasing her flexing arm muscles as she rolled the fabric into a bundle. She then used the lighter to sterilize the knife with the flame. 

“Here, bite down on this. Try not to make noise, we don’t want any attention.”

Asami grabbed the fabric and tucked it into her mouth as a gag and looked back at Korra who was waiting for her signal to start. Asami clenched her jaw and nodded as Korra held her arm steady and made the small incision. Asami let out an anguished moan but the fabric gag did well to stifle the sound. Once the cut was done, Korra used some tweezers from her med bag and carefully latched onto the capsule shaped chip. Once she extracted the device, she had Asami hold pressure on the cut as she wrapped it with sterilizing gauze. 

Korra looked at the device, analyzing it before dropping it on the ground and stomping it to dust. 

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you too much did I?” The look of concern filled Korra’s face and she placed her hand on Asami’s knee. Asami just smiled back at her and placed her hand on top of Korra’s. Wrapping her fingers around the soothing hand. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve taken much worse.”

Korra couldn’t hide the hurt in her eyes for the other girl and did her best to not think about the awful things she could’ve been through. 

“We better get going. There’s an abandoned subway entrance a block from here. We can camp out in there until morning. There should be camping supplies stashed in there for tonight.”

Korra got up and turned the sink on, washing the blood off of her knife before drying it off and slipping it back into its sheath. 

“What’s your name?”

Korra turned around after drying her hands to face the soft voice, shooting her a sweet smile before answering. She had completely forgotten that they hadn’t even had the chance to familiarize each other with their names. 

“Korra.”

Asami could barely hide the tremble in her voice as she was overcome with emotion. The reality of freedom was finally sinking in and a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She stood up and pulled Korra into a desperate hug, burying her face into her neck. 

“Thank you Korra.”

Korra was caught off guard but not upset by the show of affection. She slowly raised her arms to reciprocate the embrace and used her hand to cradle Asami’s head while the other rested on the dip of her back. 

“I’m Asami.”

Korra moved her hand to run her fingers through Asami’s black locks, letting out a sigh of contentment. The warmth Asami emitted was truly intoxicating. Korra couldn’t help but feel her cheeks blush as Asami nuzzled further into her neck. 

“Nice to meet you. Asami.” 

They held their embrace for what seemed like an eternity before they finally separated and collected themselves. Korra had to stay focused on getting them to safety off the streets. She could worry later about how Asami made her body react. Korra made quick work getting them to the subway entrance without being spotted before disappearing underground. 


	4. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something a lil spicy to whet the appetites :3 enjoy!
> 
> Also sadly I’m stuck working all weekend so hopefully I can start working on chapter five and post it possibly Monday 💋

The ominous atmosphere grew as they crept further into the darkness of the subway tunnel. After the coup, most of the public transportation within the city was shutdown so it would be easier for the new “government” to catch citizens breaking curfew. No one without special clearance was allowed on the streets after 1800 hours. Most businesses closed their doors before then to give ample time for the shop keepers to make it home. The unlucky few caught outside were usually taken into custody and taken to a facility outside of town to “atone for their discretions” as President Amon liked to say.

As they reached the platform, Korra reached into her thigh pouch and pulled out two glow sticks, cracking one for herself and handing the other to Asami so they could navigate through the tunnel. Korra went first and jumped down onto the tracks, losing her footing slightly as she landed on the loose gravel. She reached up and offered Asami a helping hand to lower herself down onto the track. Asami looked at her hand and instead, sat down on the platform edge and used Korra’s shoulders to steady herself as she slid off too fast. She instinctually reached out and latched onto Asami’s hips to cushion her jump, causing Asami to drag against her body.

Their faces aligned, inches apart, as they both stared at each other, hands lingering on each other. Korra cleared her throat and removed her hands, rubbing the back of her neck and taking a step back to relive the tension in the air.

“Sorry.”

Korra turned her face to hide her blush as she began walking down the tunnel. Asami brushed a lock of hair out of her face and bit her lower lip as she followed the glow of Korra’s silhouette. The sound of their footsteps crunching on the gravel made Asami’s senses tingle as they approached a four-way intersection where two large tunnels crossed the tracks. “Toph said she left the bag in this junction. I’ll be right back.” Asami waited along the wall as Korra climbed up the steps and disappeared into the tunnel. When she reappeared, she had a black rucksack with a sleeping bag attached and scaled back down onto the tracks.

“There should be an extra pair of clothes in here as well as some food and water.” Korra knelt down and began rummaging through the bag, pulling out a large long sleeve shirt and some hiking pants. “They might be a little short on you but they should fit.” Korra dug some more in the bag and produced a pair of camo Crocs. ‘ _Is this some sort of fucking joke Toph?’_ Korra looked up at Asami and gave her an embarrassed look as she tossed the Crocs over to Asami. “I guess Toph decided her house shoes would be perfect for a go bag.” The hint of sarcasm barely hidden in her words.

Asami gave Korra a cheesy smile and chuckled as she slipped her feet into the shoes and pulled the straps over her heels. “Would you judge me if I said I used to wear these in college?” Korra looked back at her and tried to hide her amusement. “Really? I wouldn’t be caught dead in them but it’s better than being barefoot.” Asami gave a breathy laugh and rolled her eyes as she showed off her footwear. “Jealousy is a disease, get well soon.” She threw her hair over her shoulder as she strutted like she was on a runway down the track. Korra just shook her head with a grin and stuffed the clothes back in the bag. “We should get to a decent place to camp out shortly and you can change down there.”

The glowsticks were starting to dim as they continued their trek through the black tunnels. Korra hugged the wall and dragged her hand against it to keep herself from bumping into anything. Unfortunately, Asami kept her route down the middle of the track and stubbed her toe against one of the raised rail ties letting out an echoing yelp.

In a matter of seconds, a whirlwind of screeches and fluttering wings rushed towards Asami, surrounding her as she panicked and started violently swatting around her. She could feel little bumps and pricks as a flurry of bats rushed passed her. She managed to feel a solid form next to her and thrust her body towards it, squeezing it to death in her arms until the sound slowly dissipated down the tunnel.

Asami’s chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath and reorient herself in the darkness. All of a sudden, a dim glowstick was lifted to her face and she could make out a smug grin on the body she was holding onto. “Did I mention there were bats down here?” Korra couldn’t hide her amusement as she looked at Asami’s flustered face.

“Yeah, you could’ve warned me..” Asami let go and brushed herself off and collected herself. Korra could feel the dramatic eyeroll from the taller woman. “Just hold onto my backpack and I’ll lead us the rest of the way. Shouldn’t be much further.” Asami latched onto the straps and followed Korra until they reached a dry, partially lit station junction where they could camp for the night. The amber hue from the buzzing, aged lights almost gave it a campfire ambiance.

Korra dropped the bag and fished out the clothes, handing them over to Asami as she began setting up a spot to sleep. “Here, I’ll turn around and set up the sleeping bag while you change ok?” Asami nodded and walked a couple paces away as she unzipped her gown and let it drop to the floor. She threw on the shirt over her head and slipped into the pants, noticing that they stopped just above her ankles.

‘ _She wasn’t kidding, these are some high waters.’_

As Asami was changing, Korra had already finished unraveling the sleeping bag onto a rollup pad and was snacking on a granola bar she found in the bag. “Here, they aren’t much but they’re better than MRE’s.” She tossed Asami a granola bar, yanking off her boots and shrugging out of her vest to get more comfortable.

After a couple smacks and audible crunching, Korra swallowed and crumpled up the wrapper and looked at Asami who was sitting cross-legged leaning against the cold concrete wall. “So, how did you get tied up with Amon?”

Asami sat there staring at the bar in her hands before she looked up and was met with cool, deep blue eyes. “Do you want the long story or cliff-notes?” Korra gave a nasally laugh, “Well studying wasn’t my forte in college so the cliff-notes please.” Asami raised an eyebrow at the slightly rude response and cleared her throat.

“Well, I knew Amon before _all of this_ happened.”

“And by all of this I’m assuming you mean the full-on dictatorship.”

“Yes. He and my father were lab partners for a long time. They used to do government- contracted research together with the Department of Defense.”

Korra gave her a look of intrigue as Asami continued. “When I started my PhD at MIT, my dad was helping me with a project that I wanted to do to finish my thesis. My goal was to create a renewable energy source without having to use fossil fuels or other types of energy like air or water.”

Asami looked at Korra who at this point had a glazed look on her face of confusion. Asami gave her a straight face and tried to water it down some more. “Basically, Amon realized he could use my energy research to create a weapon that didn’t require trivial things like ammunition for guns. The only problem was he couldn’t figure out how to direct the power source to be effective.”

It finally clicked in Korra’s brain and her look of shock and disbelief caught Asami off guard. “Wait, so you’re telling me that this bastard can make some type of sci-fi Star Wars laser gun with your research?? Who are you Dr. Evil??”

Asami had to hide her inner eye roll and gave a panned expression before responding. “Yes, I mean no. Ugh, without my father and I’s help, he can’t produce the weapons because the research is encrypted and he doesn’t have access to the hard drive where my dad kept it all.”

Korra pondered for a second, looking up to the side and biting her lip as her mental cogs were turning. “Ok, so why were you all dressed up for him if you’re not helping him?” Asami looked down and a pang of shame hit her chest, her response almost a whisper. “He said he wouldn’t kill my father if I agreed to marry him and help him finish the research.”

The response drew an immediate exasperated look as Korra tried to process what she just heard. “So you’re married to him?! I thought the arranged marriages thing was just a scare tactic??” Korra’s disbelief grew into angry frustration as she thought more about Asami’s situation.

“Sadly it’s true. A lot of the higher up officials were paired with young, educated women that got captured after the coup. I guess he wanted to have his cake and eat it too. No sick pun intended. He always had a creepy thing for me but I just ignored it whenever he would come to the lab to “ _visit my dad”._ A visible shudder went down Asami’s body as she tucked her knees into her chest and buried her chin into her knees.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry. I knew the guy was a total piece of shit but I didn’t know it was possible to surpass the title.” Korra sighed and began playing with the rocks in between her legs to hide her discomfort.

“For someone that’s so blunt and unapologetic with their words, you sure say sorry a lot.”

Korra turned her head and gave Asami a crooked smile, amused by the woman’s observation. “Yeah, I’ve been told I have a bad habit of speaking and _doing_ things without thinking. Another thing to work on.”

“It’s okay. It’s refreshing to speak to someone without the fear of repercussions. So, who were you before all of this? I doubt rebel spy was your former aspiration in life.”

Korra’s smile soon faded as she tried to recall the life she had before it came crashing down. “Well, I was actually a collegiate soccer player at Florida State. My parents weren’t too happy that I chose an out of state school so far away but I loved it there. I had actually made it to the national team camps my junior year but tore my ACL so I had to sit out for a year.” Korra rubbed the spot on her knee where her surgery scars remained as she straightened her legs out and crossed her ankles.

“My senior year I was finally fit to play again and I started a couple of matches to ease back into full game fitness but of course the world had other plans…”

Asami reached out and placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder and lightly rubbed it. “I’m sorry. I guess the world likes to play twisted games with both of us. So where are your parents now?”

Asami’s question almost felt like a stab in the gut. Korra winced at the memory and quickly got up, breaking away from Asami’s touch, trying to hide the emotions on her face. “It’s getting late, we should probably get some rest. We have a lot to accomplish tomorrow.” Realizing she touched on a sore subject, Asami agreed and stood up, brushing the dust off her back and butt.

“Sorry, but Toph only packed one sleeping bag. I hope you’re okay with sharing. I’ll face away from you.” Korra knelt down and unzipped the bag so it unfolded into a blanket. “That’s fine by me. _Ms. Sorry_ ” Korra shot her a spiteful look over her shoulder as she shuffled under the blanket and turned away from her. Asami lifted the corner and slid under, feeling the heat radiate off of Korra’s back as she tried to keep a respectable distance.

As she closed her eyes, Asami tucked her hand under her head and exhaled, her thoughts remaining on Korra’s reaction about her parents.

“Good Night.”

She could feel Korra turn her head just slightly under the covers before pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

“Good Night Dr. Evil.”

_One year after the coup_

Branches and limbs felt like tiny razor blades cutting their arms and legs as Korra and Kuvira barreled through the moonlit woods. Korra could feel her lungs exploding as they finally made it to a small clearing just on the edge of the forest. “Hurry up, it’s just up the hill. No time to stop.” Kuvira huffed as she pulled on Korra’s arm until they reached the peak where a small hatch was hidden under some shrubs.

“Help me open this thing it’s rusted.” Korra stood there panting with her hands on her knees as she caught her breath to see what Kuvira was talking about. The door was about the size of a sewer grate and had a small circular lock on the top. Korra and Kuvira grabbed the metal and twisted, gritting their teeth until they heard it unlatch with a clunk.

Once they were able to pry the door open from the rusted edges, Korra climbed down the ladder and found herself inside a small, metal bunker. Kuvira climbed down half-way, holding the door handle until she was able to close it and lock it back in place.

The room was small but comfortable enough for two to three people to fit. Along the wall was a tall metal shelf filled with nonperishable cans of food as well as survival supplies and camping gear. There was a small bed up against the back wall and a simple table with a folding chair. Up above were exposed wires that snaked around to various light fixtures inside.

‘ _They weren’t exaggerating when they said Toph was a doomsday prepper’_

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Kuvira yelled as she grabbed Korra’s shoulder and spun her to face her. “Were you trying to blow our first mission?! We could’ve been caught with that fucking stunt of yours!” Kuvira glared daggers at Korra, searching her eyes for some kind of explanation.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking—"

“That seems to be a trend with you!” Kuvira quickly cut her off and threw her hands up in the air as she walked past Korra bumping her shoulder along the way. “What were you planning on doing down there if you _did_ manage to get to Amon? It’s not like you could’ve just walked hand in hand with him right out of the fucking prison camp!” Kuvira spat incredulously as she palmed her face trying to wipe her frustration away.

Korra turned around and without thinking, shoved Kuvira in the chest causing her to take a step back to catch herself. “I don’t know but it’s better than sitting around and doing nothing like a coward!” Those words set Kuvira aflame as she closed the gap and bearhugged Korra’s upper body, sweeping her feet from under her and slamming her to the ground. 

Korra let out a choked grunt as the wind was knocked out of her upon the impact to the hard, wooden floor. Korra tried to get up but Kuvira swiftly straddled Korra’s hips, slamming her own down against hers and pinning her wrists to the ground. “Get off of me!” Korra yelled as she tried to bridge her hips to roll Kuvira’s heavy, strong frame off of her. “Coward? Really?” Kuvira scoffed in disgust. Stop acting like a reckless child! Not everything is about what you want!” Kuvira plastered her body against Korra and brought her face so close she could feel Korra’s breath against her lips.

Korra’s rage poured out of her like lava with those words. “You don’t know what I want! You won’t understand until you lose someone you love!” Hurt by those words, Kuvira’s resolve slowly faded from anger to hurt. Korra had been so hell bent on revenge that she was pushing away the people that cared for her the most.

“I’m losing one right now but you’re too blind with rage to see it.” Kuvira’s words were filled with pain as she slowly loosened her grip on Korra’s wrists and planted her hands on the ground, huffing labored breaths from the exertion. Hearing those words, Korra searched Kuvira’s eyes and realized what she meant. _Who_ she meant.

Seconds passed like hours before Korra surged forward, crashing into Kuvira’s lips in a searing kiss. Korra’s hands tucked under Kuvira’s arms locking onto her shoulder blades to pull her closer into an embrace. The sensation was electric as a small moan escaped Kuvira’s mouth before she pulled away. Their breathing was ragged as they stared at each other for a moment before Kuvira slowly leaned back in to capture Korra’s soft, trembling lips.

Kuvira’s lips parted as Korra dragged her tongue against hers, massaging it with a tender passion. Kuvira slowly moved her leg over to press her thigh against Korra’s heat, grinding into her as she let out a soft whimper into her mouth. Korra’s body responded by pressing back into her and pulling her closer as their tongues danced and darted, exploring further and deeper.

Korra’s hands slowly traveled down Kuvira’s back until she reached the hem of her shirt, sliding her hands under the fabric and raking her nails down her back. Kuvira let out a hiss as she took hold of Korra’s bottom lip and bit it, sucking it in between her teeth until it made a popping sound. Kuvira hastily sat up and tugged her shirt off, tossing it aside as Korra looked up at her, perched on her elbows until she took hold of her hips and squeezed. A pleading look washed over her face to come back down from the lack of contact.

Korra sat up fully and pulled her shirt off, exposing her tight abdomen as Kuvira gazed down with lustful eyes. She knew Korra was fit but seeing her exquisite body up close and personal sent a flood to her core. Korra slowly slid her index fingers into the waistband of Kuvira’s pants until she landed on the front, kissing the top of her breast lightly as she unhooked the button and slid the zipper down.

It felt like small fires against Kuvira’s skin with every wisp of Korra’s touch. She bit her lip as Korra’s hand guided itself into her underwear and grazed her sensitive folds that were pooling with the wetness of an ocean. Kuvira had to suppress a groan as Korra slid a finger between her dripping folds, teasing up and down torturously slow before they stopped to rest at her entrance.

Korra looked up to meet Kuvira’s eyes, wanting to see the woman fall apart as she slowly slid her finger inside her tight walls. Kuvira let out a shaky moan and grabbed onto Korra’s neck to steady herself as she took her in to the knuckle. Korra turned her head to give Kuvira’s wrist a soft, wet kiss. She could feel Kuvira’s inner muscles clench and pull her finger back in as she withdrew. Carefully she added a second finger, slowly pushing in and out as Kuvira threw her head back in ecstasy. Korra used her free arm to wrap around the small of Kuvira’s back as her pumping became more forceful, curling her fingers inward to hit her sensitive wall.

Kuvira couldn’t help but moan as Korra picked up her pace, using her palm to rub against her clit as she was bringing her close to climax. Kuvira’s legs were trembling, her breathing choppy as she tightened around Korra’s powerful fingers. She could feel herself fall apart at any moment with the rate Korra was thrusting into her.

With one final push, Korra slammed her fingers into her inner walls causing Kuvira to throw her head forward, burying her teeth in Korra’s shoulder to stifle her scream as she was pushed off the edge into her orgasm. Korra left her fingers in and slowly rubbed circles on her clit, letting her ride out her orgasm until Kuvira’s writhing body pulled away slightly from the overstimulation. Korra slowly removed her fingers to see them glistening with Kuvira’s essence before putting them in her mouth and letting her tongue suck them clean.

Kuvira held her head in the crook of Korra’s neck, breathing hard as she caressed the spot where her teeth marks were left with her tongue before giving it a gentle kiss. Korra wrapped her arms around Kuriva’s back and pulled her down until her weight covered her, her warm body acting as a safety blanket as she held the embrace. Kuvira cupped Korra’s face and stroked her cheek with her thumb before giving her a light kiss on her closed eyelid and forehead.

After what felt like an eternity, Korra rolled Kuvira to the side and planted a kiss on her collarbone. They stared at each other, soaking in the warmth between their bodies until Korra found the right words to say.

“You’ll never lose me.”

Korra whispered softly as she took Kuvira’s hand and kissed her palm. Kuvira closed her eyes, trying to hold back the wetness she felt building underneath her lids. Slowly, she sat herself up bending her knees and let out a shaky breath, trying to calm her fear that what just happened wasn’t going to change things.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Kuvira sighed cooly as she reached for her shirt and wrinkled it in her hands. Korra sat up to meet Kuvira’s position and rested her head on her shoulder, placing her hand on her knee and stroking it with her thumb.

“I may not be the best at thinking things through, but I can keep a promise.”

Kuvira turned and saw a crooked smile planted on Korra’s face and sighed. “Just promise me this; That you’ll talk to me before you do something crazy like that again. I couldn’t bare taking this world on without you.”

“I guess that means you’re stuck with me then.” Korra let out a small chuckle as she lightly nudged her with her shoulder. Kuvira rolled her eyes in playful annoyance before standing up and pulling Korra up off the ground.

“C’mon asshole, before your luck runs out.”


	5. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a lil taste of Korrasami into the mix to ease the pain of a slow burn

As she drifted into wakefulness, Asami soon became aware of the powerful presence around her. A warm body pressed tightly against her in the most precarious of positions. As she blinked her eyes open, she reached her hand up to find Korra’s strong, vascular arm wrapped around her chest and a rugged hand nestled in the pit of her arm just below her collarbone. She could feel the soft puffs of air tickle the back of her neck as Korra kept her locked in her slumbering embrace. The sensation of Korra’s heated skin on hers sent shivers down her spine and a tightness overwhelmed her core.

_‘Why is my body reacting this way? I don’t even know this girl.’_

Even with the taboo of the other woman’s touch lingering in her head, she resisted the urge to break the contact. Rather than feeling violated, Asami felt _safe_. That word had long been forgotten in her vocabulary after enduring years of physical and psychological abuse at the hands of Amon. She remembered all the times she would recoil and flinch at just the prospect of being touched but now, her skin longed for the attention. _Her attention._

As Asami laid there lost in thought, Korra shifted in her sleep and her thigh pressed its way between Asami’s splayed legs, grinding against her mound and making her throb with need. Asami had to hold back a moan of pleasure as the pressure on her clit was almost too agonizing to bare. Asami bit her lip and furrowed her brow, trying not to move for fear of waking Korra and losing her intense touch.

“Fuckkk…so soft Sami…”

Korra groaned as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Asami’s neck and buried her face in her black, silky hair. Asami could feel her heart pound out of her chest as Korra pulled her in tighter and inhaled a deep breath, nudging the tip of her nose against her earlobe. She could feel a smile form as Korra’s soft lips rested against her sensitive nape.

_‘Was she dreaming? About me?’_

The thought that Korra was enjoying the embrace as much as Asami, was to her surprise, intoxicating to imagine. Sinful images of their naked bodies intertwined left a heady haze over Asami’s mind as she shifted her hips to grind back against Korra’s thigh. She could feel her lips soak through the thin fabric of her underwear, her inner walls screaming to be filled by the dexterous fingers gripping her. Her breath shuddered as her arousal intensified with the added friction.

‘ _God, I’m so fucking wet. What is she doing to me? I’ve never felt like this before with anyone, not even with myself. Mmm…I want to feel her tongue against me, tasting me. Her fingers-‘_

Before she could finish her thoughts, Asami could feel Korra’s body stir and stiffen against her. _Fuck, she’s awake._ The soft breaths against her neck disappeared as Korra’s tense figure cautiously retreated from its hold leaving her cold and longing. Asami remained still, hoping Korra would believe she was still fast asleep and not aware of their sensual _encounter._ She listened intently with closed eyes as Korra sat up and let out a shaky breath, sounding just as flustered as Asami felt. She felt the covers shift as Korra got up and began rummaging around out of sight in the distance. The sound of liquid sloshing around and tape being ripped gave her the opportunity to rustle out of bed.

Asami made an audible yawn and rolled onto her back to stretch her arms up in the air before turning to face Korra. She was sitting a few yards from her trying to mend the cut on her forehead with no success. “Good morning.” Asami said trying her best to sound sleepy as she sat up and rubbed the crust from her eyes. Startled out of her thoughts, Korra gasped and a noticeable blush graced her face as she awkwardly turned her head to avoid eye contact, rubbing the back of her neck. “Good morning…you sleep well?”

“As well as anyone could in a damp, dingy subway tunnel.” Asami laughed as she looked over to the embarrassed girl with a friendly smile. Korra had her shirt off, her strong, rounded shoulders on full display in just her sports bra and pants. Asami’s eyes traveled over Korra’s sculped body, noticing the various scars and marks that now tattooed her once flawless skin. “You need any help over there?” Asami could tell she was struggling as she tried her best to patch the gash on her forehead without the help of a mirror. Asami got up and kneeled in front of Korra, grabbing some alcohol and a piece of gauze. “I know a few things about patching up wounds.” Korra frowned at the recollection of Amon’s violence towards the woman and reluctantly handed the tape over so Asami could go to work.

Korra tried her hardest to keep her gaze low as Asami’s face was inches away, soaking a cotton ball with some rubbing alcohol. “This is going to sting a little.” Asami said as she delicately dabbed the cotton around her cut, wiping away the dried blood from her wound to assess the cut. Korra’s breath hitched and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Asami’s cool breath blow against her wound, a mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through her body giving her goosebumps.

‘ _I can’t believe I touched her like that. I really hope she wasn’t awake. Fuck, she probably thinks I’m a creepy piece of shit or something. Please for the love of God-‘_

“Are you ok?” Asami asked, studying her face before Korra finally exhaled and opened her bright blue eyes to stare into the emerald green eyes that were filled with a look of concern. “I’m ok, it’s just a little tender. I’ve been through worse.” Korra cleared her throat and looked away as Asami chuckled and began bandaging the cut. “I couldn’t tell.” Asami said with a playful sarcasm as she began ripping off pieces of tape, peering down to see a large scar that stretched across Korra’s right peck. Asami did her best to maintain her concentration as she tried not to let her eyes linger too long on Korra’s round, supple breasts that were pushing their way out of the top of her sports bra. Korra finally relaxed and grinned, realizing where her astute observation came from. “You should see the other guy.” Asami flashed her a smirk before putting the last piece of tape on the gauze. “There, all done. Good as new!”

“Thanks.” Korra smiled and pushed herself up off the ground, grabbing her shirt off the platform ledge before tugging it back onto her almost bare torso. The loss of the enticing view made Asami frown internally, but she cleared her mind of her impure thoughts and began putting the medical supplies back in the first aid pouch. “So, what’s the plan?” Korra dug into her duffel and pulled out a crumpled map of the area that was marked with various lines and X’s. “Toph said there was a bike stowed away in an old shed about a mile from the subway exit. We’ll ride out from there and get to the compound in about thirty minutes. We shouldn’t have to worry about any Traditionalist guards this far outside of the city walls so we shouldn’t run into any problems along the way.”

“Sounds like a plan I can get onboard with.” Asami agreed as they began packing up their gear and made their way down the tunnel. After maneuvering through the broken planks of the closed off tunnel entrance, they found themselves adjusting their eyes to the morning sun as they walked into an abandoned town filled with boarded up buildings and empty streets. “What happened to this place?” Asami asked as they walked through the streets, avoiding the broken glass and rubble that was scattered across the concrete. It frustrated her to admit she had little knowledge of what happened outside of Amon’s closely guarded compound. He made sure to hide his heinous acts against the country to gain her compliance and continue to work without any moral distractions. Korra kept an impassive face ahead as she tried her best to not let her emotions take hold at the thought of the horrors that occurred here.

“When Amon took power, a lot of these smaller towns were the first to be attacked. Most of the people here were captured and sent to the labor camps, the others weren’t so lucky. Most of the men joined his army to ensure their families safety in the camps and the rest…” Korra stopped in her tracks as she saw the sun-bleached bones that remained of one of the citizens, broken and scattered across the sidewalk. “…fought back and lost. The women were taken away to be _reeducated_ about their place in society and sent off to live with Traditionist families.” The thought that it could’ve been her in that position made her cringe. “The rest of the citizens eventually caved to his show of force and moved to the Capitol, surrendering to his army. Makes me fucking sick. They should’ve at least tried to fight back instead of cowering like they did. Maybe if they stood up to him things would’ve turned out different.”

Asami placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder trying her best to ease her mind. “Well, I’m glad you haven’t given up hope. When I was Amon’s prisoner, the only thing that kept me going was knowing my father was still alive because of my personal sacrifice. Then you came along and saved me. You gave me strength I thought I lost a long time ago and now…I’m ready to do whatever I can to make sure he’s defeated.”

Korra lifted her arm and gently placed her hand on Asami’s, giving her a reassuring squeeze as a warm smile graced her face. “With your knowledge and our forces combined, I’ll make sure that bastard gets what’s coming to him.” With that, they continued their trek until they reached the outskirts of the town where a small, dilapidated shed sat along the hillside. “Here it is.” Korra slid the barn doors open and pulled off a dusty tarp to reveal a dirt bike and a helmet. Korra grabbed the handlebars and pushed the bike out, propping it on its kickstand and blowing the dust off of the helmet.

“Have you ever ridden before?” Korra asked as she checked to make sure there was plenty of gas in the tank. “Actually, my dad and I used to build bikes together when I was younger.” Asami reminisced about the countless late nights she’d spend in her garage, wiping the grease off of her face as she tinkered with various parts on her engine to improve its performance. “Really? You’re full of surprises aren’t you?” Korra laughed as she tossed the helmet over to Asami who quickly caught it.

“You wanna drive this bad boy?” Korra asked as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder and pulled a pair of goggles out of the handlebar pouch. Toph left an extra Glock with two magazines in the pouch that Korra happily loaded and tucked into her waistband. “Umm, maybe next time. I don’t exactly know where were going so it’s probably best you drive.” Asami said hesitantly as she popped the helmet over her head. “You’ve got a good point there, alright hop on and let’s get the hell out of here I’m starving. I’m sure they have breakfast ready by now.” Asami could feel her stomach grumble with the mention of food, remembering her hunger as she glanced at Korra who was already sitting on the bike ready to go. “I could use a hot meal. The granola didn’t exactly hit the spot.” Asami grinned as she hopped onto the bike and adjusted herself into a comfortable position on the foot pegs. Korra shot her a toothy grin and lifted the bike upright before kicking the stand back into place. “I can already smell the bacon frying. Hold on tight, it’s going to be a bumpy ride through the hillside.”

With a swift push of her foot on the kick start, the dirt bike engine revved up and she gassed up the throttle until it idled smoothly. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist and interlocked her fingers against her firm stomach. A cloud of dust formed as the tire kicked the dirt up behind them as they made their journey into the woods, slaloming through the trees and rough terrain. After what felt like hours of anticipation, Asami began to scan the woods as Korra slowed down and turned off the path riding alongside a fence line. Her eyes followed the barb wire fence, coming to a stop as they approached a large, metal gate with a sign that read, “Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot twice.” Korra planted her feet on the ground to balance their weight on the bike and waved at a small camera that was attached to the top of the gate post. “We’re here.”

_‘I hope Korra’s people are more welcoming than that sign’_


	6. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would give my left pussy lip for Kuvira

Amon peered down at his mahogany desk, shuffling through the countless stacks of documents he was able to recover from the Sato’s University lab. He had spent countless days trying to decipher the various formulas and notes Asami left behind, trying to solve an incomplete puzzle with missing pieces. He scanned the pages, devouring the print with his eyes until he heard his desk phone buzz.

“Mr. President, Commander Baatar is here to see you.”

Amon pressed down on the receiver to let his assistant know to let him in. A soft knock rapped on his door before the door opened to reveal a tall, slender man. His dark green military uniform was pristine and decorated with various medals. His hair cut short on the sides but long hair left on top, slicked back by a strong pomade. He had a thick manila folder tucked under his arm as he stood up with perfect posture and his head held high.

“Mr. President, I have the intel you were wanting on the woman who attacked you.” Amon looked up and gestured his hand for Baatar to approach the desk and proceed. Baatar gently placed the folder in front of Amon who stared at a picture that was paperclipped to the front. The grainy surveillance image of Korra running out of the hotel with Asami made Amon clench his jaw with rage before opening the folder.

“Her name is Korra. She is part of the Progressive rebel group that has been sabotaging our local prison camps.” Baatar continued as Amon flipped through the dossier, reading the various papers. “We believe she is holed up somewhere on the outskirts of town with my family. She most likely joined my mother’s forces after we dispatched her parents during the coup.”

Amon looked up to meet Baatar with a hard gaze. “And what about my Wife?” Baatar felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead, his palms turning into tightly clenched fists at his side as he delivered news that Amon would find less than appealing. “We were unable to intercept her. It seems she was made aware of the chip in her wrist and destroyed it. We are doing our best to find—”

In a flash, Amon violently swung his arm across his desk knocking all of the paperwork off, creating a flurry of black and white in the air. His phone crashed against the window, the subtle dial tone ringing from the ground. He stood up from his desk and slammed his fist into the wood top causing Baatar to flinch from the sound. “We need to find her or all of this work will be for nothing!” Amon yelled as he bore a hole into Baatar’s intimidated face.

Baatar hesitated before finding his level voice again. “Mr. President, We will do everything in our power to find her. We still have her father so we may be able to use her absence to our advantage.” Amon’s face relaxed into a look of interest. He gently straightened his suit before calmly finding his desk chair and sitting back down. “Please Commander, elaborate.”

“Well Mr. President, Mr. Sato is a brilliant engineer with far more knowledge of this kind of technology than his daughter. If we make him believe that Asami was not capable of finishing the work on her own, we could use his fear of her being killed to force his hand to cooperate and finish the work.” Amon pondered the suggestion, stroking his chin as he looked out of his office window, the sun reflecting off of the neighboring towers. “I will say he was one of the most innovative minds I worked with. It was such a shame he couldn’t see this nation’s true potential like I could. Very well, schedule a meeting at the prison for tomorrow night. I don’t want to wait any longer than need be to get this taken care of.”

“Yes Mr. President.”

“And before you go, make sure to have my men put flyers of this traitor’s face on every square inch of the city. I want her found and I want her alive. She is going to be mine to break.” Amon formed a devilish smile and waved Baatar in excusal from his office as he nodded in confirmation and closed the office door behind him. Amon got up from his desk and sifted through the papers scattered on the floor with his foot until he found the photo of Korra. He picked it up and stared at it, letting the image of her face imprint into his retinas before he crumpled it in his fist with a smirk.

“I can’t wait to hear you scream.” 

\----------------

Little pops of butter sizzled as Opal pushed her spatula around, making sure the whites of her over medium eggs were cooked. The air was slightly hazy as the smell of breakfast enveloped the room. As she stood in front of the stove humming to herself, she could hear faint footsteps making their way down the stairs and the sudden pop and ding of the toaster as her toast was ready.

As she flipped her eggs, she felt an arm hang over her shoulder and another hold a piece of toast to her mouth. Kuvira rested her chin on Opal’s shoulder and gave her a warm smile before the girl finally bit into the piece of toast giving her a cheeky, mouthful grin. Kuvira looked down and watched Opal hard at work before taking in a deep whiff of the sweet smell and sighing in delight.

“Seems I’ll make a good wife out of you yet.” Kuvira teased into Opal’s ear as the other girl choked on her bread and quickly pulled it out of her toothy grasp, stunned from the cheeky comment. Kuvira let out a breathy laugh from Opal’s reaction and let her go, rummaging through the cupboard above to pull out two coffee mugs. “Good morning to you too.” Opal said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and slid her eggs onto the plate next to her.

Kuvira shot her a flirtatious smirk and grabbed the coffee pot out of the machine, filling the mugs with fresh black coffee before stirring some sugar in to sweeten the dark roast. “Do you want any _cream_?” Kuvira couldn’t help but to continue her seductive tone; it brought out a secret pleasure knowing the effect she had on the other girl. Opal cleared her throat, grabbing her food and headed to the dining table, grabbing the saltshaker to sprinkle onto her eggs. “No, black and sugar is fine. Just grab me some butter please.” Opal said trying not to let her words come out as flustered.

Kuvira lifted her brow and opened the fridge, finding the butter and set it down in front of Opal with her hot mug. She pulled out the chair across from Opal and sat down, resting her elbows on the table as she smelled her coffee, staring at the girl. “I like my women like I like my toast. _Hot and spread_.” She brought her mug to her lips and sipped with a self-satisfying smile as she watched the blush flash across Opal’s face, her mouth hung open trying to process what she just heard.

Before Opal could form a response, they heard the footsteps of the three older women walking down the flight of stairs as they found their way into the kitchen. “Good morning girls!” Su said cheerfully as she made her way to the fridge, pulling out the carton of eggs and some bacon as she got a frying pan out of the cabinet.

Lin and Toph merely grunted at the pair with an irritable tone as they beelined to the coffee pot. Whether it was day or night, their crankiness always seemed to be present. It would be near fatal to start a conversation with those two before they had caffeine, making them somewhat approachable. Su was nice enough to fry up a platter of bacon and set it out for everyone to chow on while she started on the eggs. Lin and Toph ravaged the plate as Kuvira was lucky enough to grab a slice or two without losing a finger.

Kuvira heard her phone chime in her pocket and she quickly wiped her hands with a napkin before pulling it out to glance at the screen. She pressed the app notification on her phone and saw Korra waving gleefully on her bike, noticing a rather anxious looking girl sitting behind her.

“Korra’s here.” Her voice was indifferent as she was still upset by Korra’s carelessness during the mission. Still, she was glad Korra made it back to her in one piece. She knew one look of that dumb, crooked smile would break her angry resolve. “No need for words this early in the morning just buzz her in for God’s sake!” Toph grumbled as she shoved another piece of crispy bacon into her mouth. With that, Kuvira rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs, opening the control panel to open the gate.

Kuvira unlocked the front door and stood on the porch, shielding her eyes from the sun as she saw Korra’s figure slowly grow out of the horizon. She couldn’t help but crack a smile seeing those goofy goggles on her face as she finally pulled up to the front steps. Korra popped the kickstand and leaned the bike over as she lifted her goggles to her forehead and brushed the dust off of herself.

Asami carefully pulled her helmet off and shook out her raven hair as she dismounted the bike and hung the helmet on the handlebars. She looked around and studied the unique building in front of her. The two-story home had large solar panels spanning the entirety of the roof and was almost fully recessed into the rocky hillside. Only two exterior walls were exposed as they both had large porches wrapped around both stories. She noticed the motorized roll down shutters mounted over all the windows as well as cameras and flood lights everywhere.

_‘This place looks like a doomsday fortress.’_

Asami felt overwhelmed, not knowing what was waiting for her beyond the front door. She worried what they would think of her, how they would react to knowing where she’d been for two years and what she was doing for Amon. _‘Would they see me as an enemy? Will I be safe here?’_ Her mind was reeling until she felt Korra’s hand touch her elbow, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“C’mon, time for some much needed breakfast and introductions.” Korra shrugged her head towards the house and hastily made her way up the steps, wrapping Kuvira in a strong bear hug as she lifted her off the ground. “Jesus Christ you stink. Put me down before you crack my ribs.” Kuvira protested as Korra laughed and finally put her back on the ground, moving her hands to grip her shoulders. “I missed you too. Did y’all eat without us?” Korra pouted as she could smell the coffee and bacon on Kuvira’s breath.

“Well _someone_ failed to radio in when they were headed back so we started without you but Su made sure to make plenty. Hopefully the two bottomless pits in there didn’t eat it all. Are you going to introduce us?” Kuvira looked over Korra’s shoulder and gestured a hand to where Asami was standing at the bottom of the steps.

“Oh right!” Korra laughed awkwardly as she clambered down the steps and wrapped her arm around the taller girl’s shoulders. “This is Asami. Asami, meet Kuvira.” All Asami could think to do was to give a forced smile and a small wave as Kuvira stood there with her arms crossed and a straight face. Kuvira finally lost her resolve and let a smile crack on her face as she shook her head at Korra’s short introduction. “Nice to meet you Asami. Well, are you going to keep being rude or are you going to invite our guest in for breakfast? I’m sure she’s starving and you’re in desperate need of a bath.”

With that, Kuvira turned on her heel and made her way into the house, disappearing around the corner. “Don’t worry about her, she’s just in a pissy mood because of me. The crew is gonna love you. Let’s go inside.” Korra gave her a genuine smile that eased the tension Asami felt in her gut, gladly giving her a smile in return. Knowing that Kuvira’s attitude was directed towards Korra and not her took some weight off of her shoulders. 

_‘Maybe I am overthinking this. Korra wouldn’t have brought me here if she thought I wouldn’t be welcome. She seems to actually care about me. But what’s with her and this Kuvira? Do they have a history? Is this her girlfriend?? An ex maybe?’_

A hint of jealousy played in her mind, jealousy that she had no right to have. She knew she had no claim over Korra and it was stupid to think a woman this brave and captivating wouldn’t have someone waiting for her at home. Even so, seeing the blue-eyed girl’s interaction with Kuvira bothered her more than she cared to admit to herself.

Before she could think better of it, Asami leaned her head down and drew in a breath as she nuzzled her nose into Korra’s hair before making a playful, nauseating face. “Kurvira’s right though, you do stink.” Asami laughed as Korra sarcastically scoffed, clutching her heart in fake hurt. “I’ll have you know, you don’t smell good anymore either!”

“I smelled good before?”

Asami quirked an eyebrow and smirked as Korra realized her poor choice of words, her cheeks tinted to a rosy shade of pink. “You know what I mean.” Trying to hide her blush, she covered her face with her palm and started up the steps and into the house. Asami took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself as she followed suit, hoping to make a good impression with her soon to be allies.


	7. Introductions Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love gay panic Korra

The hardwood creaked with every step they took as Asami studied the various photos lining the walls of the staircase. They ranged from simple family portraits to various pictures of military soldiers featuring the same rugged, fierce looking woman grinning ear to ear. ‘ _This must be the Toph woman Korra mentioned.’_

Once they made it to the bottom floor, an older salt and pepper haired woman rushed in with open arms to give Korra a welcoming hug. “God I’m so glad you made it back home safe!” Su smiled as she held Korra tight in her arms. “The subway wasn’t that awful, besides I had good company.” Korra said as she turned and gave Asami a crooked smile. “Everyone, I’d like you all to meet Asami. The newest member of the team.”

Su finally freed Korra from her grasp and approached Asami, gently holding her hand and clasping it in her palms. The welcoming gesture made Asami smile as the tension eased in her chest. “Hello Asami, I’m Suyin but you can just call me Su. I’m so glad Korra was able to bring you back here safely.” Su’s motherly presence was comforting, a feeling that was foreign to her for so long.

“It’s nice to meet you Su. Is this your family?” Asami looked over to see three women with an uncanny resemblance to the cordial woman as they sat quietly eating their breakfast. “Oh yes, this is my daughter Opal, my sister Lin and our mother Toph.” Opal gave Asami a food filled smile mid chew while Lin gave a quick wave and continued reading the newspaper in front of her. “Don’t get too comfortable in my Crocs, those are my favorite house shoes.” Toph grumbled as she stared straight ahead in the opposite direction and sipped her coffee.

“Yes, thanks for packing them. They definitely came in handy.” Asami chuckled nervously as she looked down at her feet. Korra and Su both shot Toph a barbed look before continuing. “Don’t mind her, she’s always been a cranky old bat.” Korra scoffed as she crossed her arms and made her way into the kitchen. “My mother can be abrasive at times but don’t worry she’s harmless.” Su said reassuringly before guiding Asami to a seat next to Opal. “Tell that to the bodies I left rotting in North Korea. I still have their ears!” Toph snickered as she took a bite out of her toast.

Su rolled her eyes and walked over to the cabinets, grabbing a plate and some silverware for the two women. “You two must be starving, what would you like to eat?” Before Asami could respond, Su fixed them both a plate of eggs with some toast and bacon. “Thank you, you’re too kind.” Korra made her way back to the table with two mugs of steaming coffee in one hand and sugar in the other. “I don’t know how you like it but there’s cream in the fridge if you want some.”

With that, Kuvira sighed loudly as she shot Opal a devious grin, leaning back against the counter while she sipped from her mug. Opal felt Kuvira’s eyes watching her, attempting to get a rise out of her from her brazen taunting earlier. Opal kept a neutral face as she swallowed the last of her food and cleared her throat. “Sorry, I didn’t want to talk with my mouth full, I’m Opal.” The cheery, green-eyed girl put her hand out to Asami who shook it with a soft smile. “It’s nice to meet you Opal. I’m glad you all have been so welcoming. I have to admit, I was a little nervous at first.” Su set the plates of food on the tablemats and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Nonsense, us women need to stick together in times like this.”

Korra pulled up a chair next to Asami and set the mugs down before devouring the food like a feral animal, barely breathing between bites and swallows. Asami giggled and shook her head at Korra’s impatience as she gracefully began cutting up her food. “So, Asami tell me, how did you end up in your situation?” Su asked curiously as she began clearing off the table and setting the dirty dishes in the sink. The question brought Korra out of her hungry haze as she looked at Asami who had tension written all over her face. Korra rested her hand on Asami’s forearm, knowing the question had a long, painful answer and saved the girl from a response.

“Let’s save that question for later, there’s a lot we need to discuss. Besides, we still need to finish eating and we’re in dire need of a shower and some fresh clothes if that’s ok.” Asami gave her a thankful gaze as she realized the tan girl was protecting her from having to relive her traumatic backstory again. “I’m sorry, where are my manners today.” Su shook her head. “Korra can show you where the bedrooms are on the top floor and there should be some fresh towels in the linen closet. You two can freshen up and we’ll have a family meeting when you’re done.” Korra took a gulp from her coffee and nodded in agreement. “Sounds good to me. Once you’re done eating I’ll grab you some clothes that should fit better too. Thankfully Kuvira is about your size.” Kuvira rolled her eyes at the offering of her wardrobe as Korra gave her a snobbish grin.

Once they were finished, Korra hastily grabbed the dirty dishes and rinsed them off in the sink, making sure Asami knew she was a guest and didn’t need to bother. Korra dried off her hands and gestured her arm for Asami to follow her back up the staircase. “C’mon, I’ll give you the grand tour.” Once they made it to the main floor, Korra guided Asami through the simply decorated living room that had a large sectional couch and stone-faced fireplace. Over the rustic mantle hung a taxidermized head of a trophy elk. Its long, petrified antlers spanned upwards and outwards almost to the ceiling. Asami stood there staring into its glassy eyes, wondering how it met its demise.

On the opposite wall hung a large shadow box of various military medals and ribbons, most likely Toph’s from her years as a soldier. Asami counted at least four Purple Hearts in the case as well as the notable Medal of Honor pinned at the top. Asami admired the box as Korra stood next to her and did the same. “Back in her prime, Toph was one of the most decorated Special Forces members in the military. Had it not been for her going blind from an IED blast during one of their operations overseas, she probably would’ve been a high ranking General by now. They had to medically discharge her once they realized she wasn’t going to regain her eyesight.”

“That must’ve been hard to give up. She looked so happy in the pictures hung in the stairwell.” Asami sighed as she continued to walk around the room, taking in the scent of leather and cedar as she ran her hand across the back of the couch. “Well, eventually she had to give it up. Twenty-five years seems like long enough to me risking your life like she did. Besides, she got a huge retirement out of it that paid for this fortress. She kind of turned into a recluse and built this place to be fully reinforced and off the grid so it’s kind of perfect for the situation we’re in now. She’s also a gun fanatic so she stockpiled this place with weapons and ammunition so it’s safe to say we’re well-off protection-wise.” Korra laughed as she recalled the time she tried to fix the toilet only to find a handgun duct-taped to the inside of the bowl.

Korra led her out of the living room and into the hallway that had two spacious bedrooms with doors that led to the balcony. The view of the mountains was breathtaking as Asami walked over to the edge and leaned against the railings, taking in the fresh air and scenery. “Toph designed this place to have an exit route for every room. The cool part about this place is that the bottom floor where the kitchen’s located is basically one giant panic room. We’re able to seal off the stairs from the main floor and the walls down there are like three feet thick with concrete and metal so we can still eat like normal people if we have to bunker down. There’s also an escape tunnel in the armory down there that exits out to the barn on the hillside in case we need to make a run for it. Toph thought of it all.”

“And where will I be sleeping tonight?” Asami asked as she turned her head to take in the other captivating view of the toned body next to her. Korra gave her a shy smile as she rubbed the back of her neck, trying to hide her blush from the green eyes that pierced into her. “You’ll be sleeping upstairs in my bed- I mean, you’ll have the bed and I’ll set up a blow-up mattress on the floor. You can have my bed for yourself. Alone of course.” Asami couldn’t help but chuckle at the tanned girl’s nervous rambling. “I don’t want to kick you out of your own bed.”

“Really, it’s fine-I’ve slept with worse things, I mean _on_ worse things.” Korra kicked herself internally from her word vomit and led Asami back inside and upstairs to the loft where the hallway led to four more bedrooms that all had doors leading to a larger balcony overlooking the mountain side. Korra opened up the first door on the left and led Asami into her cozy bedroom. “The bedrooms have two adjoining bathrooms so be sure to unlock the other door once you’re done. Let me go grab you some clothes really quick so you can shower first.” With that, Korra shuffled out of the room and shut the door, leaving Asami to take a closer look at where she would be laying her head at night.

She made her way to the desk next to the door and picked up a frame from the table. It was a photo of Korra holding up a framed colligate jersey with her parents standing proudly next to her. Korra was beaming, a wide smile stretched across her face as Asami rubbed her thumb against the image under the glass.

_‘I wonder what happened to them.’_

She carefully set the frame back in its place and walked over to the platform bed, sitting down on the edge and placing a hand on the soft pillow. Without hesitation, she picked up the pillow and hugged it tightly in her arms, burying her face in the fabric and taking in its scent with a deep breath. ‘ _Lavender and peppermint?’_ Asami sighed into the pillow as the fragrance sent a warm wave of heat across her skin.

She could’ve sat there forever taking in the heavenly scent, willing to use her last dying breath to inhale it one last time, but her nose longed for its source. The soft, vibrant skin of the woman who had saved her from her never ending hell. _‘God she smells so wonderful…’_ Asami thought as she heard footsteps approaching from the hallway. She swiftly fluffed the pillow back into place and jolted off the bed as she watched the doorknob turn.

“Ok here’s some fresh clothes and a towel for you.” Korra said as she made her way into the room and held out the neatly folded items. _‘Mmm, her hands look so soft.’_ Asami slowly made her way forward and reached out, placing her hands on over Korra’s, bonding their hold on the clothing. The sensation was electric as her palms rested against her skin, the subtle touch sending both of them ablaze.

Korra stood there, her hazy eyes fixed on the other woman’s hands until a soft “thank you” broke her out of her trance. She watched as Asami clutched the items to her chest and made her way into the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind her. As she heard the water start running from the other side of the door, she lifted her hand to her chest and gently caressed her skin, savoring the residual heat with her fingertips.

Korra let out the breath she was holding, trying to understand the interaction she just had with the taller woman. _‘Did I imagine that just now? Is my mind playing tricks on me? Surely she didn’t do that on purpose- Fuck what is this girl doing to me? Get a grip, are you that fucking touch deprived?? Ugh, she’s just being nice.’_ Korra groaned in frustration as she made her way back down to the kitchen to occupy her mind with something other than the flawless woman currently naked in her bathroom.

Korra slumped back in her chair and began picking at the little bits of bacon left on the plate in front of her. Kuvira decided to join her at the table, taking the opportunity to pry some information out about their new guest. “So, this Asami girl…what’s her deal? She’s hot and all but is she going to be useful to the cause?” Korra was caught off guard by Kuvira’s bluntness, and before she could, Opal gave her a deservingly swift punch to the arm. “Hey! I’m just curious, don’t get all jealous on me.” Kuvira laughed as she knew she struck a nerve in both the women.

Opal scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest, infuriated by Kuvira’s behavior. “Knock it off you two. So kid, what can you tell us about this girl?” Lin asked as she folded up her newspaper and set it aside. “Well, apparently Amon was working on a new type of super weapon for the war and using her to weaponize it. She was doing some PhD project with her dad on an energy source and during the coup, he stole some of her research and forced her to marry him in exchange for her dad’s safety. Luckily, he hasn’t been able to do anything with it, but he still has her dad in one of the prisons.”

“Sounds like we got something out of that botched mission. We don’t need him gaining anymore ground with a new weapon. He’s already taken over the East Coast and he’s almost into the Midwest. We will need to contact Vice President Tenzin and Secretary Kya about this new information. Maybe they can get some allied countries on board with helping us now that there’s a super weapon involved.” Lin mulled over the options they had with this new intel as Su spoke up. “If what you’re saying is true, then we need to make a plan to get her father. I’m sure he will be the next one Amon will use to finish this weapon if he worked on it with her. Do you know where he’s being held?”

“No, but Asami said she was allowed to visit him so I’m sure she’ll know where he’s at. She mentioned something about an encrypted hard drive of her research hidden at her house. We can’t let Amon get his hands on that hard drive.”

“One mission at a time kid. We don’t want to bite off more than we can chew, we’re already spread thin as it is. Let’s prioritize finding out where her father is being held and make a plan to recover him. We’ll deal with the hard drive later. If he hasn’t found it by now, then it’s not a pressing issue.” Lin explained as Su and Toph nodded in agreement.

“She’s right. By now, he’s probably already moved him since Asami’s gone so we will need to get ahold of our inside source in town and see if they know anything. Korra, you think you, Opal and Kuvira could make a trip to talk to Varrick in a few weeks?”

“I think that’s enough time for the heat on us to die down. Are you guys down for a little reconnaissance?” Korra asked as she looked at the other women with determined eyes. “Count us in. Sounds like we have another mission to look forward to. My crosshairs miss those _bastards_ already.”

“Don’t get too cocky Kuvira…” Toph spouted, “I’m still the biggest swingin’ dick here even without my peepers. This time _I’ll_ head the logistics so we don’t have another fuck up like last time.” Kuvira rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth at the pointed comment. “There was nothing wrong with my plan. Shit happens, get over it.” Kuvira grumbled.

“On that note, I’m going to see if Asami’s done.” Not wanting to get sucked into the petty argument, Korra excused herself from the table and made her way back upstairs.

After scrubbing the residual dirt and grime off of her body, Asami finally stepped out of the shower and began patting herself dry. The steam filled the room as she used a hand to wipe the condensation off the mirror, staring at her reflection as she wrung out her wet hair in the sink. She sifted through the clothes on the counter and realized she didn’t have any underwear and only a sports bra in the pile. ‘ _Shit, I guess I’m going to have to go commando until we can go back into town.’_ She wrapped the towel around her chest and gathered the clothes in her arms, making her way back into the bedroom to change.

She stood by the window, letting the sunlight kiss her skin as she took the towel off and began drying her hair with it. Once it was dry enough, she ran her fingers through her raven locks, letting the strands untangle themselves with each pass. While standing there, she noticed another photograph sitting on the nightstand by the bed. She shook her hands dry and picked up the frame. It was a picture of a young Korra, maybe five or six, showing off a smile with two missing front teeth and a big birthday cake in front of her. Her parents were knelt down on both sides hugging her in a loving embrace. _‘This is so precious…’_ she thought to herself, lost in the snapshot until she heard her name called.

“Hey Asami?”

Korra had swung the door open and her jawed dropped as she stood frozen in place in the doorway. It felt as if time stopped and all she could do was stare in awe at the naked body before her. She was enamored by the sight of high breasts, hardened pink nipples, a toned stomach and wide hips that framed perfectly smooth lips between silky, toned thighs. It felt as if her brain short-circuited, her face a bright crimson, unable to tear her eyes away.

“I-I-“

Was all Korra could manage to utter as Asami tossed the picture onto the bed and snatched the towel off the floor to cover herself. Asami concealed her face with her palm to hide her embarrassment, trying to find words before Korra disappeared back behind the door, slamming it shut.

Her chest was heaving, trying to find her bearings, as she leaned her back against the door and slid down to the ground, banging her head against the wood out of stupidity. The picture was now engrained in her mind and she didn’t have to imagine anymore what she had been dreaming about. She only wished it had been under different circumstances that her dream came true. “I’m so so sorry I should’ve knocked first-Fuck! I’m such an idiot.” Korra called out, hoping the other woman wouldn’t hate her after this.

“It’s alright, I’m dressed now you can come in.” Asami said as she put the photo back in its rightful place. She waited for a moment before the door slowly opened and Korra peeked her head in with her eyes glued shut. “You can open your eyes now.” Asami laughed as she adjusted the waistband of her sweats and sat down on the bed.

Korra slowly opened her eyes and saw an unexpected smile on Asami’s face. “Don’t beat yourself up, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s not like you’ve never seen a woman’s body before. It’s my fault anyways, I shouldn’t have been walking around your room naked.”

“No it’s my fault I should’ve knocked first. And I’ve never seen a body like yours. I-I mean-not that it isn’t nice to look at-I-I just mean like-wow-I should really stop talking now.” Korra palmed her face in shame as she kept up her bad habit of word vomit.

Asami just stared at her with tight lips, trying her best to hold in a laugh at the woman’s panic. Watching her get all flustered over her body made her stomach tighten and a pleasant sensation grow inside. _‘I shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as I am.’_

“The shower is all yours. Don’t rub away those dirty thoughts too hard.” Asami couldn’t help but tease her, hoping to coax out another side of her. _A flirtatious side._ To her luck, Korra lowered her hand from her eyes and raised her eyebrow, intrigued by her words.

_‘Is she really teasing me right now? Oh no, two can play this game_. _’_

Korra accepted the challenge and seductively walked towards Asami, stopping in front of her and leaning down until she was inches away from her lips. Asami’s breath hitched from the closeness, her eyes shut, licking and biting her lower lip before Korra moved her head to the side and whispered softly into her ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave the rubbing to you.”

The sensation of her hot breath against the shell of her ear sent a tingle down her spine as a rush of heat flashed across her body, the feeling of dampness forming between her legs. The moment was fleeting though as she felt Korra’s presence disappear. She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw the tan woman pulling off her shirt and rummaged through her drawers before grabbing some clothes. She felt a stab of disappointment as Korra swayed her hips to the bathroom, making sure to flex her back muscles as she looked over her shoulder and gave Asami a smug grin, closing the door behind her.

“Meeting is in an hour downstairs.” Korra called out from behind the door as Asami heard the curtain pull back and the water run. Asami fell onto her back, laying out across the bed as she breathed out a ragged sigh. She bit her knuckle as she rubbed her now damp thighs together, hoping to keep the sensation she felt alive.

‘ _God, she’s going to ruin me.’_


	8. Introductions Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some spicy Korrasami action :3

As the sun was drawing down into the mid-afternoon, Asami found herself surrounded by a flurry of voices echoing throughout the living room. She busied herself by taking bites of her sandwich, keeping her mouth occupied as the women brain-stormed around her. She knew she was the center of attention, but she wanted to avoid the topic of conversation for as long as possible.

Before she knew it, a question was aimed at her, causing her to quickly chew and swallow, taking a swig of her water and clearing her throat. “I’m sorry, what was the question?” Asami asked nervously, feeling bombarded with anxiety from the abrupt silence.

“Like we were saying, Korra briefed us on some of the work Amon had you doing. Can you give us some more detail on what he’s planning?” Su asked politely as she raised her cup to sip her hot green tea. “Well, he never confided in me about any details regarding his plans for the country. To be quite honest, I didn’t even know the extent of his overtaking on the country until Korra filled me in on some of his declarations. He basically isolated me in his compound, working in his lab to manipulate my power source into something could turn a weapon. The only times I was able to leave was when I had my monthly visits with my father. Even those meetings were under close supervision by the guards.”

Su’s face tensed, pained at the woman’s involuntary ignorance to what they had fought through over the past two years. Frustration got the best of her as she groaned, getting up from her seat to pace across the hardwood floors. “If only they had listened to me! Maybe we could’ve stopped this before it happened.”

“What do you mean? Did the government know about Amon?” Asami questioned, confused by the older woman’s words. “Years before this started, I was a professor at Cornell teaching Sociological Politics. Kuvira here was actually one of my best postgrad TA’s, if you can believe it from her _nurturing demeanor._ ” Su said sarcastically, knowing Kuvira had a tendency of making the undergrads cry when they bothered her with emails after hours.

“Hey, it’s not my fault those dumbasses can’t handle the material. I’m not a mother, I don’t spoon feed.” Kuvira huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. “Anyways…as I was saying…” Su continued, “some colleagues and I began a research project on the volatility of radicalized hate groups within the U.S. We studied the Alt-right movement, the KKK, INCEL’s, Neo-Nazi’s, even racial prison gangs until we stumbled upon a group that had been advertising on the dark web. They called themselves “The Traditionalists.” They essentially shared the same ideals of the other groups but pushed the envelope even further by wanting to infiltrate the government to hold positions of power to push their sick agenda. Their goal was to combine and conquer with the power in numbers. We had one of our PhD students join their website group to keep tabs on their movement and were shocked with what we discovered. We thought they were just a small group but after a year or so, it turned out to be several million people who were part of this organization ranging from average citizens to active military leaders and high ranking government officials.”

“If I had known, I’d have taken them to the woods and shot them myself. Leave their corpses to fester for the vultures to pick at. Fucking disgraces to the uniform.” Toph snapped, enraged that her brothers in arms would stoop to such heinous levels.

“After finding out the size and networking of this group, we thought it best to bring this information to the FBI and NSA. They worked the case for several months but eventually Congress shut it down saying it ‘ _wasn’t a legitimate threat to National Security’._ I’m sure there were Traditionalists already in place to halt the investigation, but by then it was too late. Their plan was already in motion before we could prepare for the worst.”

“I was lucky enough to be assigned to the Capitol during the congressional meeting when the attack happened. I was in the Secret Service once I finished my time in the Air Force.” Lin recalled, remembering the ringing in her ears from the blast on that harrowing day. “We didn’t know the bombing was a diversion to get to President Aang until he was already assassinated in the Oval Office by his security team. I was fortunate enough to save Vice President Tenzin and the Secretary of State Kya and get them evacuated before the building collapsed.” Lin had to shake away the gut wrenching images of the crushed, twisted bodies buried beneath the rubble.

“So, what has Amon been doing to the country since I’ve been his prisoner?” Asami hesitantly asked, terrified to hear what she had been shielded from while caged in the dark recesses of Amon’s compound.

Kuvira spoke up, wanting to give Su and Lin time to compose themselves. “Well for starters, he separated families, chipped everyone and shipped off the healthy women to reeducation camps to be placed with Traditionalist families for birthing and indentured servitude. The men were forced to either join his army or watch their families be killed and rot away in a prison camp. Most of the minority groups and so-called _devious miscreants_ \- homosexuals…” Kuvira air quoted, “were sent to the prison camps without an option. Their ethnic cleansing so to speak. The rest of the citizens just folded like shitty cowards so they wouldn’t be slaughtered for dissenting to his declarations. It’s like the fucking Holocaust all over again.”

As the words flowed out of Kuvira’s mouth, Asami felt a pit form in her stomach with every sentence. The sheer anguish was too heavy to bear, a feeling of hopelessness stabbing her straight in the chest. _‘Is this what life is going to be like now? I escaped one hell just to be confronted with another. When will this end?’_ She could feel tears form in her eyes as she leaned forward and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes.

Korra felt a pang of guilt, knowing this conversation would make the other woman raw with grief. She gently placed a hand on Asami’s back, stroking it in a comforting gesture. “Don’t worry, It’s not the end of our world yet. Amon hasn’t been able to breach the Mid-West wall. The Progressives have a stronghold from there to the West Coast and Vice President Tenzin has been doing well to hit the neighboring prison camps and rescuing civilians. The good news is that Amon can’t finish and use the weapon without you.”

_‘The weapon.’_

Suddenly, an idea formed in her head, a proposition that could possibly cost more lives than it would save but it was a risk worth taking. “What if I build the weapon for the Progressives? Amon may think he can finish the work with my father’s help but all of the needed formulas are on that hard drive. He must be too low on ammunition to push past the wall with his soldiers. If I designed a handheld weapon that could pinpoint the energy blast then we would have the upper hand to win the war.” A rush of calmness flooded in as Asami saw a small beacon of hope at the end of her dark tunnel.

“Are you up for the task? Any weaponized technology like that shouldn’t be in anyone’s hands but it may turn the tides in our favor. And what about your father? Is there any way we can locate him?” Su asked, tempted to agree to the outrageous proposal.

_‘The chip!’_

Realization hit her as Asami touched the spot on her wrist where her healing incision was. “The chips.” _‘Why didn’t I think of this earlier?’_ “If all the chips Amon used have GPS tracking devices then I should be able to reverse engineer the signal and hack it to trace it back to the carrier!” Asami beamed, her stroke of genius finally coming in clutch when she needed it most.

“Ok kid, so what will you need to do all of this?” Lin asked. “I’ll just need access to a laptop and internet to hack into their mainframe. The only problem is that I’ll have to get close enough to the Capitol to triangulate the signal.”

“That seems feasible. Girls, do you think you could escort Asami safely into enemy territory?” Su asked, glancing to where Opal, Kuvira and Korra were sitting. “We’ll make sure she’s in and out without a trace. We’ll keep her safe.” Korra stated, trying to contain her excitement of going back into the field.

“So Asami…” Opal asked nervously, “I know this is probably stupid to ask but this is going to be some pretty dangerous stuff. Are you going to be able to handle your own out there if things get _messy_?”

Korra shot the bobbed haired girl an incredulous look before she turned her head to find Asami chuckling at her question. A state of confusion ran over her face at the taller girl’s reaction. “Well, I may come off as feeble and helpless at times, but I was actually the captain of my school’s Ju-Jitsu team before I stopped to focus on my PhD work. My dad thought it best I learn to protect myself and I kind of got hooked. As for shooting, I’ll need a little help with that.”

“Really?”

Korra and Kuvira both spouted at the same time, in disbelief that she withheld this information for so long. “Um, when were you going to tell us that you were a secret ninja??” Korra asked, turning her body to face the woman, their thighs barely touching.

“Well, I was hoping you’d challenge me to a sparring match so I could bruise that big ego of yours. I noticed you had decent moves going against Amon.” Korra blushed as she remembered the girl gawking at her as she tried to rip Amon’s shoulder out of the socket. “It’s not that big, _jerk.”_ Korra whispered as she rubbed the back of her neck and pouted.

Kuvira couldn’t help but notice the subtle flirtation between the two women that made her smirk with amusement. “She’s not the type to turn down a warm body between her le-“ A sharp glare from Opal made her halt her words, knowing a scolding would be waiting for her later. An enjoyable scolding, nonetheless.

“How are you _such_ an asshole Vira?” Korra moaned as she tried to create some distance from the blushing woman on the couch, the tension growing thick in the air as she adjusted to the loss of her warm presence.

“I swear you girls are insufferable. I’ll be making dinner in a couple of hours and we can all eat out on the deck by the fire. Kuvira, can you grab some firewood with Opal for tonight?” Realizing she’d have some much needed alone time with the woman, she happily agreed and gave Opal a shit-eating grin as she whistled her way upstairs. Opal groaned at the thought of dealing with Kuvira’s childish behavior and sulked upstairs to her room to change.

“Ok girls, meeting adjourned. Go relax for a while and I’ll call you when supper’s ready.” Su, Lin and Toph made their exits leaving just Korra and Asami alone on the couch. “So…” Korra said awkwardly, “you liked that move I did on Amon?” She didn’t know why she was so nervous, twiddling her fingers in her lap.

Asami turned her head with a sly smile and let out a soft blow from her nose. “You had the leverage right, you just need to work on your technique a little more.” She watched as Korra huffed at her criticism.

“What? I was destroying him! Any harder and I would’ve torn his arm off.”

“I can show you how to do it if you’d like.” She said smoothly as a competitive shimmer flashed across her emerald eyes.

The offer took Korra by surprise as she watched Asami casually stand up and push the coffee table to the side, giving them ample space to grapple. She then kneeled on the ground, sitting on her ankles waiting for her challenger.

“You’re serious. Like right now?” Asami just smiled and gestured in front of her, waiting patiently on the floor until Korra finally caved and lifted herself off the couch to join her.

“Ok, I’m going to lie on my back and you’re going to position yourself in between my legs.”

Asami lowered herself onto her back as Korra cautiously scooted her knees until her hip bones were touching the back of Asami’s thighs.

“Now, plant your hands on the ground beside me.”

Korra could feel her cheeks smoldering as she lowered herself to place her hands on the cold hardwood, their bodies radiating heat in the small gap between them. She tried to control her breathing as she was inches away from the soft lips that had been teasing her since they met.

Asami then placed a firm grip around Korra’s right wrist and lifted her torso to interlace her other arm underneath Korra’s bicep and tightly latch a C-grip onto her holding wrist. Before she could struggle, she felt the overwhelming pressure of Asami’s thighs tighten around her waist as she locked her ankles into the small of her back. Asami controlled her drop back down as she pulled Korra to the ground, tucking in her wrist to her side and torqueing her elbow in to apply pressure to her shoulder.

Korra stifled a pain filled whine into Asami’s shoulder as she struggled to break free from the agonizing hold. She slammed her hips down, trying to pull away, realizing that she was only giving her more leverage to bend her into submission. Determined, she pulled her knees inward, trying to stand up when Asami let out a soft moan. Korra had dug her knee into Asami’s groin, the heat between her legs emanating through the tight fabric. Taking advantage of the power play, she dragged her leg down against her mound until her hip bone was pressed tightly to her clit, rolling her hips for added friction.

Asami winced as the pressure on her clit grew, making her legs quiver. She was slowly losing her grip on her wrist as Korra rocked back and forth, trying to break her concentration with her lustful motions. Asami couldn’t take the delicious torment any longer and she quickly planted her feet onto the ground and maneuvered her grip to bridge and roll Korra onto her back.

Asami pinned Korra to the floor by her wrists, straddling her waist as their chests heaved from the physical exertion. Her eyes peered into a sea of deep blue, the color swimming with a carnal desire. She could feel her pupils dilate as the ocean before her pulled her in closer like a strong current.

Her breaths felt like little shocks on her lips as she hovered in place, waiting for Korra to bridge the gap between them. Korra searched her eyes, a green and gold forest engulfed by a tumultuous firestorm. Her eyes flickered down to her soft, supple lips as she lifted her head and claimed her mouth with a rough kiss.

Asami moaned into her hot mouth as she moved her hands to intertwine her fingers with Korra’s, opening herself to a warm tongue that darted across lips, begging for entrance. Asami’s heart pounded out of her chest as Korra massaged her tongue against hers, lifting her hips to grind into her and deepen the kiss.

Korra’s body surged with electricity as Asami bit her lower lip, pulling it away before letting go and dragging her tongue across the sensitive spot. They were lost in the heat of passion, the floodgates finally bursting as they devoured each other. After what felt like hours, Asami finally broke the kiss, leaning up to catch her breath and take in the beautiful face beneath her.

“I win.” She whispered seductively as she leaned back down and placed a gentle kiss onto Korra’s flushed cheek. Korra was dazed on the floor as she laid there with her eyes closed, taking in the air she sacrificed before she felt the loss of heat on her stomach as the other woman dismounted her.

She opened up her eyes to find the girl sitting on the floor next to her, smiling down at her with messy hair as she leaned back against the foot of the couch. Korra rolled onto her side and wrapped her hand around Asami’s ankle, stroking it with her thumb. Korra felt something break free inside her that she thought she lost a long time ago. A warmth in her chest rose and spread to the rest of her body as she figured out the emotion that was hitting her like a freight train.

_Hope._

After years of being filled with rage and hatred, those emotions were finally pushed aside to allow _hope_ wash over her. _Hope_ that she would see this tender moment blossom into something more. _Hope_ that she would finally get closure from the untimely loss of her parents. And _hope_ that this captivating woman would be the key to saving their nation.

“No, I win.”


	9. Urgency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuvopal is the best medicine for a korrasami slow burn

The pale moonlight spilled through the woods as the dim light of the lantern ahead of her illuminated the way for Opal to navigate the woods. Their shadows played against the various trees and rocks as they made their trek through the mountainous terrain. She made sure to maintain a safe distance from Kuvira, who was a few strides ahead of her as they held their wood bundles tight in their arms. Every so often, Kuvira would stop to grab another piece of kindling, halting Opal in her place, her anxiety increasing the longer she was alone with the teasing woman.

She didn’t understand why Kuvira had such an intoxicating effect on her. She had never felt this _uncomfortable_ around her until she made the mistake of admiring the woman’s captivating frame. _‘Her broad shoulders, her chiseled jawline, the delicious beauty mark under her eye that would adjust with every grin-‘_

“You doing alright back there?” Kuvira murmured, glancing over her shoulder with her signature provoking look. “Yeah, just making sure I don’t trip back here.” Opal said softly as she squeezed the branches in her arms, trying to hide her discomfort. “You can come up here with me you know. I don’t bite…unless you ask.” Kuvira quipped, hoping to get a rise out of the nervous woman.

“Wh-why do you do that?” Opal couldn’t hide the fluster in her voice as Kuvira stopped and turned to face the blushing woman, taking a step forward to illuminate her prize. “Do what exactly?” She couldn’t help but ask a question she was hoping would lead to a more _physical_ answer. “That.” Opal tried to find resolve in her voice, however pathetic she thought she sounded at the reply. “You’ll have to be more specific.” Kuvira kept her eyes narrow as a small grin formed on the corner of her mouth.

“You know what I’m talking about. It’s not funny.” Opal looked away, the hairs on the back of her neck raising as the woman’s gaze felt like lava against her skin. She gently leaned her shoulder onto a nearby tree, hoping the cold, knobby trunk would give her unsteady legs some stability. “Who said I was joking?” Kuvira said coolly, slowly minimizing the gap between them, forcing Opal to step back until her body was firmly pressed against the oak.

Kuvira crept towards the woman until she could see their hot breaths from the frigid air coalesce into each other. She slowly maneuvered her bundle under her arm holding the lantern, resting her palm against the bark next to Opal’s head until their noses just barely touched. Opal felt her chest constrict, her breath caught in her throat as Kuvira’s eyes cut into her soul like a hot knife.

She felt like she was about to burst into flames, her cheeks smoldering as the taller woman cocked her head and leaned forward to nuzzle close to her ear. “Tell me, what do you want?” Kuvira whispered seductively into her ear, the sensation of her hot breath tickling her neck causing Opal’s body to shiver with arousal. The feeling of her soft lobe, being teased and sucked by an even softer, sweeter tongue almost made her heart explode. Opal let an audible moan escape from her parted lips as Kuvira dragged her tongue down her sensitive nape. Pleased by the delicious sound, Kuvira slowly pushed her thigh forward, opening Opal’s trembling thighs as she grinded against her now pulsating mound. Without a thought, Opal lost her grip on her bundle and lunged her hands forward, tugging the sides of Kuvira’s shirt towards her as the friction between her legs was too electrifying to handle.

Opal threw her head forward on instinct until her forehead was firmly buried into the soft yet firm nook of Kuvira’s breasts. Opal could feel the vibrations of Kuvira’s sigh of gratification against her forehead as she moved her hand from the tree and placed it under Opal’s chin, guiding it upwards until their eyes met again. Lust filled eyes, blackened like coal stared down at her, her rough thumb gently brushing across her bottom lip, sliding across her teeth.

She knew it was a losing battle the moment she agreed to be alone with the woman, her mind telling her no but her body screaming to give in. Kuvira slowly pushed through her parted lips, stroking her wet tongue with her calloused pad as Opal wrapped her lips around the strong digit, her eyes filled with need. Kuvira’s thumb slowly retracted from the woman’s mouth before placing the glistening digit into her own, sucking the sweet saliva off her skin.

Kuvira leaned in until their lips barely touched, wanting the other woman to succumb to their mutual desires. She knew the woman’s willpower was wavering, reveling in the fact she would be the one to benefit from her loss of control. “You taste…so. _Fucking. Good_.” Kuvira crooned, her words like honey dripping off her tongue as the chill of the forest soon felt sweltering.

Time felt frozen as Kuvira held her entrancing gaze, biting her lip in anticipation of the next move. Shame and fear washed away as Opal surged forward, their lips crashing together in a rough, passionate kiss.

Opal sighed into Kuvira’s ravenous mouth, caught by surprise as the woman dropped her wood and lantern to the ground, wrapping her strong hands around her thighs to hoist her up and pin her against the tree. Opal gladly took the invitation and wrapped her legs around Kuvira’s waist, gyrating her hips against Kuvira’s hard core as she repositioned her hands to have a firm grasp of Opal’s plump ass cheeks. Kuvira deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into Opal’s desperate mouth as she dragged her nails down the flexing muscles of Kuvira’s back.

Kuvira hissed, clenching her jaw from the searing sensation against her skin as she wrapped a hand around Opal’s throat, gently squeezing her pulse points with her fingers. Opal moaned as she felt her pulse pound into her temples from the sudden pressure. Kuvira’s hips continued to thrust against her, desperate to feel her clit throb through the barrier of clothing between them. Opal could feel her skin grate, almost raw from the roughness from the bark, the mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelming her senses. A pool of wetness soaking through her panties from the bliss of her body being taken so forcefully.

“Are you guys almost done? We’re freezing!”

Korra’s yell echoed in the distance, causing both women to come to a _grinding_ halt, their chests heaving as their faces ripped away from each other to look in the direction the voice came from. Kuvira gently put Opal down, the indents of the bark now ingrained in her delicate skin. Kuvira pressed her forehead against Opal’s, their breaths still unsteady as they came down from their sexual high. “Fucking Korra.” Kuvira growled, anger seething out of her pores from the untimely interruption. Opal was still dazed, her lids heavy as she tried to find equilibrium again.

Kuvira wasn’t helping her cause as she cupped her face in her palm, stroking her sensitive cheek with a tenderness. “We will have to continue this another time.” Kuvira said softly as she placed a tender kiss against her lips. Opal was at a loss for words, her head still spinning as she gave a slight nod of confirmation. Kuvira gave a soft chuckle, her breath tingling Opal’s lips, as she broke her hold on the woman and gathered her disheveled items off the ground.

“Let’s get back before they start asking questions.” Kuvira said as she balanced the bundle in her arms and raised her lantern to guide herself back on their path to the house. Opal stood there for a moment, soaking in their heavenly encounter, until she brought herself back to reality as the light slowly began to fade down the trail. She hastily collected the lumber at her feet and scurried up the hill, hoping she would find her bearings again before having to face the group.

\--------------

Lin grumbled to herself as she made her way downstairs to the bottom floor, not looking forward to speaking to her former colleague. Varrick may have been a pompous, high maintenance brat, but he was one of the best agents at the FBI before he turned in his badge and gun. Lin still couldn’t believe his cowardness during the investigation, already prophesizing this would be a losing battle, even before Congress shut down the investigation.

“I’m a self-preservation kinda guy, if they’ve managed to do all this already then I’m sticking to the winning side. I’ll help you where I can though.” His final words echoing in Lin’s mind as she walked into the command room. Toph was already sitting at the desk, tinkering with various knobs as the static hissed from the CB radio.

“Once I find the right damn channel, we will need Varrick’s help getting into the city unnoticed so Asami can do her tracking magic. We also need to do a supply run soon; we’re running low on food and have an extra mouth to feed now.” Toph groaned, frustrated with the machine until the white noise went silent. “There, that should do the trick.” 

“Iceman, this is Iron Clan come in.” Lin radioed into the soundwaves.

“God I love these codenames. Make’s me feel like a real spy!”

Lin and Toph audibly groaned and rolled their eyes at the man’s giddiness, regretting their decision to use codenames, Varrick claiming it would “conceal their identities better.”

“Listen, can you get us back into the city unnoticed? We need to locate someone and grab supplies.”

“I don’t know, there’s still a lot of heat around this place after the mess you guys made. Plus, Korra’s picture is posted on every square inch of the city.” Varrick said with his usual overzealous voice.

“What? Has anyone given Amon any information about her?” A pit grew in Lin’s stomach knowing Korra had a bounty on her head now. She felt a pang of guilt knowing one of her own had been exposed from their carelessness.

“Baatar was kind enough to spill the beans on your group to Amon from what I heard through the grape-vine but they don’t know where your hideout is. You’d be dead by now if he knew. Plus, Amon is pretty angry that Korra stole his wife from him.”

“She wasn’t his to have in the first place!” Toph yelled, snatching the mic away from Lin to give the man a piece of her mind. “Baatar that _fucking bastard!”_ Lin growled, her rage boiling over as the picture of her traitorous nephew flashed in her mind. Lin exhaled deeply, leaning her arms onto the desk until she picked up her hand and took the mic away from Toph.

“Look, can you help us or not? We need to get some supplies and we should be in and out of the city in two hours tops.” Her annoyance growing the more she had to talk to this infuriating clown.

“Alright calm down. I’ll move some guard posts around by the subway. That should give you the opening you need. Let’s say, Friday?” Lin and Toph mulled it over between themselves. “Five days should be enough to prep the team.” Lin said as Toph nodded in agreement.

“That works for us, I appreciate the help. One last thing, do you know if they moved Asami’s father?” Lin asked, hoping his location wouldn’t add any more risks to their cause.

“All I know is that they plan on pulling him out of the prison tomorrow night and moving him to somewhere secure in the city.”

“Fuck, that’s not enough time to plan an assault on their prison caravan.” Toph groaned, slamming her fist on the wooden desk and glowering at the wall.

“If you find out anything let us know. I’ll be in touch.” Lin said as she hung up the mic and turned off the radio. “I don’t know how you deal with that dumbass. For a former FBI agent, he sure isn’t the type I want to trust my life with. Look how easily he turned on the country?” Toph grumbled as she scooted her chair back and stood up.

“He might not be my first choice, but he’s our only option right now. We’re going to have to trust him if we want to end this.” Lin sighed, hanging her head in exhaustion and gripping the ends of the table.

“If he betrays us, I’m taking his tongue first…then his ears.” Toph grinned as she made her way into the kitchen. Lin shook her head at her mother’s gruesome promise and sighed, standing up straight and following behind the older woman.

“Mom, you really need to stop talking about torturing people _right_ before dinner…”


	10. Perseverance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I gotta say is fuck Baatar Jr

“Girls! Dinner’s ready!”

Su called out as she placed the large pot of simmering stew on top of the dining table outside. Asami busied herself by setting the table, placing the silverware and bowls in their proper positions before sitting down and turning her head to look for the missing brown-haired woman.

“Where did Korra go?” She asked, hoping her curiosity didn’t sound too insistent. “I sent her to find Kuvira and Opal. They were taking _forever_ to get some firewood.” Su huffed as she began ladling generous portions of the hearty stew into each bowl. Su was fortunate enough to have all the ingredients to make a stew out of the deer they harvested earlier in the week. Asami turned in her chair towards the sound of crunching leaves behind her as she saw a familiar silhouette approaching from the woods.

The woman had an odd blush on her cheeks that juxtaposed the chilly night air. “You ok?” Asami asked as Korra awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck and took a seat next to her. “Yeah, I’m alright. Guess those two decided to start a fire without us.” Korra chuckled nervously, hoping her insinuation would be enough to stifle any more probing questions.

“Ah…gotcha.” Asami quirked her brows, tucking her lips as Su roamed the deck, thankfully oblivious to what they were discussing. _‘So I guess that means Kuvira wasn’t competition after all. Wait, am I really worrying about that now? She did kiss me after all.’_ Asami pondered as she turned her face back to the table to hide her blush, noticing the empty glasses on the table.

“Hey Su, what can I grab for us to drink tonight?”

“There’s tea, water and some soda downstairs. Grab anything you like.” Su smiled as she wiped her hands on her apron, admiring her culinary masterpiece. “There’s a pretty tasty bottle of bourbon in the pantry if you want a stiff drink with me.” Korra murmured, hoping some liquid courage would get her through the torment of sleeping in the same room as the beautiful woman.

“Are you trying to loosen me up?” Asami chuckled quietly, playfully bumping shoulders with the woman. “No! I-I just meant…it’s good to take the edge off. I know it’s been rough lately.” Korra tried her darndest to avoid those deep green eyes that made her stomach flutter wildly. Asami thought it best to not tease the woman any more than she did, especially in front of company and nodded with a warm smile. “Yeah, a drink sounds nice right about now.”

Korra made haste to get up from her seat and make her way to the kitchen, bumping into Lin and Toph as they walked onto the porch and looked at the retreating woman with irritation. “What’s her rush?” Lin grumbled rhetorically as she waved the rude jostle off and found a seat by the head of the table. Toph plopped herself loudly in her seat, raising her bowl to her lips as she slurped the broth loudly.

“Have you any manners mom?” Su complained as she shook her head in embarrassment at her mother’s unfortunate table manners. “I’m not sitting around for it to get cold waiting on _these_ damn kids.” Toph grunted as she wiped some of the juices from her chin with her sleeve.

Moments later, Korra reappeared through the door juggling a bottle of bourbon, a pitcher of water, a container of ice and a 2 liter of Coca-Cola in her arms. “I didn’t know what everyone wanted soooo I brought it all.” Korra grinned as she set the bottles on the table, careful not to spill anything. She grabbed Asami’s glass and threw some cubes of ice in while she began pouring her drink.

“Now where were you two? You both look completely filthy.” Su scolded as Kuvira and Opal marched up the steps and dumped their bundles next to the fire pit. “Opal got a little turned around, so I had to give her some guidance.” Kuvira said plainly while her eyes flickered with a more carnal emotion towards the shorter woman. Opal avoided the awkward question and took a seat by Asami, the feeling of eyes all over her making her anxiety peak.

Korra let out a choked laugh, accidentally spilling some of the bourbon away from the glass in the process. Kuvira’s eyes shot daggers through her as she mouthed the words "shut the fuck up". Korra cleared her throat, pulling her lips in to hide her smile as she used a napkin to wipe up the mess she made. “Hey Opal, you have something in your hair.” Asami said playfully as she reached across the corner of the table and pulled a leaf out of her disheveled hair.

“Oh…thanks.” Opal laughed nervously as she frantically combed her fingers through her messy locks, hoping no more evidence of her scandalous encounter was lingering. Su looked suspiciously between Kuvira and Opal before sighing and rolling her eyes to change the subject. “Kuvira, why don’t you bring the radio out here so we can listen to some music.”

“Sure thing.” Kuvira mumbled as she went into the living room and brought out the portable radio, flipping through the channels until some soft jazz mellowed in the background. Kuvira made her way to the fire pit, breaking various branches and twigs over her thigh and stacking them neatly onto the metal grate. She soaked the wood with some lighter fluid and with one strike, lit a match and tossed it onto the pile, a flash of fire erupting and sizzling against the dry tinder.

“There, all done.” Kuvira said with a fake smile as she took a seat next to Opal, purposely grazing her hip against her shoulder as she sat down. Opal stiffened at the touch, hoping her face wouldn’t betray her as she felt a surge of heat prickle her skin. She furrowed her brow and tried to act unfazed, using a shaky hand to grab her spoon and begin eating.

“So, we got ahold of Varrick and he’s willing to help us on Friday to get you girls into the city. Unfortunately, Amon is moving your father into the city walls tomorrow night so we won’t be able to intercept him in time. And of course, Baatar decided to be the rat fuck that he is and put a target on our backs, specifically Korra.” Lin stated, gritting her teeth as she death gripped her glass and took a swig of her neat bourbon.

Asami sensed something was off when Lin mentioned that name, a noticeable cloud of indignation fermenting in the blue eyes of her protector as her cheek twitched at the edge of her raised glass. The mood had shifted from pleasant to heavy in an instant. “Who’s Baatar?” Asami asked quietly as she looked at the forbidding faces surrounding her.

Su exhaled as she calmly put her spoon down and rested her arms on the edge of the table. “He’s my son. Well, _was_ my son until he betrayed the family.” Su said solemnly as she looked over to the flickering light of the fire.

“Back when I began researching the Traditionalists, Baatar was finishing his Master’s in Political Policy and developed a rather peculiar infatuation with my work. We would get into heated discussions all the time over the ethics of their agenda. It worried me that he sympathized so much with this group’s cause. It wasn’t until my student informed me he saw Baatar at one of the rallies he was surveilling that I confronted him. We got into an argument that sadly turned violent and I disowned him from the family. Afterwards, he decided to join the Traditionalists and tried to have us captured during the coup. Luckily, we were able to escape in time and rescue Korra but unfortunately we couldn’t save her parents.”

It felt like the world was crashing down all over again with the mention of her parents. Korra felt repugnant, the spiraling pit of despondency looming in her gut, twisting her face as the vivid memories of her parents mutilated bodies resurfaced in her mind. As much as she tried to block out those intrusive thoughts, she wasn’t ready to bury the painful memories until she had her revenge.

Asami was in shock at the new found knowledge, disheartened that Su’s own blood would go to such lengths to forsake his own family for a twisted agenda. Looking over at the seething woman, she placed a gentle hand on her blanched, cold skin; hoping the action would calm the storm brewing inside her. Korra flinched, the unexpected touch on her arm burning her skin as she turned to look into quieting green eyes.

The depths of her benevolent gaze brought her out of her debilitating fog. Korra slowed her ragged breaths until they were shallow and rested her hand over Asami’s, giving her palm a gentle squeeze of appreciation. She hadn’t known how to control her emotions, always brash and head strong until she was met with a resilient anchor. _Her anchor._ She didn’t understand how the woman could possess such influence over her, her power to plant her feet back onto the ground when she was sure she would drift away in the raging winds of her mind.

_‘I need to stay strong. For both of us.’_

“Those wrongs will be righted soon enough.” Korra said matter-of-factly as she threw back the last of her bourbon, the burn in her throat surprisingly satisfying. She licked her wet lips and wiped her mouth with her hand before calmly resuming her eating. Asami wished more than anything to have a small peek into the woman’s turbulent mind. What she was thinking, feeling; anything to understand her better and what she was going through. She worried the more she pried the more the woman would shut down, so she thought it best to just let the woman open up at her own pace.

“Let’s just leave it at that for now. No need for the past to ruin our meals.” Su said respectfully as she tried to ease the tension in the room. The women stayed silent as they ate, the sounds of silverware clanking over the soft jazz ballad filled the void of silence from another unpleasant conversation.

Before they could finish their meals, the radio cut out suddenly, the sound of static and white noise filling their ears until it became a soft, clear hum.

“Attention Republic Citizens, this is your President Amon with an important announcement.”

Asami choked, fear gripping her chest as she struggled to breath at hearing the sinister voice that tormented her for the past two years. She could feel the color drain from her face, a light coat of sweat emerging on her forehead as she listened to his calculating words.

“I would like to inform my citizens that there was an attempt on my life last night. A group of rebel terrorists thought it was wise to attack me and our leadership. Well fear not, I am alive and well and we are prospering more than ever. I strive to continue to bring this nation to its former greatness and a few weak Progressives will not stand in the way of our success. I implore my citizens to be vigilant and ensure that these terrorists are held accountable for their vile actions. If anyone is found to be helping them, they will be dealt with accordingly. The posters that have been placed around the city is the woman responsible for this crime. Anyone who has information regarding her or her groups whereabouts will be rewarded handsomely. If you are listening Korra, know that you _will_ be found, and your punishment will be waiting for you.”

With his final words, the radio hissed until the sound of jazz resumed in the background. “That fucking _bastard_!” Kuvira roared as she slammed her fist on the table, rattling the various dishes from the impact. “How are we going to get into the city now after that?” She snarled as her frustration overwhelmed her.

“His scare tactics won’t stop me from my mission.” Korra said indifferently as she poured herself another drink and casually sipped from her glass. Asami on the other hand felt like her mind was being thrown onto a rollercoaster that was coming off the tracks. _‘How could she possibly be so calm about this? What is she thinking?’_

Terrifying scenarios played over in her head; Korra being captured, tortured, killed. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing the only person she felt safe with. Asami let out a long, quivering breath and rubbed her palms over her face, trying to rid herself of those horrifying thoughts. She glanced down at her empty glass and poured herself a triple shot before downing it in one swallow. She panted, the liquor stinging her esophagus as she tried to bridle her trepidity.

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok.” Korra said softly as she placed her hand on Asami’s back, rubbing small circles to console the woman. Asami’s lips were still glistening from the liquor as she licked her lips and sighed, closing her eyes as she welcomed the soothing touch. She couldn’t handle defeat again, not after she had come so far to escape her hell to find paradise. She wasn’t going to allow Amon the chance to harm Korra, even if it meant losing her freedom to save her.

Asami felt a switch inside of her flip as a rush of determination coursed through her veins. “I will do everything in my power to destroy him. He has no control over me, not anymore.” Her words felt like venom as Korra was energized by the woman’s newfound resolve. “That’s what I like to hear.” She smiled, ready to take on the world if it meant Asami would be right by her side.

“Well, It’s going to be difficult, but I love a challenge.” Lin grinned

“You know I’m ready for whatever they throw at us.” Kuvira quipped as she cracked her knuckles in her fist.

“We’re all in this together.” Opal chimed in

“Yeah, yeah go team.” Toph grumbled sarcastically as she finished her third bowl of stew.

“I guess that settles it then, we’ll go ahead and start making preparations for the mission in the morning. Let’s clean up and get ready for bed. We have a long day tomorrow.” Su decreed cheerfully as she began clearing off the table. Once they tidied up their mess, the women made their way to their rooms to change and get ready for bed.

As Korra walked with Asami down the hall, she felt her pulse race as she opened the door and allowed her to pass through ahead of her. She had been dreading bedtime all day, not because of the uncomfortable air mattress she’d have to sleep on, but the intoxicating woman that would be a few feet away in her bed.

Korra swiftly grabbed some pajamas and beelined to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her as she stared at herself in the mirror. _‘You can do this. It’s not a big deal, think of it as a sleepover.’_ She thought as she changed into her tank top and shorts and began washing her face and brushing her teeth. Once she felt sufficiently fresh, she exhaled a breath into her palm to do a smell check and made her way back into the bedroom.

Asami chose to wear a large cotton t-shirt to bed and some boy shorts Korra was nice enough to loan her since she was lacking in the panty department. As she sat there on the edge of the bed, waiting for her turn to use the bathroom, she couldn’t help as her mind drifted toward dirty thoughts. _‘So this is what Korra wears under her clothing. They feel so good on my skin.’_ She though as she rubbed her thighs together, feeling the fabric against her skin. When she heard the door open, she quickly adjusted herself and smiled at Korra with a noticeable blush on her face.

“I left you a spare toothbrush out on the counter and there’s face wash in there.” Korra said stiffly as she tried not to notice how Asami’s shirt hem was barely covering her silky-smooth thighs. It pooled onto her lap just enough for her to catch a glimpse of the small black fabric that was covering the treasure between her legs. Korra gulped as she grabbed a blanket from the closet and began making her bed.

“Thank you.” Asami said gratefully as she lifted herself up from the bed and sauntered to the bathroom, the plump curves of her full cheeks poking out just under her shirt and underwear. Korra just ogled in awe as the swaying hips hypnotized her before disappearing behind the closing door. She let out a sharp breath and tucked herself under the covers, turning to face away from the bed.

_‘God, why didn’t I just opt for the couch?’_

Korra grumbled to herself, the feeling of wetness forming between her legs. She felt like a horny teenager who couldn’t control herself every time she looked at the beautiful woman. She tucked her hand between her legs, hoping the pressure would subdue her building arousal. It only made things worse as she could feel the dampness through her shorts, the pressure from the blade of her hand causing her to push her hips forward for added friction.

She let out a muffled whine into her pillow as she opened her legs slightly to allow her hand more access to her throbbing clit. Even over her clothes, her hardened bud was sensitive as ever as she ran her fingers down the length of her slit and clamped her hand tightly over her mound.

_‘What the fuck is wrong with me? She’s literally gonna come back at any moment. Now is not the time to be touching myself.’_

Korra froze in place as she heard the door open and footsteps approach, the squeak of the bed dipping as Asami ruffled the sheets over her. _‘Maybe if I stay very still, she’ll think I’m already asleep.’_ Korra thought as she subtly moved her hand out from under the covers and tucked it under her pillow.

“Korra, are you asleep?” Asami whispered as she laid on her side and rested her head against the cold pillow. Panic set in as she slowly rolled over to face the woman, her face kept neutral as she rubbed her eyes with her hand to act drowsy. “Not yet, what’s up?” Korra couldn’t help but wonder what can of worms she was opening by responding.

Asami bit her lip and furrowed her brow, hesitation looming as she debated whether or not to ask. “I know this might be weird to ask-and you can totally say no if you want. No pressure at all.” Asami’s rambling made Korra smirk, happy she wasn’t the only one short circuiting internally. “What is it?” Korra said softly as she sat up slightly and leaned her weight onto her elbow.

Asami’s cheeked flushed as she mustered the strength to say what she really wanted. “Would you…sleep up here with me?” Korra’s eyes enlarged at the proposal, slightly darkening as she imagined their bodies pressed together. “Really?” She said thoughtfully, trying to hold back her excitement.

“I don’t know if you remember, but when we were asleep together in the subway, you were spooning me.” Asami said bashfully, recalling the security she felt from the sensual, firm hands embracing her. “Shit, y-you were awake for that? Fuck, I’m sorry I-” Korra palmed her face, embarrassment flooding her every pore.

“It’s ok. I didn’t mind it-really. I actually enjoyed it. It was the first time in a long time I actually felt… _safe_.” Asami said reassuringly, not wanting the woman to keel over from shame. Those words echoed in her ears, pushing aside her humiliation and bringing a swell of bliss in her heart.

_‘I made her feel safe?’_

Korra couldn’t help but beam, overjoyed to know she was that special person who could give Asami a sense of security even after all she’d been through. “Then you’ll be safe with me.” Korra affirmed as she moved her blanket off her body and padded over to the bed, climbing over the footboard and crawling up the mattress as Asami lifted the sheets.

Korra shuffled her way underneath the sheets until her body was even with Asami’s long torso, the collective heat from their bodies intensifying. Korra scooted her body inward until it was pressed firmly against Asami’s back, wrapping an arm across her chest, and placing her hand on her collarbone. Asami melted into the embrace and sighed, reaching up to interlace her fingers in Korra’s before pulling it tight to her chest. “Good night Korra.” Asami whispered as she closed her eyes in contentment and let sleep take her.

Korra could feel Asami’s heartbeat against her palm as she nuzzled her face into her black hair, taking in the floral fragrance of her shampoo. As Korra lay there in utter delight, she realized that she too felt safe with Asami. They were anchors for each other regardless of their traumatic histories. Korra would sacrifice everything she had just to stay in this peaceful moment forever.

“Good night Asami.” 


	11. Intrusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I gotta say is triflin binch

_'It’s so dark…and cold. Where am I?’_ Asami reached out into the pitch-black darkness, her eyes straining as her fingertips found a wall. At the sudden touch, a fluorescent light began to flicker at the end of an infinite hallway. _‘Am I…in the compound?’_ As she looked around, the lights soon began turning on successively towards her, the buzzing almost deafening as it roared in her ears. She could feel her heart rate spike and her nerve-endings flare as she heard a blood curdling scream echo from the end of the corridor. She braced her palms over her ears, trying to dampen the noise that overwhelmed her mind; the torment cutting effortlessly through her very soul.

Her pupils dilated as she recognized the voice that tore through her ears, the scream enveloping her senses. _‘Korra?’_ She sprinted towards the sound of the screams; her legs heavy as if she was running in quicksand. The harder she ran, the more the door felt like it was distancing itself, her breathing exasperated until she felt her lungs would explode from overexertion. In a split second, everything went black and Amon’s face appeared in a spotlight, his features looking almost demonic. He stood there with a hedonistic scowl, blood slowly dripping out of his parted lips as he flicked his eyes towards his feet and disappeared in an instant.

Asami felt like she was in space, her lungs useless as the air was sucked out of her at the sight below her. The light illuminated Korra, her lifeless body lying face down in a pool of blood. Her body was mangled and marred like a giant chewed her up and spit her out. Asami screamed but there was nothing but silence, her throat raw as she dropped to her knees and grabbed Korra’s limp body to flip her over. Her face was featureless, nothing but a crimson veil of blood covering the contours of her skin making her unrecognizable.

_“This is your fault.”_

Amon’s voice taunted her as she clutched Korra’s head to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably. “No!” Asami howled between her pained tears, shaking her head in denial as she stroked Korra’s blood-soaked hair.

_“She’s dead because of you!”_ Amon bellowed with the force of a tidal wave.

“NOOO!”

Asami’s scream spilled into reality as she shot upright in bed, her chest heaving as she felt the cold sweat trickle down the swell of her breast. Her heart pounded into her ribs as she looked around the room frantically for her emotional foundation. The bed was cold and empty next to her, her sturdy rock absent as the weight of the world crumbled on top of her. ‘ _It was just a nightmare.’_ Asami thought to herself as she tucked her knees into her chest, burying her sweaty forehead into them as she slowed her frenzied breaths.

She sat there for a moment, trying to figure out the symbolic meaning behind her dream. Did she feel guilty for putting Korra in danger for saving her? Was it her fault that Amon now knew who she was? Should she have stopped Korra from attacking Amon instead of helping her? Her mind was racing from all the possible options she could have chosen to keep Korra out of harm’s way.

She knew she made the right decision to go with the woman, but deep down, a seed of regret rooted itself for not being more strong-willed to stop Amon herself. She reminisced of all the squandered opportunities she had to kill him, to end his reign of terror instead of being a coward; letting courageous people like Korra suffer the consequences of bloody warfare. She felt responsible for the current state, a small tear of disappointment streaming down her cheek as she held herself in contempt at her inaction.

_‘No, this time will be different. I won’t have to do this alone. Hesitation isn’t an option if Korra’s life hangs in the balance. My life is meaningless without hers in it.’_

_\--------------------_

The chill of the fall breeze paled in comparison to the mugginess of the gym Toph set up in the barn. Korra gritted her teeth, her muscles straining to the point of failure as she pushed through the pain and finished her last barbell press, carefully cradling it onto the rack mounts. Her skin had a fresh sheen of hard-earned sweat as she grabbed her towel and patted herself down. She looked over her defined arms, admiring the pronounced veins that snaked down to her weathered hands.

Working out had always been her favorite outlet when she was restless. She made it a ritual to wake up before sunrise and exercise to ensure her body wasn’t the reason she failed. Amon’s words should have instilled fear in her but instead, they were the catalyst she needed to push forward. Weakness was not an option if she wanted to make good on her promise to avenge her parents. _‘First Amon, then Baatar and the rest of that shit regime.’_

Korra grabbed her bottle and gulped down the remaining water before crushing the plastic and tossing it in the trash. She walked over to the work bench and began loading two pistol magazines with simulation rounds to prepare for the inevitable firefight in the coming months. She used to look forward to the hunting trips with her dad, happy to learn how to live off the land and provide for their family with their harvests. He taught her to shoot when she was just ten years old, setting up range days on the weekend in the backyard so she could be comfortable with any firearm.

She made her way outside and walked over to the variety of metal and paper targets as she paced out her distance to a reasonable range. She looked over her pistol to ensure its functionality and shoved the magazine in its well, racking the slide forward as a round was chambered. She squared her hips towards her target, remembering her form as she gripped the weapon and slowly pulled back on the trigger. She focused her front sight on the center of the target and slowly exhaled…

***DING***

The gun recoiled and ejected the empty brass, a small blue paint mark indicating a center mass hit on the metal plate. She smiled as she continued plinking the targets, changing the order she shot them to practice reorienting on various targets around her. She was in her zone, the sound of the metal ringing as she lost herself in her training. She didn’t bother turning around to see who was approaching as she heard foots steps behind her. The slide locked back on the final round and she released the magazine and checked the chamber, making sure she maintained the gun safety that was engrained into her.

“Hey you, I was wondering where you went so early this morning.”

Korra smiled and holstered her weapon as she looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with the soothing voice that greeted her. Asami had managed to find a fleece vest and some soccer shorts to throw on over her night shirt as she walked towards Korra with two hot mugs of coffee in her hands. Korra couldn’t help but feel a surge of arousal at the sight of Asami wearing her old colligate shorts, the hems coming up too high from her height causing them to ride up her slender, toned legs.

“Sorry about that, I figured you’d still be asleep while I burned off some steam.” Korra blushed and rubbed her neck as she tried to not let her eyes linger too long as they admired Asami’s thighs, the thin fabric taut against her mound, seamlessly outlining her voluptuous lips. “Is that for me?” Korra said timidly as she pointed towards the mug, hoping to reroute her attention much higher.

Asami was lost in the enthralling view of Korra all sweaty in just a razorback tank top and compression pants. Her shoulder muscles looked like perfectly carved stone as her eyes traced down the prominent vein over her bicep. Korra’s voice snapped her back into reality as she realized she needed to respond instead of gawking like a pervert. “Oh, right. I put three sugars in it. I remembered you liked it black and sweet.” Asami chuckled anxiously as she offered her arm out for Korra to grab the cup.

_‘Wow, sound like a stalker much?’_

Asami grimaced internally at her presumptuousness while Korra shot her a tooth aching grin, reaching out and purposely wrapping her fingers around Asami’s as she grasped the handle and held the base. Her cheeks flushed at the sudden touch, a shiver running down her spine as Korra kept her gaze on her and gradually slid the cup out of her trembling hand. “Always nice to have something _sweet_ in the morning.” Korra muttered seductively as she took a sip of the steaming liquid.

Asami bit her lip, feeling overwhelmingly hot and bothered as she imagined all the tantalizing images that flooded her mind from Korra’s dangerous play on words. Realizing that she was still frozen in place, her empty hand stuck out in front of her, she quickly dropped it down to her side and cleared her throat, hoping she didn’t look too aroused.

“So…ahem, when’s my turn?” Korra quirked her brow at the question as she realized Asami was now looking over her shoulder to the targets behind her. “I can teach you now if you’d like. Have you shot before?”

“No, this will be my first time.” Asami said as they set their cups down on a nearby picnic table and walked towards one of the paper targets stapled to a hay bale, various bullseyes scattered around the face. “Ok, rule number 1: always assume a weapon is loaded. Number 2: know what’s beyond your target. Number 3: keep your finger off the trigger until you’re ready to shoot. And finally rule number 4: never aim at something you are not willing to destroy. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Ok, first you want to set a good foundation. Set your feet shoulder width apart and square them to your target. Once you have that, you’ll want to bend your knees a little and lean forward slightly so your chest is just beyond your hips.”

Asami positioned herself like Korra instructed, focusing on her stance as Korra moved behind her. She felt the command of Korra’s hands as they rested on her hips, her head just behind her shoulder as she tested her balance with a slight push. “Good, next is your grip.” Her hot breath teased the sensitive spot behind her ear as her arms reached around her, her ample breasts rubbing against her back as she placed the weapon in Asami’s right hand.

Asami’s breathing shallowed, her pulse increasing from the intimacy; she felt her clit throb as she was sure a wet spot was forming between her legs. “Your grip hand should be 30% strength while your supporting hand should secure it at 70% strength like this. Think of it like a push pull lever.”

Korra adjusted Asami’s hand on the grip and guided her supporting hand, setting it in place as her palms encased Asami’s and demonstrated the technique. The feeling of Korra’s callous pads pressing down into the creases of her smooth fingers made Asami’s head swim, her legs buckling at any moment if they were any closer together.

“Now, focus your eyes on the front sight once it’s level with the back sight, it will blur the target beyond it so make sure to line up where you want to hit first.” Korra nuzzled her head close into Asami’s neck to look down her line of sight, resting her chin in the crook of her shoulder. She let go of Asami’s hands and placed them on her upper arms, guiding her upwards and sliding them down her forearms to reposition them to punch out with a slight bend in her elbows.

Asami quivered and her breathing hitched as she tried to focus on aiming rather than the devastating sensations that were setting her body ablaze. “Are you ready?” Korra whispered in her ear, noticing the goosebumps prickle over the pale woman’s neckline. She moved her hands back down to Asami’s waist, moving forward until her hips were completely flush with hers. She could feel the heat radiate between them; the swell of her round ass pressing into Korra’s groin sparking a carnal need that begged for release.

Asami tried to swallow the harsh lump in her throat as she let out a long, shaky sigh and moved her finger onto the trigger. “Slowly squeeze…” Korra words a velvety rumble as she slightly tightened her grip, her dexterous fingers digging deep into Asami’s soft flesh. She could feel her composure slip away, her mind trying to focus while her body was screaming for more as she put pressure on the trigger. All she could think about were soft lips kissing her neck and a hot tongue exploring every inch of her body.

***POP***

Asami recoiled in surprise as the gun went off, a small spot of paint splattered just left of the bullseye. Her eyes widened in disbelief that she hit the target with all the seductive distractions from her instructor. She lowered her weapon and switched the safety on as Korra’s firm grip kept her cemented in place. The wisps of breath grew more desperate against her nape as she felt Korra’s chest rise and fall against her back. She let out a soft whimper as Korra’s palm dragged across her bare skin to press against her lower abdomen, pulling her tighter into the embrace.

On instinct, she pushed her hips back to grind against Korra’s core, invoking a needy groan from the woman’s throat. She felt her nipples stiffen from arousal, the drag of her shirt causing a delicious friction against her sensitive peaks. She wanted more, so much more; she wanted to taste her lips again, feel her fingers against her, inside of her. She was going insane with every interaction she had with the woman, unyielding pressure building inside of her that needed to be quelled or she’d surely implode.

***THWAP***

The women startled apart at the sound of a knife burying deep into their hay target. They had been so consumed by each other they failed to notice Kuvira standing behind them, intrigued by the display until it lasted too long for her liking. She thought it best to showcase her knife throwing skills to make a dramatic entrance. The knife was buried to the hilt in the bullseye, a pleased grin forming at her accuracy and payback for last night’s intrusion.

“Did I interrupt something?” sarcasm coated her words as Korra shot her a wicked glare and stomped away to retrieve the knife, yanking it out of their target and flicking the blade into the dirt. Asami lowered her head in shame of being caught and sulked her way back to the table.

“Really?” Korra said incredulously as trudged back over to Asami and began unloading the pistol. Asami sat down on the table bench and grabbed her coffee, hoping the pettiness between the women wouldn’t be a consistent problem for her needs in the future.

“That’s payback for last night. Call us even.” Kuvira shrugged her shoulders and chuckled at the fuming woman. “It’s not like I wanted to see you basically _tree fucking_ Opal in the first place!” Korra snarled as she slammed the empty pistol back onto the table and grabbed her cup, hoping the coffee would suppress her irritation. Asami choked on her drink, amusingly shocked at Korra’s off-color description of last night’s run-in.

Kuvira rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on over her chest, unimpressed by Korra’s juvenile comeback. “At least I have commonsense to keep my sexual impulses in the woods and not out in the open.” Kuvira mocked, gesturing a hand across the open field that did little to hide the obvious attraction between the humiliated women.

“Whatever…what do you want anyways?” Korra griped as she plopped herself on the bench next to Asami, straddling the wood between her legs as she maintained a peeved expression. “Lin wants you to do an inventory of our ammunition supply and weapons to report back to Vice President Tenzin. They need to know what they need to bring when they have a team sent over to us.”

“Asami and I can handle that. I’ll give her the list when we’re done.”

“I hope you mean done with the inventory and not tonguing twat. Horny bastards.” Kuvira laughed as she made her way back to the house. “Ughhh shut the fuck up and piss off!” Korra shouted as Kuvira’s laugh resonated in the distance. Asami sat there, mortified by the brash exchange of words as she felt reprehensible for not controlling herself.

“Sorry about her, she can be a dick sometimes. She just likes to get under people’s skin to test their grit, nothing personal.” The women sat there in silence, their combined apprehension heightened as they couldn’t deny their affection for each other anymore after being caught red handed. Asami could tell Korra was tense as she fiddled with her fingers around the mug, her brows creased in thought.

“It’s ok, really. At least she just saw the previews and not the _whole_ movie.” Asami chuckled, hoping to lighten the now spoiled mood. Korra let out a nasally laugh and shook her head, her shoulders finally relaxing as she placed a warm hand on Asami’s thigh and gently squeezed.

“I can’t _wait_ for the cinematic masterpiece.”


	12. Propositions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy alert!! These next few chapters are gonna be "whew chile"

As the week dragged on, Thursday morning became a frenzy of to-dos as they finished their endless rehashing of the mission plans and focused on revamping their dwindling supplies. Su could already feel her patience run low as she dealt with her grumpy sister and even more petulant mother.

“Ok, I counted ten packages of meat, fifty cans of nonperishable vegetables, fifty MRE’s and ten gallon jugs of water.” Su said as she tallied through her list. She figured that would be about a month and a half supply of food for the group, which was not nearly enough to get them through the harsh winter ahead.

“We’re going to have to harvest another deer to cover the meat shortage. If we can get another fifty canned items and water unnoticed on this trip that _should_ cover our meals until at least January.” Lin mumbled as she looked over the stacked pile of food in front of her.

“Make sure to get the cinnamon pears I like. Oh, and some hot sauce.” Toph demanded as she stretched across the couch, relishing in the fact that she didn’t have to do any of the labor. “Anything else your majesty?” Lin groaned sarcastically as she began organizing the items back on the pantry shelf. “It’s not like I can get it myself. I got to rely on _you two_ for my grocery runs.” Toph huffed, annoyed at her admittance of dependency.

“We’ll see what we can do mother, but no promises.” Su sighed as they finished the last of the inventory. “Well, now that that’s all done, let’s call Tenzin and see what he can do to help us along.”

Lin made her way to the desk and opened the center drawer, pulling out a large satellite phone Toph kept from her days in the service and handed it over to Su. She looked over the desk to find a sticky note in the assorted paper stack with his number and punched it in, setting it on speaker as the dial tone buzzed.

“Hello?” A deep, mature voice sounded on the other line as Su and Lin pulled up their chairs to fill Tenzin in. “Hello Mr. Vice President, I’m glad we could reach you.”

“Hello Su, no need for formalities you can just call me Tenzin.” He insisted, knowing the title was just that, a title. Temporarily lost until it could be reclaimed.

“My apologies Tenzin, so I have some good news. We were able to rescue an engineer that Amon was using to build a superweapon. The only problem is Amon has her father captive who’s supposedly capable of finishing the work.”

“A super weapon?” Discomfort filled his voice as she heard him stroke his long beard through the receiver, a nervous habit he hadn’t yet broken.

“Unfortunately, yes. He stole her research on an energy project and wanted to reengineer it into something with devastating firepower that wouldn’t require ammunition. Thankfully, that means he’s running low on supplies as well since other nations have cut off their trading with him.”

“I’m glad there’s a silver lining to that news. What can I do to help on your end?”

“The woman, Asami, said she can locate her father through his chip so we will need some extra manpower to extract him. Amon is moving him into the city tonight, so we won’t have time to intercept him ourselves. She also informed us there is a hard drive with her research hidden at her home that contains key formulas he will need to control the volatility of the energy source. We will need to recover the disk so it’s out of his hands. She offered to build the weapons for us, but I don’t know if that’s feasible unless we have the proper lab and tools for it. We will have to scout for a place in the meantime.”

“I’ll send my best extraction team right away. Ikki, Jinora, Mako and Bolin will assist you all with your missions. I’ll send Kya as well to see if she can help with finding a suitable place for Asami to work on the weapons. This might be the biggest break we’ve had in this war in a while.”

“If possible, can you send extra supplies as well? We’re doing a run tomorrow but won’t have enough to last through the end of January.”

“That will not be a problem. Just send me a list of what you need, and I’ll see to it that it gets there with the team.”

“Thank you, sir.” Lin said, a glow of happiness warming her chest at the news she’d be reunited with her beloved silver haired woman again.

“I’ll be sure to send the list tonight. Thank you, Tenzin.” Su affirmed.

“You ladies be safe. We’re not out of the woods yet.” With that, the phone clicked as the call ended and Su closed the phone and returned it to the drawer. “You could’ve asked him to send my pears and hot sauce ya know.” Toph scoffed as Su and Lin audibly groaned and rolled their eyes at their demanding mother.

\----------------

A cacophony of voices reverberated against the cold, cement walls as Hiroshi stared up at the ceiling of his prison cell, his feet barely hanging over the edge as he laid across the twin sized frame. Since his arrival, he made it a habit to use his toothbrush to notch into the crumbling wall for everyday he’d spent rotting in that cell. As his days melted together, he had forgotten how long it had been since he’d been able to see his Asami.

He felt shame and regret wash over him every time they had their monthly visits. It was because of him that Asami was forced into complying with Amon’s outrageous demands. He wished he could’ve taken her place, been given the choice to build the weapon instead of allowing his daughter’s integrity to be taken away in such an unspeakable way. Being forced to lay and serve a despicable dictator was not what he envisioned her bright future to hold.

Her once bright, shining features grew more anguished and distraught with every supervised visit. He felt his heart wrench the first time he noticed the fading bruises and busted lip she forgot to hide with concealer. Asami refused to look him in the eye, unable to explain the marks without suffering more from discussing the violence. She thought it best to keep the topics light and avoid bringing up the trauma, settling with a few games of Chess before she was forced to depart.

As he laid on his thin mattress, the metal beneath it causing a consistent soreness in his bones, he heard footsteps down the hall. They continued until they stopped abruptly at his cell door.

“Hello, Hiroshi.” Amon’s voice teemed with arrogance as Baatar stood in his shadow. The sound of his voice made him cringe with repulsion and disdain. Hiroshi lifted his head to see Amon resting his arms through the bars of his cell door, a small grin playing on his face.

“Where’s Asami?” He asked, looking around desperately to find her standing nearby in the hall. He adjusted himself until he sat upright with his legs on the ground, hoping the change in position would alleviate the stabbing pain in his back.

“She’s why I’m here.” Amon nodded towards Baatar who pulled out a large ring of keys and placed it in the door, the mechanism making a loud clank before unlocking. Amon stepped aside as Baatar slid the door open, relinking the key ring to his belt before standing guard by the door.

Amon strolled into the cell, carrying himself as if he was visiting an old friend before perching himself onto the stainless-steel tabletop and crossing his legs. “It seems your daughter was not as brilliant as you thought she was.”

“What do you mean?” A wave of concern hit Hiroshi at those words, sitting up more attentively for an explanation.

“She was unable to finish my project, so she’s being punished for her failure.” Amon said in a condescending tone.

“What did you do to her!” Hiroshi shouted, jumping up off the mattress as dread plummeted into his chest like a dagger.

“Nothing too painful, yet. But her life is in your hands.” It took every ounce of restraint not to kill Amon with his bare hands as he imagined all the horrible things being done to Asami that he was helpless to stop.

“What do you want?” Hiroshi could feel his eyes sting as he stared menacingly into Amon, hoping his gaze would make him spontaneously combust from his pure hatred.

“Finish the project and I’ll make sure there’s still an Asami left for you to see.” Amon said smugly as he rested his back against the wall and folded his arms in his lap.

Hiroshi clenched his jaw so firmly he thought his teeth would crack, feeling his knuckles whiten as his fists balled up tightly by his sides. He knew this was the only option he had to ensure Asami’s survival. He’d only wished it had come through different circumstances.

“Ok, I’ll do it.” Hiroshi sighed, hoping his concession wouldn’t be in vain. “Will you let me see her first? I need to know that she’s alright.”

“I’ll be generous enough to halt her punishment as long as you’re productive. There’s no reason for you to distract yourself with her well-being when your main focus should be completing the project. Baatar.”

Baatar turned on his heels and approached Hiroshi with a set of handcuffs and ankle shackles. “Put your arms out, we will be moving you to the Compound Lab to finish the work.” Hiroshi dropped his head in defeat and presented his wrists as he felt the cold metal wrap around and lock. Baatar then kneeled to secure the ankle shackles on the broken man.

“Aww, don’t be so sad Hiroshi. Your work will be remembered throughout the history books.” Amon patronized as they escorted Hiroshi out of the cell to the transport bay, the sound of his ankle shackles dragging across the damp, concrete floor as he was loaded up into the transport van.

\------------

After a grueling day of organizing all their weapons and tactical bags, Kuvira thought it best to end the day with a night cap and relax as Opal dropped off the last duffel into her room. “This should be the last of the stuff we need to bring tomorrow. I’ll help you go through it before bed.” Opal said as she sat down on Kuvira’s bed and began emptying the contents onto the mattress.

Kuvira sat at her desk as she pulled out a bottle of aged bourbon and two glasses, blowing on them to remove any residual dust as she poured the brown liquid into the glasses. “I appreciate it. Here, have some of my special stash. This stuff will put some hair on your chest.” Kuvira teased as she outstretched her arm to hand a glass to Opal.

She kept a playful smile as Opal hesitantly grabbed the glass, grazing Kuvira’s fingers in the process, as she raised the glass to her lips to smell the liquor, the strong fragrance burning her nostrils. “Jeez, this stuff is like jet fuel.” Opal laughed as she took a small sip. The alcohol tingled against her lips as it warmed her chest. Kuvira poured her at least three generous shots so she had to be careful, knowing she was an embarrassing lightweight when it came to hard drinks.

“Don’t be such a baby, this bottle is aged 20 years and is hard to come by so be grateful I’m sharing.” Kuvira smirked as she took a generous swig and sighed in delight, watching the alcohol dissipate as it swirled inside the glass. Opal felt her cheeks heat, not sure if it was because of the strong drink or the fact that Kuvira’s mere gaze made her body yearn to be touched.

“So, what do we have here.” Kuvira asked as she looked at the various things Opal managed to unpack on the mattress. She slowly stood up and crept towards the bed, the mattress dipping as she sat down next to Opal. She swallowed a harsh gulp as Kuvira’s leg rubbed against hers, her warmth radiating through her sweatpants.

She felt her pulse quicken as Kuvira leaned behind her, the swell of her breast hugging Opal’s shoulder, as she sifted through the items behind her on the bed. The heady fragrance of Kuvira’s vanilla and coconut shampoo filled her lungs as the damp hair draped over her shoulder and caressed Opal’s bare arm. She could feel goosebumps prickle her skin with every little jostle Kuvira made with her head.

Opal’s breathing shallowed as she turned her head towards Kuvira, her pulse point looking so inviting as she bit her lip. Kuvira could feel the small whisps of breath against her neck, a surge of arousal smoldering over her as she inched herself closer to the enticing woman. She slowly moved her hand from the bed and wrapped it around Opal’s hip, digging her fingers into the soft flesh as she pulled her in closer.

Opal’s breath hitched as she felt the strong hands grip her side, angling herself deeper into Kuvira’s embrace as she raised her hand and wrapped it around Kuvira’s neck, stroking her jawline with her thumb. Kuvira let out a sensual sigh from the tender touch and nuzzled her nose into Opal’s neck, placing a soft kiss just behind her ear.

Without breaking the embrace, Kuvira nimbly maneuvered her index and middle finger to grab ahold of Opal’s glass and placed them both on the nightstand without spilling a drop. With her hand free, Kuvira rested her palm against Opal’s trembling thigh, inching her way up until it was snug just below her heat. She could feel her throb with need against her fingers as she ran her soft tongue along Opal’s collarbone up to her lobe, giving it a teasing nibble as Opal let out a needy moan.

Opal tightened her grip on Kuvira’s neck, fisting the sheets with the other as the overwhelming surge of pleasure made her body ache. She instinctually thrusted her hips forward, hoping to feel the delicious pressure against her clit that Kuvira was purposely holding back. Kuvira relished in the power she had over the other woman, but she wouldn’t indulge her desires until she knew she was hers to claim, body and soul.

“Say the words and I’m yours.” Kuvira whispered sensually into Opal’s ear as she continued to leave soft, wet kisses along her nape. “I need to hear it.” She moaned as she moved her hand further up until it was pressed tightly against Opal’s mound, the feeling of her wet folds soaking through her pajamas made Kuvira’s breath audibly shudder into her ear. Opal felt a flash of heat scorch her skin as Kuvira rubbed in a circular motion over her throbbing clit. Her mind was blank, the only thing she could process was the intensity of Kuvira’s hands and tongue exploring her body. Opal turned her head until she felt Kuvira’s cheek against hers, lifting her other hand to gently cup her face as their eyes met, their gazes swimming with unyielding longing.

“I-I need you….please…I-” Opal couldn’t hide the need in her voice as a spark of desire flashed across Kuvira’s darkened eyes. Kuvira surged forward and captured Opal’s lips in a searing kiss, moving her hands to Opal’s waist and with brute strength placing her on her lap to straddle her. Opal moaned into Kuvira’s mouth as she pushed her tongue forward, her hot tongue massaging hers as she ground her hips against Kuvira’s hard physique.

Kuvira groaned in delight as she dragged her fingertips down Opal’s back until she reached the hem, slipping them under the fabric and slowing pushing the tank top up until her bare breasts were freed. Kuvira broke from the kiss, panting as she pulled the shirt over Opal’s head and tossed it to the ground. She looked up at Opal’s flushed face and kept her seductive gaze on her as she slowly trailed kisses down her chest, wrapping a firm hand around her ample breast and dragging her thumb over her stiffening peak.

Opal let out a whiny moan as Kuvira fondled her breast, using her tongue and mouth to tease and suck her hardened nipple while using her thumb and index finger to pinch and caress the other. Opal leaned her head back and pushed her chest further into Kuvira’s mouth, intoxicated by the patterns and pressures that overpowered her senses.

Kuvira couldn’t believe how soft and supple Opal’s skin was as she sucked hard against her flesh, bruises sure to tattoo her flawless skin in the morning. Her skin tasted _so good_ , she could spend hours just tormenting her body with her mouth until she melted away like sugar. The only thing that was more enticing was the taste she was missing between her legs.

With a hungry growl, Kuvira latched onto Opal’s hips and threw her back against the bed as she kneeled in between her legs, licking her lips in anticipation. Opal’s body trembled as Kuvira leaned down onto her hands and gently kissed the swell of her breast. Her hot breath sent shocks over her flesh as Kuvira moved her kisses lower until they landed just under her naval. Kuvira looked at her with hungry eyes, waiting for permission until Opal nodded and lifted her hips slightly.

Kuvira ghosted her fingers down Opal’s side until they wrapped around the waistband of her pajamas, her thumbs caressing her sharp hip bones as she pulled the fabric off her legs to reveal her smooth, satin limbs. To her surprise, Opal disregarded underwear and presented in front of her were soft, wet folds saturated with need. Her clit was enlarged under her hood and had the fainted pulse as Kuvira’s breath hitched from the entrancing view.

Even though Opal had been with women before, she felt a pang of vulnerability revealing her body, covering her blushing face with her forearm as Kuvira’s eyes absorbed every curve and line. Kuvira lowered herself on her stomach and elbows and wrapped her hands around Opal’s thighs as she could feel her heat radiate against her face. Before she dove into her treasure, she looked up to see Opal covering her eyes and turning her head away.

“Hey.” She whispered as she placed a wet kiss onto Opal’s inner thigh. Opal hesitantly opened an eye to look under her forearm and meet Kuvira’s gaze. “I want to see you come undone. Don’t hide that beauty from me.” Her words tickled against her sensitive skin as she lowered her arm to meet Kuvira’s request.

Their eyes stayed locked as Kuvira lowered her head and gently dragged her tongue up Opal’s wet lips. Opal’s core tightened as she clenched the sheets, grasping for some kind of footing to hold onto or she feared she would float away with every flick of Kuvira’s tongue. She bit her lip and groaned as Kuvira continued to drag her tongue until she flattened it against her clit. Her thighs clamped down on Kuvira’s neck as she pulled her clit into her lips and began sucking and rubbing it like she was her last meal.

She felt her inner walls flutter and contract with desire, aching to be filled and stimulated as Kuvira continued her assault, pushing the tip of her tongue deeper into her folds until she was pushing against her entrance. It took all of her willpower to keep her eyes open and not thrash in ecstasy as Kuvira adjusted her position and trailed two fingers against her entrance. Kuvira kept her attention on Opal’s sensitive bud as she slowly pushed past her entrance, her muscles tightening against her fingers as they were enveloped in a warm grip.

She bent her fingers upwards until she felt the familiar ridged spot that made Opal’s back arch and her walls clench around her. She continued to knead her fingertips into her g-spot as she thrusted her fingers relentlessly into the writhing woman. Opal could feel the pressure building up inside of her core as Kuvira maintained her rhythm, her punishing pace against her clit and g-spot leaving her a quivering mess. Muffled moans and whines filled the room as Opal covered her mouth tightly, hoping her desperate sounds wouldn’t be heard through the thin walls.

Kuvira could feel Opal gripping her harder, her inner walls swelling and drenching her hand, chin and sheets as she accelerated her pace, her jaw muscles burning from the exertion as she pushed through the pain. With one final thrust, Opal’s body locked and contorted, her orgasm a bolt of lightning coursing down her spine as she ground her hips down and clenched tightly around Kuvira’s fingers. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her as Kuvira slowed her movements, milking the euphoric stir that shrouded her every nerve.

Opal laid there in bewilderment, staring at the ceiling as her chest heaved from her intense orgasm, her body tremoring occasionally as residual shockwaves ran through her fatigued body. Kuvira’s heart raced with rapture as she was finally able to bear witness to the passion she longed to bestow on her beloved Opal.

She had spent years pining over someone she thought was unattainable. A seed of doubt deeply rooted in her mind that she was not good enough for someone as pure and genuine as Opal. All those years of stolen glances and fleeting, tender moments brought her to the precipice of her persevering adoration for her. In a world that was burning around her, Opal was her rainstorm to extinguish her reservations and uncertainties. She could die content if it meant she would have this memory with her forever in the afterlife.

A warm smile appeared on her lips as she looked over Opal’s delicate figure. She slowly withdrew her fingers from inside her and placed them into her mouth, lapping up Opal’s essence to forever engrain her sweet taste onto her palate. Kuvira wiped her chin clean with the back of her hand and licked off the remaining wetness before crawling up next to Opal’s warm body and pulling her into a tender embrace.

Opal adjusted her body into Kuvira’s, fitting the curve of her ass into her hips as she nuzzled closer into her strong frame. “I’ll always be yours.” Opal whispered sweetly as her breathing slowed. Kuvira wrapped her arm around Opal and interlaced their fingers, lifting her hand to give her a soft kiss on her palm. She then pulled her in tightly and sighed with contentment that her dream was now validated into reality. She gently kissed Opal’s neck and closed her eyes, letting her beloved relax into her embrace. They felt sleep draw them in as their consciousness slowly drifted away.

“I’m yours, body and soul…”


	13. Catalyst Part 1

The irritating sound of her alarm clock buzzed as Korra slowly stirred in her warm bed, sprawling out under the sheets as she stretched her tired limbs and yawned. 0500 Hours. She rolled onto her side and pawed a hand around the bed, lazily opening one eye as she searched around to find her missing sleep partner. The room was still dark, small fragments of light peeking through the curtain as the sun crept up the horizon from the window.

She could hear the soft tapping of fingers on a keyboard as she turned her head towards the foot of the bed to find Asami sitting at the desk, the glow of the computer monitor illuminating her like an ethereal being, silhouetting her elegant figure. A soft smile graced her lips as she quietly pulled the blankets off, the frigid air prickling her heated skin from the exposure, as she crawled to the footboard and perched herself on her knees to get a glance of the computer screen.

“Whatcha working on Dr. Evil?” Korra crooned near her ear, startling Asami out of her intense focus. The onyx hair woman turned her head abruptly causing her satin locks to whip across Korra’s face as they swung over her bare shoulder. “Jesus fuck Korra, you scared the shit out of me. I thought you were still asleep.” Asami chuckled anxiously, a blush growing on her face as she noticed Korra’s hardened nipples poking through her thin tank top. Asami bit her lip and hastily pulled her eyes back to Korra’s face that had a smug grin plastered across it.

“Mmhm, I was just preparing some hacking shortcuts for our mission today. Lin gave me a laptop and hotspot to use so I’m sifting my old Dark Web links for the right tools to break through the firewalls unnoticed.” Asami cleared her throat as she turned back to the screen and continued typing away, trying to avoid Korra’s distracting breasts at all costs.

“You really are a Jack of all trades, aren’t you? Where did you learn all of this?” Korra asked, leaning forward on her hands to rest her chin on Asami’s shoulder as she looked over the complicated coding and terminals, trying to make sense of the cryptic computer language. Soft puffs of warm air skimmed against Asami’s sensitive neck as her breath hitched from the sudden touch of Korra’s chest pressed against her back.

_‘Ugh, why does she love tormenting me like this?’_

Asami’s body tensed, the feeling of Korra’s overwhelming presence engulfing her body in flames as she felt her core tighten and pulse with arousal. She gritted her teeth and tried to remain unfazed, remembering she was asked a question. “When I was doing my Master’s, I was in a computer engineering course as an elective credit. My classmate Iroh was my study partner and taught me about the Dark Web and how to create various programs to hack into people’s devices remotely using Paste-bin codes people posted online. He was a genius; he actually helped the FBI uncover a huge pedophile ring that was trafficking children through the Dark Web by creating a program to override their server jumps and pinpoint their IP locations.”

Asami felt a small stab of sorrow root itself at the remembrance of her colleague, hoping he wasn’t just another casualty in this depraved war. She knew in her heart though, Iroh was resilient and resourceful and would find a way to survive and fight back. She just had to believe that the brilliant minds she knew in the past would be the ones to persevere; if she was capable then so were they.

“Hey…” Korra sighed into her ear as she wrapped her arms around Asami’s shoulders in a comforting embrace, concerned by her melancholy demeanor. “This Iroh guy sounds like he was just as amazing as you. I’m sure he’s out there right now, wreaking havoc on some pervert’s motherboard.” Asami snorted a laugh, Korra’s technological ignorance amusing yet reassuring to hear in the face of her dread. She always knew what to say to pull her out of her dark cloud of spiraling thoughts.

Asami wrapped her hand around Korra’s forearm, stroking it tenderly with her thumb as she leaned her head into hers, Korra turning slightly to give her a soft kiss on her temple. “I’ll let you finish up here. I’m gonna head downstairs and help load up the van before we have our briefing.”

Before Korra could pull away to leave, Asami firmed her grip on Korra’s arm and turned her head until their lips barely touched, their breaths shallow as Asami wet her lips. She nuzzled her nose against Korra’s, flicking her gaze from her piercing blue eyes to her quivering lips before connecting them with a tender, heartfelt kiss. Korra pulled her in, deepening the kiss with her tongue as Asami caught her bottom lip in her teeth, tugging it gently and caressing it with the tip of her tongue. Korra let out a needy whine as Asami broke away from her, distraught at the sudden loss of her taste.

“Now you can leave.” Asami whispered against her lips as she smiled and gave her a small peck before diving back into her work as if nothing happened. Korra sat there dazed, a glazed look on her face as she kept her hold around Asami. Korra squinted her eyes in playful irritation at the woman’s teasing.

_‘Two can play that game.’_

“Aughhh-” Asami moaned as her back arched instinctually to the arousing sensation. Without a second thought to stop her, Korra wrapped a firm hand around Asami’s throat and dragged her tongue from the crook of her neck up to her ear, nibbling and fondling her lobe with her tongue and teeth, her words a low growl of desire in her ear. “I’ll remember that.”

Korra smirked as she gave Asami a peck behind her ear and padded her way out of the room and closed the door, leaving no room to be outclassed at their game of seduction. Asami propped her elbows on the desk and rubbed her face desperately, trying to wipe away her sexual frustration as there were more pressing matters to deal with than the throbbing need between her legs. She felt her skin flush as she clenched her thighs together and caressed the pounding vein along her neck with her fingertips.

“Ughhh…” She grumbled to herself as she rolled her eyes with a grin and finished up her coding. She’d get her revenge later when her hands were full of Korra’s warm flesh rather than endless tabs of algorithms.

\---------------------

Once they had finished loading up their gear, the women reconvened in the living room to discuss in detail the intricacies of societal norms within the Capitol. Kuvira grabbed a black duffel from the floor and plopped it onto the coffee table, unzipping it to reveal crimson colored fabric cloaks, black armbands and a stack of passport books.

“Before we go into town Asami, it is imperative that you understand how to present yourself, so we don’t get burned by something as minute as a mannerism.” Su explained as she began passing the items out to their respective parties. “These cloaks signify that you’re belonging to a Traditionist family. Red means that you’re their handmaid. This is important to remember because women of status will be wearing green. Women in grey are on the lower echelon and serve no purpose in the household other than maintaining their owner’s estate and running errands for them in the Capitol. The remaining citizens in the Capitol wear white; that’s what Lin and I will be wearing due to our ages.”

“These armbands coincide with your travel pass that grant you permission to walk freely in the Capitol. This is very important to remember, always keep your hood on and your eyes low. Do not speak to anyone unless you are spoken to. If a guard approaches you, extend your left arm out to show the band with your travel pass in hand but never make eye contact. It is seen as a disrespect for a woman to challenge a man with her eyes.” Su stressed as she handed Asami her uniform.

She could feel her anxiety rise with the detailed instructions, her mind racing with all the possible mistakes she could make, their lives at risk with one misplaced glance. _‘No, this isn’t the time to freak out. Pull yourself together and make sure you don’t fail them.’_ Asami reminded herself as she controlled her breathing to hide her nervousness.

“I’ll make sure to take the lead once we break off, so you have less to worry about.” Korra said reassuringly as she handed Asami her travel pass. Asami opened it to find a whole new identity inside but the same face remained, her smile wide and innocent. If only it was that easy, being able to escape reality as if this version of Asami never existed, just a figment of her imagination.

“I had my friend on the inside make you a travel pass, he had to use your old driver’s license photo to put on there since we didn’t have one on hand.” Lin mentioned as she threw her white cloak and armband on and pocketed her pass in her slacks.

“Opal, you and Kuvira will be paired for canned goods, Lin and I will gather the water we need to spread out the workload and make things less obvious. Asami and Korra, be sure to move quickly to find a secluded space near the cell tower to avoid the jammers they set up along the wall. Korra, it’s your job to make sure Asami has no distractions while she’s working.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.” Korra said as she pulled her belt through her pant loops, attaching her K-bar fixed blade dagger discreetly behind her hip. She set her left foot on the edge of the coffee table and hiked her pants leg up, tucking a secondary knife into her boot on the inside of her ankle before covering it back up.

“I’ll be stuck in the van as usual, running comms while you _kids_ go play without me.” Toph huffed as she crossed her arms with a disparaging look on her face. “Hey, you had your glory days, your bony ass is too old for recess anymore.” Kuvira countered humorously as she moved the cloak aside to tuck her Glock 9mm snuggly into the dip of her back. “Whatever…” Toph grumbled as she sucked her teeth at the remark.

“Hey mom, do you think we’ll run into Baatar in the Capitol? He’s knows our faces.” Opal asked hesitantly, worrying the possibility could arrive where they’d have to make a fatal decision in a split second. “If he sees us, you know what you have to do. He chose his side; he can’t come back from it now.” Su embittered in her response as she tucked her Glock into her waistband and covered it with her sweater. She looked at her watch and calmed herself with a deep exhale. “Let’s get moving so we’re early for our window time.”

The women double checked their gear and uniforms before making their way down to the barn and loading up in the van, anticipation biting their nerves as they made the rough drive to their checkpoint.

\-----------------------

Once they made it to the subway entrance, Kuvira and Lin made their way up the steps to clear the area of any threats. Kuvira peered through the gap in the wood barricade to see two armed soldiers posted several yards down smoking a cigarette. “I have eyes on two at 12 o’clock.” Kuvira whispered discreetly as she kept eyes on her enemies.

Lin stared at her watch, it slowly turning from 0759 to 0800 before checking back in with Kuvira. “They should be switching any moment now.” Like clockwork, the two soldiers made their down the street until they disappeared around a building corner. “They’re gone. Time to move.” Kuvira said as she cautiously pried one of the boards off to give them space to get through.

Lin hand signaled the rest of the group to move forward, guiding them through with purpose until she was the last one to leave, holding onto the tail of her cloak so she didn’t snag on the splintered planks. She looked around and quickly put the board back in place before joining the rest of the women huddled in the nearby alleyway.

“Remember ladies, divide and conquer. The quicker we get our tasks done, the quicker we can progress towards our goal to end this misery once and for all.” Su smiled confidently as they all pulled their hoods over their heads and split off into their respective groups in different directions.

Korra held Asami’s hand and gave her an encouraging smile as she led them towards the center of the city. “C’mon, I know a spot we can set up at near the tower that’s vacant.” She felt better knowing Korra would be with her every step of the way, but she couldn’t avoid the pit in her stomach at the thought that one misstep could cause her to lose Korra forever. She knitted her brows and pushed those destructive thoughts aside, frustrated at the constant war in her mind between her cynicism and her conviction.

_‘There’s no place for weakness here, I’ll stay strong for her.’_


	14. Catalyst Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence against women

It was difficult to digest, the once lively streets filled with happy people reduced to haunted figures that meandered aimlessly in silence. The only sounds Asami could find were footsteps and fleeting conversations held by the Traditionalist women or soldiers. She used her peripherals to glance carefully at the various businesses they passed, watching the lifeless transactions that lacked any real human interaction. No jokes, no smiles, no humanity; their world devoid of color and left with an affliction of insignificance.

It was shocking at first when Korra made her first visit to the Capitol a year into Amon’s reign, a burden of dejection that stayed with her for several months after. Now, she was unshaken by the minutia of Amon’s imposed _culture_ , bottling up those tumultuous emotions to be unleashed when the opportunity arrived. This was her cross to bear, holding fast to the notion that Amon was a temporary problem, and she would be the permanent solution.

Once they began assimilating into the crowds of people, Asami tightened her grip on Korra’s hand, her palms sweaty as she kept her head low and stayed reserved. They had walked about fourteen blocks until they could see the tip of the cell tower appear from behind a tall building. “Two more blocks and we’ll reach the spot.” Korra whispered as she kept her eyes forward and counted the number of soldiers posted nearby.

When they finally rounded the corner, Korra dragged Asami into a narrow back alley and pulled her down to crouch behind a dumpster. “This is the place, I’m gonna pry the door open so we can get inside so keep watch.” Korra said as she pulled out her K-bar and stabbed it into the door frame, hammering it into the damaged lock until it unlatched. She slowly popped the door, cautious not to make too much noise as she opened it just enough to slide in. Korra waved Asami over and they both snuck into the building, quietly shutting it behind them.

* * *

“Status report ladies. 30 minutes in.” Toph radioed as she leaned back in the driver seat and crunched on her pistachios, spitting the shells into a cup nestled in her chest. “Lin and I managed to get four jugs each so far, so we’re close to finished.” Su radioed, the water sloshing around with every sway inside their heavy backpacks as they continued the trek through town.

“Opal and I have twenty cans so far so we’re headed to the next store since they have 10 can limits per person.” Kuvira said as she adjusted the strap of her grocery tote, her shoulder irritated by the rough burlap chaffing her skin. “Two more stores and we should be headed back with the supplies.” Opal radioed as she accidently bumped shoulders with a passing soldier.

“Hey you! Stop right there.” The soldier boomed as Opal froze in place, her eyes wide with fear as she held her breath and slowly turned around to acknowledge him, keeping her eyes glued to the ground. Kuvira continued to walk away before stopping by a nearby fruit stand to observe, her blood boiling with rage as she clenched her shaking fists tightly under her cloak, fighting her intense urge to cut him down and watch him bleed out in the street.

“How _dare_ you touch me with your filthy body you deviant whore. Where are your papers?” The soldier demanded as he violently grabbed her bicep, yanking her towards him like she was a ragdoll. Opal extended her left arm out with her travel pass and band displayed as he snatched it out of her trembling hand. He opened the book and looked it over, glancing back and forth between Opal and her ID photo with a suspicious glare. “Next time I find you stepping out of line bitch, I’ll make sure you can’t sit for a week. Breeding’s the only thing you’re good for anyways. Now get out of my sight.” The soldier scoffed as he threw the pass on the ground at Opal’s feet and walked away.

Opal let out a shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt tears starting to form, her nerves scorched from the close call. She composed herself and wiped a stray tear from her cheek, picking her pass up off the ground as she continued her route. Kuvira carefully wove through the crowd until she was walking alongside Opal again, furtively interlacing fingers with hers and clasping tightly as she kept her gaze ahead towards their next destination.

“Are you ok?” Kuvira asked, despising herself for having to abandon Opal in such a vulnerable situation. “I’m alright, it will probably bruise though.” Opal muttered as she rubbed the sore spots where his fingers dug into her soft tissue. “The next time our paths cross, he’ll be begging for a quick death.” Kuvira seethed coolly as they broke hands and made their way into the next store.

* * *

The narrow hallway they entered led them into the main room of a dimly lit bookstore, the front windows covered up by old, faded newspapers. The stench of mildew and mold permeated through the room from the endless stacks of abandoned books that filled the shelves as they made their way towards the seating area.

A plume of dust erupted in the air as Korra snatched a white cloth off the furniture, unveiling an antique wooden desk with some chairs tucked in. “You can set up here and I’ll poke around to see if there’s anything useful we can bring back. You gonna be alright?” Korra asked as she wiped the dust from her palms and snorted the rest out of her tickled nostrils.

“This should do just fine.” Asami said as she removed her cloak and hung it on the back of her chair, taking off her hidden backpack and pulling out her laptop. As she waited for it to power up, she seemed to recognize this place the more she looked around. She remembered coming to the shop a few times in the past whenever she visited her father, picking up the latest sci-fi fiction to read on the train ride back to MIT during her undergrad years.

Korra never thought herself an avid reader, occasionally flipping through magazines in waiting rooms was enough for her. When it came to Asami though, she figured grabbing a few books would make for a thoughtful gift. As she walked through the aisles, she managed to find some interesting reads, pulling them off the shelf and tucking them under her arm as she continued perusing more genres. Her brow perked with intrigue as she stumbled upon the romance section, noticing a few LGBTQ titles on the bottom shelf. _‘I guess I’ll indulge myself to some light reading...’_ Korra shrugged to herself as she picked out a book and shuffled it within the growing stack.

Meanwhile, Asami managed to use her program to hack into Amon’s government portal, cutting through the firewalls to gain entry into their citizen database. It took her a few tries but she finally found what she was looking for. Embedded inside the coding for each implant were unique IP addresses that were similar to geo-tags.

All she needed to do now was search for her father’s name and extract the IP address to reverse the signal off the cell tower. Asami grinned with pride, grateful she took the time to appreciate Iroh’s hobbies rather than dismiss them for extra hours in chem lab. She waited patiently, drumming her fingers on her cheek as she supported her head with her propped elbow, watching the status bar creep up in percentage.

She sighed in annoyance as the program buffered at 60%, taking longer than expected to map out her father’s location. She grew antsy and stood from the table, pacing around as she rubbed her throbbing temples. Twenty minutes had passed since she’d seen Korra, her suspicion growing at her absence as she stared back at the screen to check the status.

“Korra? Where’d you go?” Asami asked as she heard footsteps approaching behind her, not bothering to look back. “What took you so lo-” Asami said as she turned around, aghast to find an older male soldier towering over her, his mustache neatly groomed over his pursed lip.

“Now what do we have here?” his voice a low, smooth rumble in his chest as he sized up Asami’s figure with glinted eyes and smirked. Asami felt paralyzed, no longer in control of her body that trembled with panic, her mind drawing a blank at what to do. Suddenly, she felt her heart lurch and dread devastate her. _‘Did he do something to Korra?!’_

As the soldier moved towards her, Asami stepped back until her upper thighs hit the edge of the table, her breathing shallow as she tried to think of a plan to escape and find Korra. The soldier reached across for her wrist, using his calloused thumb to caress the healing scar from where Korra cut the chip out. He slowly raised her wrist to his face and placed a soft kiss on the scar, his lowering eyes piercing through her.

“Someone’s been disobedient. I can’t allow that…Mrs. Sato.” He murmured. His eyes darkened and, in a flash, he clamped onto the back of Asami’s neck and twisted her wrist behind her, using the leverage to spin her around and slam her down against the table, smashing his hips into the curve of her ass. “Aghhh!” Asami choked out a cry as his weight crushed her rib, every breath more trying than the last.

“I’m sure Amon won’t mind if I dole out your punishment now. He’ll have his time to finish what I started.” He growled into her ear, pressing her face further into the wood as she felt a hard bulge pushing against her. She tried to push herself up with her free hand to break away, but the soldier was too strong and moved his grip to her throat, lifting her up against his chest as he constricted her airway.

She felt her head pound, her vision blurring as she clawed at his hand, trying to stay conscious enough to fight back. Her view was beginning to tunnel, her arm sluggishly flailing in futility as she was nodding off until she felt an impact that caused him to release his grip. She was gasping for air, her throat raw as she coughed back to life, feebly holding herself up on the table.

In her dazed state, she heard a commotion behind her, the sounds of books being thrown and grunts as she turned to see Korra being tackled into a bookshelf. When Korra heard the soldier’s voice, she tiptoed through the aisles, crouching down to set the books down as she peeked around the corner to see him attacking Asami.

Witnessing him violating her in such a way sparked a murderous malevolence within her, her eyes burning as she unsheathed her K-bar and gripped it tightly with a shaking fist. She managed to go unnoticed as she made her way behind him, seeing red as she lifted her arm and sunk the dagger to the hilt in his upper back.

Before she could pull it out and stab him again, he let go of Asami and swung his arm back, barely missing Korra’s face as she ducked from the strike. He reached over his shoulder and gripped the handle, wincing in pain as he slowly pulled it out, looking at the blood-soaked blade with wild eyes. He tossed it to the side, chuckling to himself before staring Korra down.

He lunged forward, running at full speed as he wrapped his arms around her, tackling her like a freight train into the shelves as the wind was knocked out of her. She struggled to breath, gasping for air as he bearhugged her and squeezed, the sound of her ribs cracking in his hold. Korra kept fighting, using her elbow to jab into a pressure point on his neck until he finally dropped her on the ground.

Korra was slow to get up, her nose and mouth bleeding from the fight as she held her ribs and licked the blood dripping from her lip. Her eyes were maddened, the pain throughout her body only fueling her bloodlust further as she waved him to try again. Enraged at her arrogance, he charged her again but this time Korra was ready. As he went to grab her, she dropped her shoulder into his groin, sliding her arm through his legs and grabbing ahold of his belt as she used her strong legs to shoot herself up and throw him over her shoulder.

He came crashing down onto his neck, unable to break his fall as he laid crumpled and exposed on the ground, blood pouring from forehead as Korra rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She pulled her extra dagger from her ankle, wielding it with two hands as she prepared to drive it through his heart. His eyes widened as she swung her arms down, catching her wrists in time as he stopped the knife a few inches from his chest.

Korra bared her teeth, using all the strength she had left to push the knife forward, the tip centimeters away from his flesh as the power struggle ensued. The soldier contorted his face, his teeth stained red, as he tried to endure the relentless attack. Korra could feel her muscles fatiguing to the point of failure, her upper body screaming as she tried to keep her advantage.

It wasn’t until she saw the color start to drain from his face and his lids fall that she finally was able to plunge the knife deep into his chest, resting her shoulder on the end of the handle as the blood began to soak through his uniform. He hissed, his agonal breathing slowing until his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp.

Korra slowly pushed herself up on his chest, her breathing ragged as she pulled the knife out and wiped it on his jacket. She looked over her shoulder to see Asami right behind her, kneeling in a pool of blood from where she drove the K-bar into his femoral artery, causing him to bleed out.

Asami’s hands were shaking as she stared at her blood-soaked palms, the weight of taking someone’s life staining her skin. Korra dismounted the soldier’s lifeless body and crawled towards Asami, pulling her into a frantic hug, burying her head into her neck as she felt tears stream down her face.

“I’m so sorry Asami. I shouldn’t have let my guard down, this is my fau-” She cried softly, stroking her hair as Asami wrapped her arms around her back, staring at the man’s dead body with detached emotion, regret being the last thing she would feel for taking his despicable life. “It’s no one’s fault but his. He paid for his sins today and now, he’ll never hurt anyone again.” Asami said as she brushed Korra’s hair away to give her a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you for saving me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you.” Her words expressive as she held on tight to Korra, never wanting to lose her warmth. “You saved me too. Had you not weakened him; I don’t know if I could’ve finished him off.” Korra sighed, fear plaguing her mind of what could’ve been.

“You make me stronger. I have to be if we’re going to pull through this together.” Asami said, looking over to the laptop still sitting on the desk. “C’mon, the tracker should be done. We don’t have much time left.” She mentioned, letting go and standing up, helping Korra to her feet as they walked back to the table. Korra winced as she gingerly sat down on the chair, clutching her side as Asami supported her weight.

On the satellite map, a blinking red light pinged on a familiar building. “That’s Amon’s compound, he must be holding my father in there and using my old lab. This is good news since I know the layout.” Asami stated, thankful she was able to complete her task with no other complications.

“So, what should we do with him?” Asami asked, nodding towards the soldier.

“Loot ‘em and leave ‘em like Toph always says. I’m sure he’s got something of value we can bring back.” As Asami began packing up her computer equipment, Korra hobbled over to the man’s body and rolled him onto his stomach, digging through his pockets until she found his wallet. She flipped through the billfold, pocketing $200 dollars she found and pulled out his military ID.

“Looks like this guy’s name was Zaheer, he was a lieutenant for Amon’s army. Once less ranking officer to cross off the list.” Korra scoffed, spitting on his corpse as she pulled her other knife out of his thigh and wiped it off before tucking it back into her boot. “We’re gonna have to wash up a little before we head back, we can’t go walking around with blood all over us. The cloaks should cover up the rest of it on our clothes.”

Korra led Asami back down the rear hallway until they found the bathroom, scrubbing their hands and arms vigorously under the water as the soap foamed up. “Are you ready to head back?” Korra said as she shook her hands dry and checked her face in the mirror for any missed spots.

“Yeah, I’ll radio Toph to let her know we’re heading back.” Asami said as she tied her hair back and pulled the cloak over her shoulders, lifting their hoods back up as they snuck back into the alleyway to make their exit to the street. After cutting through various side streets, they finally made it to their rendezvous spot where the other women were waiting with their bags filled.

“Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you?” Lin gasped as she examined Korra’s battered face. “You should see the other guy.” Korra teased morbidly. “I’ll tell you later, just have an ice pack ready and some Vicodin when we get back please, I think my ribs are bruised.” Korra groaned as she lifted her leg up to crawl through the wooden barricade as the women made their trek back down the subway tunnel to the van.


	15. Fulfillment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby gorl hongry

The journey back was unforgiving, every dip and bump in the road inciting a dull, aching pain in Korra’s side as she sat withdrawn in the van. She reverted back to meditation, shutting her eyes and controlling her breathing as she focused her mind on harnessing inner tranquility rather than the pain afflicting her nervous system.

She knew the pain she felt paled in comparison to the guilt that raked her heart, knowing she put Asami in harm’s way by being careless on their mission. Her mistake could have cost her to lose the person she held most dear; cringing at the thought of what the soldier would have done to her had she not been there to save her.

It sent a chill down her spine, tensing up regardless of the discomfort and gripping her side to intensify the pain; her self-inflicted punishment for not chopping off his hands before they touched her. Apprehensive glances from the group watched as Korra let out a shaky breath, their eyes shifting to Asami who had a downtrodden expression.

She felt disheartened by Korra’s demeanor, knowing the guilt should’ve been hers to bear. Had she not been so consumed with fear, then maybe she could’ve fought back rather than freezing like a deer in the headlights. She was conflicted; the confidence Korra gave her being overshadowed by the ghosts of her trauma. Had Amon’s boundless cruelty broken her spirit so undoubtedly?

She knew that couldn’t be the case because in the end, watching Korra struggle to push the knife down lit a fire within her, all of her hatred and suffering plunging effortlessly into his flesh like a much-needed release. Those emotions she bottled up every time Amon violated her spilling out like a deluge as blood pooled beneath her. It was relief she felt, ripping off the bandage to allow her psychological wounds to breathe rather than fester. Accepting the fact, she had something to lose and someone who relied on her.

Asami gently moved her hand, resting it on Korra’s forearm as she glided her soft palm against her skin until it was nestled under hers, intertwining their fingers and stroking her knuckle with her thumb. Korra’s eyes slowly opened, looking down at her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze with a soft smile. She inhaled deeply and sighed, leaning her head against Asami’s shoulder as she released the tension in her body, her weight a comforting blanket on Asami’s frame.

The mood in the van eventually shifted from worried thoughts to relaxed dispositions as they neared their safe haven. “Home, sweet home.” Lin said as she pulled up to the gate and dug through the glove box for the remote. Once they made it into the garage, Su, Kuvira, and Opal began grabbing the supplies and unloading their gear. Korra began to grab her bag until Su gripped the handles, smiling as she took it from her.

“Ah-ah, no heavy lifting for you. Go inside and wash up, we’ll take care of all this.” Su insisted as she hopped out of the back. “I’ll help you upstairs and tend to your wounds after.” Asami said as she pulled Korra’s arm over her shoulder and hoisted her up, assisting her out of the van. “I’m not completely helpless you know.” Korra protested jokingly as they made their way inside, holding her breath to hide her discomfort.

Asami managed to hold Korra’s weight until they made it upstairs to their bedroom, setting her down on the bed as she began rummaging through her dresser. “Sweats and a t-shirt alright with you?” She asked as she sifted through the messy drawers. “Yeah, loose-fitting clothes sounds great right now.” Korra said as she slowly undid her belt, pulling it out of the loops as she tossed it onto the bed. As she bent over to take off her boots, she winced in pain and sucked in a sharp breath at the minute effort. “Here let me.” Asami shot out, kneeling in front of Korra as she untied her boots, grabbing her calf to carefully pull them off her feet and set them neatly by the foot of the bed.

“Thanks.” Korra’s voice timid, not used to people waiting on her hand and foot, literally. “I’ll set your clothes and a towel inside the bathroom for you. Just dump your stuff on the floor and I’ll grab them when you’re done so they can go in the laundry.” Asami said as she walked away to turn on the shower, setting the clothes in a pile on the counter. Korra pushed herself up off the bed, her face twitching as she swallowed the pain and shuffled to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She steadied her hands against the sink, assessing the damage she took on her face in the mirror, future scars that would remain as evidence of her faults. Lessons learned the hard way like every other blemish that marked her body. She sighed, turning away from her pathetic reflection as she stripped herself bare of her soiled rags and eased gingerly into the shower.

The scalding water felt like a shock to her system, cascading over her body like she was being reborn, washing away her sins until she felt pure again. She braced her hands against the wall and lowered her head under the showerhead, letting the water flow freely through her hair and trickle down her back as the brownish-red mixture swirled around her feet and down the drain.

She was entranced by the warmth, soaking in the tranquility as she cleared her mind and refreshed her aching muscles. The humid space being her only sanctuary from the terrors that awaited her on the outside. Here, she was safe; no demons lurking around the corners except for the ones in her mind that she managed to silence the longer she stayed under water.

She listened to the sound of the water splashing, an undisturbed refrain as she felt warm hands glide up her back, kneading and massaging her sinewy shoulders. She let out a soft, low moan, the nimble fingers working their way through the knots that were embedded deep in her tissue. Asami leaned in and planted a soft kiss at the base of Korra’s neck, gliding her thumbs down her back as her fingertips caressed Korra’s tender sides.

“Let me take care of you.” Asami whispered sweetly into Korra’s ear, nibbling and suckling her lobe as her hands slithered around to Korra’s stomach, pulling her in until their naked bodies were flush. Korra bit her lip as Asami moved a hand to cup the swell of her chest, squeezing and massaging her supple breast as her thumb grazed her hardened nipple. Korra tilted her head back, giving Asami more access as she kissed and sucked her sensitive nape, dragging her tongue across her neck as her other hand traveled lower.

Korra felt overcome with need, the slickness of Asami’s wet body grinding against her sending an aching demand in her core. She could feel Asami’s soft fingers tease the crease of her groin, subconsciously splaying her legs, an invitation to push further. She tangled her fingers through the damp tendrils of Asami’s hair, gripping her other hand around the curve of Asami’s ass to gain some purchase as her body trembled from her deft touch.

She tensed and her breath hitched as Asami’s fingers trailed through her wet folds, taking their time to explore every inch of her damp flesh until they found her swollen clit. “Mmph-” Korra groaned and arched her back in ecstasy as Asami tenderly rubbed circles over the throbbing bud, keeping a heady pressure as she pinched her nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Her pulse raced in exhilaration, the combination of sensations enough to push her over the edge but she longed for more, needed more from those relentless fingers. Korra’s hips bucked forward and her core flexed as Asami continued to torment her clit, switching up the patterns and pressures until she was close to coming apart, her body melting into hers with every stroke. “Please, I _need_ to feel you inside me.” Korra begged breathlessly, helpless to hide the waver in her voice.

Asami licked her lips in anticipation, her chest heaving in excitement as she slowly moved her fingers until they reached Korra’s tight entrance, her muscles begging to be filled. She pushed her middle and ring finger forward until she felt the searing heat grip her fingers, gradually sliding them inwards until they were buried to the knuckles. Korra let out a ragged moan, clenching her muscles as Asami’s palm pressed down on her clit.

Once she felt Korra loosen her grip slightly, she curled her fingers into her front wall, feeling the ridged spot against her fingertips as she began punishing the bundle of nerves. It took all of her power not to crumble into pieces right then and there, the feeling of Asami pumping into her sending wave after wave of pleasure as if she was being swallowed by the ocean’s current.

“Come for me Korra. I want it so _fucking_ bad.” Asami whined as she felt her own dripping pussy throb from lust, biting down hard into the cord of Korra’s neck, her teeth buried into her sweet flesh. She was consumed, a surge of electricity sending feverous sparks all over her body as her vision began to blur and narrow, her body contorting and writhing as she came barreling into her climax.

“Aughhh!” She choked out a cry, pushing past the burning in her side, her body shrouded with euphoric pleasure as she throbbed and clenched around her, Asami’s fingers milking every last drop of her essence out of her. Her orgasm was a massive adrenaline dump, freefalling her body through the clouds like a fiery comet as her mind was weightless on its descent, a feather drifting in the wind.

Her chest heaved as she rested her forehead on the wet tile, bracing her hands against the shower wall, trying to catch her breath as Asami removed her fingers and wrapped her arms around her in an affectionate embrace. She trailed kisses along her shoulders and back until she rested her cheek in between her shoulder blades, holding onto the one she held dear to her heart; never wanting to let go.

Korra slowly lifted her head, still lightheaded from the aftershocks of her intense climax, blinking herself out of her vertigo. She chuckled softly, turning around to face those mesmerizing jade eyes as she held her close, tucking her head under her chin and kissing her gently on the collarbone.

“What’s so funny?” Asami whispered playfully as she stroked Korra’s head and rubbed her back, the water decanting like a waterfall down their naked curves. Korra lifted her head until their eyes met again, raising her hand to stroke Asami’s cheek. “Just wondering if you do this with all of your patients.” Korra teased as she pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Korra’s palm pressed into the dip of Asami’s back, not wanting to lose the feeling of her heated, slick skin against hers as she explored with her tongue.

Asami moaned into her mouth as Korra pushed her thigh in between Asami’s legs, pulling her hips forward to grind against her aching mound. Her body quivered as Korra trailed wet kisses from her mouth down to her chest until she felt her hot lips envelop her taut nipple. She groaned as her tongue flicked and teased her sensitive peak, fisting her hair to pull her in closer as her heart pounded out of her chest.

Korra’s hands gripped onto her ass, kneading and drawing her soft cheeks as the friction against her clit grew more powerful. Korra sucked hard on her nipple until she released it with a pop, kissing it gently as she looked up with a smoldering grin. “You’ll wanna sit down for this.” Korra crooned as she moved her hands to Asami’s hips to guide her down onto the shower ledge.

Asami’s eyes were lidded, enthralled by Korra’s dominating glow as she braced her hands on the wet tile, gripping the stone as Korra hovered over her naked body, resting her hands on Asami’s knees. Her eyes grew dark, almost animalistic as they devoured every inch of Asami’s exposed frame.

Her cheek twitched, licking her lips as her eyes fogged with lust, soaking in Asami’s beautiful chest; her light pink nipples beckoning to be tasted. Her toned, smooth stomach tense in expectation to be touched. Sharp hipbones projecting a delicious path to the glistening, parted lips that pulsed with need.

Korra’s lips parted, her breathing shallow as she slowly opened Asami’s legs and kneeled down to settle in between her willowy thighs, stroking her trembling quads. Asami shut her eyes and held her breath, biting her lower lip until she tasted blood as she felt so exposed and vulnerable, Korra’s gaze a powerful force. She felt a hand cup her face, turning her head forward until she hesitantly opened her eyes, a deep serene blue pouring into her heart.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Korra whispered, her voice genuine and sweet, noticing Asami’s uneasiness as her body stayed rigid. She never had a chance to say no before, her only form of “intimacy” coming from Amon’s brutal thrusts as she bit back her tears and submitted to his sexual violence. Her only sexual experiences ruined by humiliation and defilement; nightmares she wanted to lock up and throw away the key, burying them deep in the recesses of her mind, never letting them see light again.

This time it was different. It wasn’t fear that paralyzed her, but heartache her first time wasn’t with someone as compassionate and benevolent as Korra. Ashamed her body was tainted and not worthy of tenderness from such a beautiful being. If she could turn back time, erase Amon’s existence and preserve her past self, she’d give anything in the world to share that first moment with Korra.

“How are you so beautiful?” Korra uttered, pulling her in to place a gentle kiss on Asami’s furrowed brow. She felt her lip quiver, her eyes misting from those heartfelt words as she wrapped her hand around Korra’s neck to plant a chaste kiss on her soft lips. “My body is yours to take. Only yours, _Korra_.” She sighed fervidly, moving her hand on top of Korra’s and guiding it slowly up her thigh until it was cupped over her heat.

Korra let out a ragged breath, her hand shaking as she gently parted her swollen lips, gliding her fingertips between her wet folds with a deft touch that made Asami shudder with desire. “Then I’ll _taste_ what’s mine first.” Her words dripping with lust as she wrapped her arms around Asami’s thighs, tucking her shoulders underneath, her breaths delicate kisses against Asami’s aching flesh.

Her tongue was paradise, every flick and twirl against her sensitive clit sending Asami’s body ablaze. Korra flattened her tongue, making sure to cover every square inch of nerves as she lapped up the delicious juices that flowed onto her taste buds, her flavor salty yet sweet, like caramel. Korra moaned into her, devouring the pearl between her legs as she pulled her clit between her lips and sucked, flicking the tip of her tongue against the sensitive spot until she heard Asami cry out in ecstasy.

She lurched forward from the tormenting pressure, digging her nails into the rippled muscles of Korra’s shoulders as she felt her chest constrict, panting helplessly as Korra continued her assault. A raging river was coursing through her, threatening to break the dam and release the floodgates to bring her over the edge.

Her hips bucked wildly, a new sensation consuming her every fiber as Korra locked her hips down against the ledge with her iron grip. She had never felt such pleasure before, her body screaming until all went silent, a tsunami crashing through her as the wave surged down her spine and slammed against the rocky cliff of her core.

A flood of her essence coated Korra’s ravenous mouth as she climaxed, her body rigid as her flesh continued to pulse through her intense orgasm, never knowing how she could feel so good from something that only caused her pain. Korra slowed her pace, licking up every last drop of the enchanting flavor until Asami placed a gentle hand on her head. Asami flinched, little sparks in her body prickling her skin as Korra placed a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh.

She leaned her head back against the tile, her lungs gasping for air as she saw stars flicker in the darkness of her closed lids. “Wow.” Asami huffed, the only word she could think of with her brain thoroughly fried. “I-is that how-” Korra smiled, planting one final kiss on Asami’s knee before slowly standing up, offering a hand for Asami. “That’s how it’s supposed to feel with someone you care about.” Korra said, watching as Asami remained bewildered on the ledge, her eyes slowly opening and focusing to see the offered hand.

“Was that your first orgasm?” Korra chuckled softly and quirked her head as she assisted Asami to her feet, the cracks of the tiles imprinted on her ass cheeks as her legs wobbled slightly from the newfound weight. “Would you be surprised if I said yes?” Asami laughed nervously, her blush remaining on her cheeks. Korra lifted her brows in disbelief at the confession, her face suddenly glowing with pride that she was the one to give Asami such pleasure.

“Well, there’s plenty more where that came from. If you’ll have me that is.” Korra mentioned bashfully, rubbing her arm. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’m yours to take Korra.” Asami reassured sweetly, embracing her warm, wet body in her arms as she tucked her face in her damp hair. “I don’t want this with anyone except you.” She whispered as she placed a soft kiss on her ear.

Korra pulled her in tightly, never wanting to let her go, overcome with emotion knowing Asami was hers, and only hers. Her heart spilling over with bliss that there was someone in this hell-scorched earth that could make living bearable again. Someone fueling her to succeed at all costs rather than just vengeance to rely on. Someone to come home to once the battle was over and the dust settled.

They stood there for ages, holding each other in their arms until the water cooled and they heard a banging on the door. “Are you done yet? You’re wasting all the hot water!” Kuvira yelled from behind the door. “I guess we should get out before she busts the door off the hinges.” Korra chuckled as she let go of Asami and turned the water faucet off.

Once they stepped out of the shower, they quickly toweled off and threw their clothes on, unlocking the other door to give the bathroom up and yelling a sorry to an annoyed Kuvira. Korra padded her way back to the bed, sitting on the edge as she wrung out her damp hair with the towel. Asami made her way to the desk, looking through the medical bag Su gave her until she found some ointment and numbing cream for Korra’s wounds.

“Oh, before I forget.” Korra reached down and grabbed her backpack, unzipping it and pulling several books out of the bag. “I grabbed some of these while we were in the bookstore, I figured you’d want something to do during downtime.” Korra said as she placed the stack on the bed next to her.

Asami looked over her shoulder and noticed the pile of books on the bed. She grabbed her medical supplies and made her way to the bed, sitting down next to Korra as she set her stuff down to grab the top book. Her eyes widened, stroking the cover of the dusty novel that rested in her lap. She dragged her finger along the spine, using her fingertip to slowly open the book to the front page.

‘Donated by A. Sato’ was written inside, the faint penciled writing etched onto the back of the worn cover. She touched the words with her fingertips, smiling as she reminisced back to the day she finished the novel; ‘The Alchemist’. “When we strive to become better than we are, everything around us becomes better too.” Asami quoted, the words resonating with her like the first time she read them.

Asami closed the book, clutching it tightly as she remembered the themes of the story; using one’s soul to never lose hope when faced with adversity and using your heart to overcome fear. She set the book aside and hugged Korra, her inadvertent gesture proving to be the sign she needed to follow to find her inner strength. The one person who could make her realize her true potential in this world.

“Thank you Korra.”


	16. Ventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She achin for the strap boi

Deep within enemy territory, Mako navigated carefully through sharp, switchbacks and frozen backroads, turning on the windshield wipers to clear the icy slush off the glass as they drove through the dark, secluded forest. The vast, snow-dusted canopy finally cleared away until they found themselves on a narrowed path between a daunting cliff drop and towering expanses of carved mountain. The view was breathtaking; the clear night sky basking in a lunar glow as the stars were on full display, flickering off the reflection of the placid lake below.

“Where the hell are you taking us? Are you sure you gave me the right directions?” Mako grumbled as he stayed close to the rock wall, clutching the steering wheel as he felt the tires lose traction with every bump on the loose gravel with no guardrails in sight. Bolin rolled his eyes and shook his head, unfolding the map in his lap with their route highlighted in bright orange so he wouldn’t lose track of their position.

“Bro, I’m sure. If we keep going, there should be a loop with an exit back onto the state highway. Besides, I wanted to take the scenic route.” Bolin smiled, leaning onto the door, his eyes big and wonderous at the passing scenery below as his breath fogged against the window. “Are you serious? This isn’t a vacation! We don’t have time to be gawking at mother nature when we’re less than a day out from reaching Toph’s compound. I’m not trying to drive off a fucking cliff before we get there.” Mako fumed, kicking himself for agreeing to let Bolin plan the route.

“No need to get your panties in a twist, another mile and we’ll be back on the main road.” Bolin retorted cheekily as he folded the map back up and stowed it in the glove box. “Panties my ass.” Mako growled under his breath as they approached the peak where the scenic view pull-off was. “Well, _I_ appreciate the view Bolin. Don’t worry about Mr. Buzzkill over there spoiling it for us.” Ikki giggled as she crawled over to look through the small window in the back of the van, leaning her hip against Jinora’s shoulder to keep her balance as she kneeled on the seat.

“Mako’s right you know. We don’t need to prolong this drive any more than needed when we’re this deep behind enemy lines. We don’t know what we could encounter.” Jinora responded, shoving her shoulder into Ikki to get her back in her seat. “God, both of you need to get the sticks out of your asses. You guys suck the fun out of everything.” Ikki pouted as she plopped back onto her bench and folded her arms across her chest in annoyance.

Mako made the loop until he saw the sign to turn right at the fork to get back to the highway, downshifting gears to ensure their brakes didn’t fail on the steep drive back down to the bottom. After a few miles, the rough road soon transitioned into a smooth, paved surface once they reached the exit and entered the highway again. Bolin hummed and tapped to the beat of the soft radio tune playing as he counted the mile markers that flew by.

After driving roughly two hours, they saw a dim light glow in the distance as Mako slowed the vehicle down and gritted his teeth. “ _Fuck_ , a checkpoint. Ladies stay quiet back there and I’ll take care of this.” He directed as he adjusted his Traditionist military blazer and combed his disheveled hair with his fingers. “Bolin, just keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking. Have the travel passes ready. The strike word is _tired_ if shit starts to go south.” Bolin nodded nervously as he fished their credentials out of his coat pocket and clutched them in his hands.

As they slowly rolled towards the checkpoint, Mako counted aloud four guards stationed with long rifles and pistols and their exact positions. He stopped just at the gate arm and slowly rolled down the window, keeping his face neutral as he gripped the steering wheel. The entry guard stood under a hazy light, propping his back and foot against the shack as he took a long drag of his cigarette, an ominous stare boring into Mako before he pushed himself off the wall and flicked the cigarette butt at the van.

He strolled casually to the van and exhaled a plume of smoke into the open window, Mako’s eyes stinging as he held back a cough and wafted the smoke away from his face. “What’s your business here?” The guard demanded, his raspy voice stern and pointed as the remaining smoke escaped his lips. “We’re headed to the Capitol. We have orders to be stationed there as reinforcements.” Mako asserted, prying the forged passes and travel orders out of Bolin’s shaking hands as he hung them out of the window.

The guard snatched them out of his hand, looking over the documents as the other guards surrounded the van, resting their hands on their sidearms. Bolin anxiously turned his head and gave a strained smile as he waved at the guards standing by his window, a bead of sweat gracing his brow. “Who gave you the orders to travel this way? It’s not a very direct route to get there.” The guard questioned, looking suspiciously between a composed Mako and an antsy Bolin.

“Look sir, we’ve been traveling all night and my partner over here is directionally challenged so he got us lost on these back roads. We’re _tired_ and hungry and don’t want to be delayed any more than we already have been.” Mako insisted, slowly moving his hand to the grip of the pistol wedged between the seat and center console as the guard continued to question him.

Hearing the strike word, Ikki and Jinora subtly unlocked the floor hatch of the van, climbing down cautiously to the cold asphalt as they lowered the hatch door and laid flat on their stomachs beneath the frame. Crawling on their elbows and knees, they took their positions on either side of the front wheels, listening in on Mako and the guard as they unholstered their pistols. They quietly pulled their suppressors out, screwing them onto their barrels and rolling to their sides to press their backs against each other as they aimed their sights intently at the guard’s ankles.

“Step out of the van, we need to inspect your vehicle and the cargo hold first.” The guard demanded, reaching into the cabin towards the ignition to pull the keys out. “I was hoping to avoid this.” Mako lamented as he grabbed the guard’s arm and pulled him in, lifting up his pistol and firing a round under his chin as blood splattered across the windshield and interior. Before the guards could react, a barrage of gunfire exploded from underneath the van, their shots shattering through bone and tissue as they fell to the ground and peppered their crippled bodies.

Mako used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his face, making a retched sound as the guard’s body still hung on the door frame, smoke billowing out of the gaping exit wound from the muzzle blast. He reached for the guard’s shoulders and shoved him out of the window frame, his limp body making a loud thud as it hit the pavement. “Great, now we have to clean this mess up.” Mako complained, picking the skull fragments off the dash and flicking them out of the window.

Ikki and Jinora rolled out from under the frame, dusting themselves off as they assessed their kills. Ikki used her foot to lightly kick at one of the guards, ensuring there were no signs of life before they raided the dead corpses. “Ooh, look! This guy had like $500 cash in his wallet.” She said cheerfully as she pocketed the bloody bills and took his military ID, adding it to the stack she kept as trophies of her kills.

“Better luck next time Mr…Unalaq? Hmm, weird name but whatever…onto the next.” Ikki shrugged as she read the name and turned over the next body. “God, you CIA types sure are an emotionless bunch.” Mako protested, still uncomfortable with how indifferent the two women were about killing. “There’s no room for compassion in this kind of war. Sometimes you have to cast aside your humanity in order to avoid the conflict within yourself. You can’t fight your demons _and_ the enemy.” Jinora sighed coldly as she loaded the guard’s weapons into the van and slammed the door shut.

Once they collected what was valuable, they dragged the bodies to the edge of the road and rolled them into the ditch, covering them with branches and leaves to conceal the gruesome scene. They raided the outpost and were fortunate to find cleaning supplies as Mako handed Bolin a spray bottle and towel. “Your fuckup, your cleanup.” Mako declared harshly as Bolin dry heaved and gagged nauseously as he wiped the brain matter off the dash and steering wheel.

Once the driver area was clean enough for Mako’s liking, Bolin lifted up the gate arm and let them through, jogging back to the passenger seat as he shivered from the cold wind that cut through his layers. “Next time, Jinora is responsible for the directions.” Mako grumbled as they continued down the road to their destination. “It’s not like they mark their checkpoints on the map…” Bolin muttered under his breath as he rested his chin in his hand and stared out the window.

* * *

“God, can those two get a room already?” Kuvira groaned with an off-putting look as she reclined on the couch next to Opal, observing Asami and Korra from across the room giggling and flirting with each other as they drew up blueprints at the office desk. “Is someone jealous?” Opal teased, bumping her shoulder playfully into the irritated woman as Kuvira rolled her eyes and scoffed at the suggestion.

She shot Opal a menacing side eye before smirking and leaning in close to whisper in her ear. “I don’t get jealous. I know who I get to _taste_ every night.” Her voice sultry and shameless as Opal gulped and cleared her throat, a noticeable blush coloring her cheeks at the recollection of Kuvira’s last meal. Kuvira chuckled smugly at the flustered woman before leaning back into the cushion and sprawling her arms across the back of the couch, crossing her ankles as she rested her legs on the ottoman.

“So, the first floor is pretty simple. There’s exits here, here and here and five rooms downstairs. Amon’s office, library, kitchen, living room and the master bedroom. The foyer is pretty open and leads straight into the double staircase where the rest of the bedrooms and lab are.” Asami explained, using her ruler and pencil to sketch out and notate the detailed floor plan, drawing from her memory the place she was a prisoner in for the last two years.

“The compound is U-shaped with a courtyard that wraps around the pool and the balconies extend across the perimeter of the top floor. He keeps two to three guards roving the top floor and another couple downstairs. The rest walk the grounds.” Korra studied the thorough drawing, strategizing in her head the best way to infiltrate the compound. “So where exactly is the lab and the room you stayed in?” Korra asked, watching as Asami chewed on her lip pensively as she continued to perfect her drawings.

“I stayed in this room.” Asami x-ed onto the paper. “The lab was right down the hall. Amon made it so I wouldn’t have to go far to do my work.” Asami grumbled, remembering all the nights she was forced to slave away into the wee hours of the night before she was allowed to retire to her room. “Do you think your dad will be in there?” Korra asked, hoping the mention of her father wouldn’t upset her.

“His chip signal showed his position locked on that wing when I checked this morning and that’s the only bedroom in that wing so I’m sure of it. Amon doesn’t like wasting time and his arrogance makes him vulnerable. He thinks he’s untouchable at home, so he won’t expect us to attack the compound.” Asami smirked, imagining the look on Amon’s face as they come crashing through the doors guns blazing.

Asami put the final touches to her blueprints before she set her ruler and pencil down, admiring her artistry as she was one step closer to being reunited with her father. She felt overjoyed, empowered; an important cog in the war machine that would cripple Amon’s reign over the country. No longer was she floating aimlessly in a sea of hopelessness but surging through the waves towards her island of paradise.

As Asami grinned down at the desk, her raven locks falling over her shoulder as she propped her hands on the edge. Korra studied her face attentively and felt her own lips curl into a smile at the beaming woman. Never before had she been so utterly captivated by another being. Just a glance from those devastating, emerald eyes made her heart skip a beat and the air vanish from her lungs. That feeling intensified when she was blessed with a vibrant smile or a soft touch. She would do anything in her power to keep that smile from fading away.

She moved behind the taller woman, wrapping her arms around her waist to lock her into a tender embrace as she kissed the back of her neck and rested her chin on her shoulder. “I don’t know how I managed to survive this long without you.” She whispered sweetly as she moved in closer to kiss her jawline. Asami sighed and turned into the embrace, locking eyes with shimmering pools of deep blue as she cupped Korra’s face in her hands and stroked her cheek.

“I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere without you.” She affirmed with a soft kiss on her lips. Korra pulled her in tighter, her strong hands kneading her back muscles as she pinned her to the desk and deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing passionately as small moans escaped their parted lips. It took all of her strength not to sweep everything off the desk and have her way with Asami right then and there as she felt her thigh grind against her throbbing clit.

“Ok, I’ve seen enough!” Kuvira protested loudly as her voice pulled the heated women out of their lustful exhibition. They had been so consumed with each other they forgot about the other two women sitting on the other side of the room watching in horror. “Sorry, I got a little carried away.” Korra chuckled embarrassingly as she rubbed the back of her head and stepped away from the aroused woman so she could collect herself.

Kuvira and Opal got up from the couch and made their way to the door, Kuvira glaring at the pair with judgmental eyes as Opal followed behind with a flushed grin. “If you’re are gonna go at it then at least keep it contained in _your_ room.” Kuvira scolded as she let Opal pass through the doorway. Korra rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. “You’re just mad that you haven’t tainted _this_ room yet.” she retorted cheekily as she challenged the woman.

Kuvira quirked her brow amusingly and looked over to the couch before looking back at a peeved Korra. “Who says I haven’t already?” She smirked slyly before closing the door behind her. “That dirty _bitch_.” Korra teemed. Asami looked at her quizzically until the conversation clicked in her head. “Was that a competition you two had or something?” Looking at Korra suspiciously as she leaned her hip against the desk and folded her arms.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a competition _per say_. Just a friendly wager in the past that _apparently_ she’s kept up with.” Korra confessed bashfully as she avoided eye contact with the woman. “Who says you have to quit?” Asami proposed with a seductive expression as she turned back to the desk and began nonchalantly rolling up her blueprints. Korra stared in shock, her mouth hanging open as her brain short circuited from processing those words.

Asami bundled her drafts under her arm and sauntered to the door, looking over her shoulder to shoot her a smoldering grin. “I don’t mind a little friendly competition if you’re the prize.” She mused as she gave her a wink and opened the door before closing it behind her. “ _Fuck._ ” Korra panted as she felt her pulse race at the thought of Asami climaxing on every surface of the house.

There were so many things she wanted to do to that delicious body; pounding her tight core into oblivion, watching her face contort as she was drenched in sweat on the verge of coming. She just hoped Asami was willing and ready to take every inch of what she craved to do. With Tenzin’s team arriving later tonight, she knew she’d have to be creative in finding some much-needed alone time with her lover.


End file.
